Ozymandias
by Muselina Black
Summary: Londres, 1888. Isla Black es parte de la Oficina de Aurores y es enviada a un caso rutinario en el mundo muggle. Pero el destino le depara algo mucho peor que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera podido imaginar. "¡Contemplad mis obras, poderosos, y desesperad!"
1. Una noche en el teatro

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece, pero supongo que eso ya lo saben._

 _Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 4.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Y esta es mi participación para este año. Espero que resulte bien, porque seguro que me estoy metiendo en un berenjenal de los buenos. Pero llevo semanas documentándome sobre diversos temas relacionados con la época victoriana y tengo aún un montón de libros que revisar y ese tipo de cosas. Espero no meter mucho las patas y que lo disfruten._

 _Este primer capítulo se lo dedico a **Nea Poulain** , que leyó la primera mitad y dijo que le gustaba. A ver qué opinas de la segunda, querida. _

**Ozymandias**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Una noche en el teatro**

 _'My name is Ozymandias, king of kings:  
Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair!'_

-"Ozymandias", Percy Bysshe Shelley

Isla Black no era una bruja común y corriente. Para empezar, era miembro de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, una de las familias más ilustres del Reino Unido mágico. Su apellido había pasado por siglos de magos de sangre purísima y muy poderosos. Nadie había tenido nunca nada que decir sobre el linaje.

Nacida diez años después de su hermana Elladora, Isla siempre se había salido con la suya en casa de los Black. Por lo mismo, cuando al terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts había decidido ingresar a la Academia de Aurores, sus padres no habían opuesto resistencia. Sabían que su hija no iba a desistir.

A sus veintiocho años, Isla seguía viviendo con sus padres en la mansión familiar de Grimmauld Place. Sus hermano Phineas estaba casado y con hijos; pero si a alguien le parecía raro que ella no hubiera seguido ese camino, también sabían que era mejor no mencionarlo. La última vez que Elladora había osado hacer un comentario al respecto, Isla se había encargado de dejarla sin voz por dos semanas. Por supuesto, Elladora ignoraba convenientemente que ella misma no estaba casada. Isla sospechaba que lo suyo era más un problema de falta de oportunidades que de ganas, pero también sabía que enojar a su hermana era algo riesgoso. Una cosa era tomarla por sorpresa, otra muy diferente era enfurecerla. Y recordarle su falta de pretendientes seguro que la haría enfadar.

La joven había marcado presencia desde su primer día en la Oficina de Aurores, donde pocas mujeres se atrevían a entrar. Al principio, había tenido que tragarse todo tipo de comentarios acerca del «sexo débil», pero les había demostrado que era tan capaz como ellos. O quizás más. En su entrenamiento en la Academia de aurores, Isla Black siempre había estado entre los primeros de la clase. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que nadie dudara de su capacidad. Y tampoco iba a hacerlo en su trabajo.

—Buenos días, Black —la saludó su compañero, Arthur Nott. Ambos compartían escritorio desde que habían salido de la Academia, donde habían estudiado juntos. Isla siempre se quejaba de que él era incapaz de mantener su escritorio en orden e invadía su parte con los papeles y archivos que nunca recordaba ordenar.

Ese día no era diferente, por lo que Isla se limitó a hacer lo de siempre. Coger su varita y enviar los papeles de Nott a su lado, sin ninguna delicadeza.

—¿Algún día aprenderás a dejar tus cosas en donde deben estar, Nott? —bufó antes de sentarse en su silla. El joven se encogió de hombros y siguió absorto en la lectura del Profeta de esa mañana.

Poco a poco, los demás aurores de la Oficina llegaron a sus puestos. Algunos estaban en misiones de campo en distintas partes del país. Casi todos eran hombres, aunque la segunda al mando era Venusia Crickerly, la primera mujer en entrar al cuerpo. Menuda y enjuta, su cuerpo era puro músculo y era conocida por bramar en lugar de hablar.

—¡Black! ¡Nott! —gritó la mujer apenas entró a la oficina—. ¡En mi oficina, ahora!

Los dos aludidos intercambiaron miradas. Isla no recordaba haber cometido algún error que ameritara esos gritos. Aunque era cierto que no hacía falta mucho para provocarla, como sabían todos los aurores a su cargo.

—Vamos, antes de que le dé algo —dijo Nott, levantándose de su asiento. Isla lo siguió, preguntándose para qué los llamaban a primera hora de la mañana. No se sentía lo suficientemente despierta como para tener que lidiar con su jefa a esa hora. En realidad, nunca se sentía preparada para lidiar con ella.

—¿Qué parte de «ahora» fue la que no entendieron? —bufó la mujer al verlos entrar a su diminuto despacho, que estaba abarrotado con archivadores que nadie había limpiado desde el siglo anterior—. Cierren la puerta —añadió con su habitual brusquedad. Nott la cerró rápidamente, con una expresión divertida en su rostro. Si la auror Crickerly no hubiera estado ahí, Isla probablemente se hubiera reído—. Tengo una misión para ustedes. Es algo simple, pero tiene que ser manejado con absoluta discreción —señaló apuntando a una carpeta sobre su mesa.

Isla la cogió y la abrió, mientras Nott se inclinaba sobre su hombro. Lo primero que vio fue la foto de un hombre menudo y delgado, que llevaba una túnica muy decorada. Tenía expresión desorientada y no le ayudaba mucho que en la fotografía apareciera con un dedo en la nariz.

—Ése es Cyril Trewlaney. Un mago que ha decidido que es buena idea timar a los muggles. Ya saben que últimamente están muy interesados en todo lo que sea "paranormal" —dijo la auror, dejando claro con el tono de su voz lo que opinaba de estas aficiones muggles—. Por supuesto, era cosa de tiempo para que algún idiota decidiera que era buena idea hacer magia delante de muggles y convencerlos de que son espíritus.

Isla asintió, preguntándose para sus adentros por qué alguien haría algo tan estúpido. Los muggles podían ser unos ingenuos, pero no eran de todo tontos. Era cosa de saber algo sobre su medicina, donde estaban logrando avances fascinantes. O al menos eso decía su amiga Hypatia Parkinson, que trabajaba en San Mungo. Isla estaba segura de que no eran tan eficientes como las pociones y hechizos, pero si Hypatia lo decía, ¿quién era ella para discutirle?

—Lo que necesitamos de ustedes es algo muy simple. El señor Trewlaney actuará esta noche en el teatro Queensbury, en High Street. Este individuo es muy escurridizo, por lo que es importante que lo detengan en el teatro, antes de que pueda volver a su escondrijo.

—Disculpe—dijo Nott, enarcando una ceja—. No estoy seguro de que esto sea responsabilidad nuestra. ¿No debería encargarse la Oficina del Uso inapropiado de la Magia?

—¿Quién cree que nos mandó esto? —bufó Crickerly con una mueca de frustración. Evidentemente no tenía la mejor opinión d la Oficina en cuestión—. Por supuesto que ellos no tienen la capacidad para encargarse de algo tan delicado—añadió con un gesto despectivo de la mano—. En fin, vayan a hablar con Smith. Él les echará una mano con el aspecto de incógnito.

Gilbert Smith era uno de los aurores más experimentados de la Oficina. Y el único hijo de muggles, además. Normalmente él se encargaba de las misiones que tenían que ver con el mundo no mágico, pero aparentemente esta era una misión demasiado trivial para encajársela a él.

—Bien. ¿Qué están esperando? —bufó Crickerly al ver que los dos seguían ahí—. A trabajar, caramba —les dijo con un gesto de la mano que indicaba que la conversación se había acabado.

Los dos salieron del despacho y volvieron a su escritorio en el área común. Isla abrió el archivo y leyó todo lo que había sobre ese hombre. Tenía unos cincuenta años y al parecer, había fracasado en todo lo que había intentado en su vida. Aparentemente, su acto se trataba de invocar a los espíritus de los familiares muertos de la audiencia. Aunque en teoría se trataba de algo peligroso, quien había hecho la investigación señalaba que los rituales que efectuaba en su acto eran más espectáculo que verdad. Al menos tenía un mínimo de sentido común.

—¿A qué hora es la función? —preguntó Nott, que estaba haciendo el crucigrama del periódico con un lápiz al que apenas le quedaba punta.

—A las siete —replicó ella—. Tenemos todo el día para planear lo que haremos, Nott. Pero creo que necesitaremos ayuda de Smith. Porque no sé tú, pero nunca he entrado en un teatro muggle.

—¿Y crees que yo sí? —replicó su amigo con una sonrisa torcida. Isla le sacó la lengua antes de levantarse de su asiento.

Smith ocupaba un escritorio en una esquina, y lo había separado del resto del espacio común con un biombo que había traído de un viaje a oriente. Isla se asomó tras él, sin saber qué esperar del auror, que era conocido por tener muy mal carácter.

—Smith, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento? —preguntó ella, extremando las precauciones. Smith era de esas personas que no toleraban interrupciones en su trabajo—. Crickerly nos envió a hablar con usted.

—Oh, ¿por la misión en el teatro? —preguntó el auror alzando la vista de los papeles que estaba examinando en esos momentos. Su escritorio estaba abarrotado de carpetas, seguro que a los encargados de mantenimiento los ponía muy nerviosos—. Pasen, pasen.

Isla le indicó a Arthur que la siguiera, aunque el espacio de Smith no era precisamente amplio. Entre ellos y la enorme cantidad de archivos que el auror estaba acumulando en torno a su escritorio, apenas había espacio. De hecho, ni siquiera había sillas para sentarse, aparte de la que estaba ocupando Smith. Y por supuesto, ni siquiera hizo el gesto de ofrecérsela a la joven.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitan?

—Tenemos que ir de incógnito a una misión —empezó a explicar Isla—. En un teatro muggle. Por supuesto, ni el auror Nott ni yo hemos estado en un lugar así y…

Apenas dijo esas palabras, quiso golpearse la boca. El auror que tenía frente a ella era un hijo de muggles, y comentarios como ése solo lograrían que creyera que Isla se sentía superior a él. La mirada que le dirigió el auror hubiera podido asesinarla tan rápidamente como una maldición asesina. Nott, a su lado, la miró de reojo, sonriendo de lado. Casi parecía estar disfrutándolo.

—Ya veo —masculló, empezando a registrar unos papeles en su escritorio. Por unos momentos, ninguno de los tres dijo nada. Nott tenía las manos en los bolsillos y miraba al techo, como si este fuera lo más interesante que había visto en su vida. Hasta que finalmente, Smith sacó un pergamino de entre sus archivos—. Esto es lo que deben usar —dijo, mostrándoles los figurines que adornaban la página—. Es lo que usan los muggles para salir de noche. Y aquí —añadió, cogiendo otro pergamino—, hay un mapa del teatro. Se supone que tenía que dejarlo en el archivo que les entregó Crickerly, pero no alcancé. Lo siento.

—Está bien… —musitó Isla, examinando el dibujo. Los hechizos de moda se le daban particularmente mal, pero eso podría hacerlo. Sólo necesitaba ajustar un poco el escote de su túnica y crear un polizón para la parte trasera.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó Smith—. Porque ahora estoy algo ocupado.

—No, todo bien. Muchas gracias, Smith.

La mirada que él le dirigió fue lo único que la joven necesitaba para dar media vuelta y salir de ahí sin mirar atrás. Nott la siguió, examinando el mapa que Smith les había entregado.

—Bueno, no se ve muy complicado. Lo único peliagudo será pasar del salón a los camarines, pero supongo que nos podemos perder los últimos minutos de la función —comentó, acercándose a ella para observar los figurines—. ¿Tienes que usar eso? ¿Qué dirán tus padres?

—Nada. No tienen por qué enterarse. Además, es mi trabajo. Tengo que hacerlo, por mucho que a ellos no les guste. Y soy adulta, así que no tienen mucho que opinar —replicó ella. Aunque vaya que iban a tener cosas que opinar. A sus padres nunca les había gustado su trabajo, pero eso de ir con ropa de muggles les iba a gustar aún menos—. Al menos la tuya te cubre entero —añadió. El escote del vestido muggle mostraba más que cualquiera de sus túnicas. El traje de hombre muggle era más modesto.

—Bueno, donde fueres haz lo que vieres —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros. Para él era fácil decirlo, pero Isla optó por quedarse callada—. ¿Te parece si hacemos un plan para esta noche? Hacerlo todo lo más rápido posible y salir de ahí con Trelawney enseguida.

Isla suspiró. Mientras antes salieran del terreno desconocido, mejor para ambos. Y así podían reducir el riesgo de romper el estatuto del secreto. Porque Trelawney no sonaba como una persona particularmente brillante, y era imposible predecir qué sucedería si se veía acorralado por aurores. Isla y Nott estaban muy preparados, pero un hombre desesperado era complicado de cualquier forma.

—Ese plan me gusta —respondió, sentándose junto a su compañero.

-o-

Al parecer, Trelawney era un personaje popular entre los londinenses. A una cuadra del teatro, donde se habían aparecido, Isla y Nott podían ver a una multitud agolpándose contra las puertas. En la marquesina, un retrato que mostraba a un hombre con turbante rezaba «Ozymandias, el mejor vidente del mundo», lo que hizo que Isla arrugara la nariz. La adivinación no era una forma de conocimiento exacta, de ninguna forma. En Hogwarts enseñaban adivinación, pero todo el mundo sabía que era más bien una reliquia del pasado. Supersticiones absurdas.

—¿Preparada, señorita Black? —le susurró Nott, ofreciéndole el brazo con caballerosidad.

—Nací preparada. Debería saberlo a estas alturas —replicó ella con una mueca burlona, mientras los dos se dirigían a la entrada, donde un hombre vestido con una túnica estrellada les pidió las entradas.

Les habían asignados unas en primera fila, lo que les permitiría el acceso a los camarines al terminar la función. De acuerdo al mapa que les había entregado Smith, había una puerta bajo el escenario. Isla no sospechaba para qué podía servirles, pero los muggles solían estar más allá de su comprensión.

Sin embargo, apenas entraron se preocupó de ver dónde estaba la puerta en cuestión. Nott se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, y le guiñó el ojo. A su alrededor, la gente comentaba las maravillas que supuestamente había hecho Ozymandias. Viudas habían logrado hablar con sus maridos desde el más allá, hijos con sus difuntos padres. La joven auror no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

Los muggles eran capaces de creer cualquier cosa. Especialmente si venía de la boca de un tipo con una túnica llena de estrellas y un turbante mal atado.

—¿Crees que tarde mucho en empezar? —preguntó su compañero, que siempre había sido un tanto impaciente. Las misiones que incorporaban esperar mucho solían ponerlo nervioso.

—Espero que no. Este lugar me da mala espina —musitó ella, mirando a su alrededor. Los asientos estaban cubiertos de terciopelo rojo desgastado, y las molduras de madera dorada estaban ligeramente despintadas. La cortina roja que cerraba el escenario también parecía haber visto tiempos mejores. Seguramente el lugar no había tenido demasiado éxito antes de la aparición de Ozymandias. Iba a hacer un comentario al respecto, pero justo antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, las luces se apagaron.

Una luz iluminó el centro del escenario, donde apareció un hombre vestido con un traje de noche muggle, similar al que llevaba Nott. No era Trelawney, era más gordo y el cabello rubio empezaba a escasearle. En la foto que les habían mostrado, el supuesto vidente tenía una espesa melena clara y parecía ser bastante más joven y débil.

—Damas y caballeros, queremos darle la más cordial bienvenida a este evento. Recuerden que no es un espectáculo —dijo, bajando ligeramente la voz en un susurro teatral—. Lo que van a ver a continuación no es un truco de la mente. No, damas y caballeros. Ozymandias es un vidente y lo que él haga en este escenario es absoluta y totalmente real. Si alguna de ustedes, damas, cree que esto será demasiado para sus frágiles disposiciones, les pido que se retiren inmediatamente. No es algo apropiado para mentes tan delicadas como las suyas.

Isla soltó un bufido ante ese último comentario. Menudo tarado que se había buscado Trelawney para que lo presentara. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver cómo Nott esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

—Ya veo que te ha caído en gracia —soltó por lo bajo. Isla le respondió con un codazo entre las costillas.

—Sin más preámbulos, damas y caballeros —terminó el hombre en el escenario—, dejo con ustedes al fabuloso y misterioso ¡OZYMANDIAS!

Con un movimiento de la mano del presentador, el telón se alzó tras él. La luz que alumbraba el escenario se hizo más tenue e Isla tuvo que entornar los ojos para ver la entrada del mago, que llevaba una túnica bordada con estrellas doradas. El tipo de túnicas que vestían los magos en los cuentos muggles, y que los magos reales no habían usado en los últimos mil años, por lo bajo.

—Damas y caballeros. —El hombre tenía un leve acento, aunque Isla sospechaba que lo estaba fingiendo—. Esta noche, veremos portentos sin igual, como no se han visto en ninguna parte del mundo. Pero para esto necesito pedirles que mantengan el más absoluto silencio.

A su alrededor, Isla sintió exclamaciones de sorpresa ahogadas. Nott puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un comentario sarcástico por lo bajo, refiriéndose al escaso nivel intelectual de los muggles que los rodeaban.

—Primero, tengo que pedirle a un voluntario que suba al escenario —dijo el hombre. Inmediatamente, varias manos se alzaron entre la audiencia—. A ver… —Ozymandias se llevó una mano a la frente, como si estuviese muy concentrado en algo, mientras extendía la otra hacia la audiencia—. Creo que por aquí hay algo… Siento una energía muy fuerte viniendo de ahí. ¿Madame?

Detrás de Isla, una mujer se había parado y estaba levantando la mano. Uno de los asistentes de Ozymandias se estaba acercando a ella. Isla estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, Nott la cogió del codo y la obligó a quedarse sentada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurró, mientras el hombre se acercaba a la dama y la llevaba al escenario.

—Iba a hacer que me subieran al escenario.

—¿Y alertarlo para que pueda escapar? No seas bruta, Black —replicó él.

Isla se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó en la silla. En el escenario, la mujer a la que había seleccionado se había sentado en una silla frente al mago. Iba vestida de negro, como una viuda reciente. La joven auror calculó que debía tener unos treinta años y era muy guapa.

—¿Cuál es su nombre, madame? —preguntó Ozymandias.

—Virginia Roberts.

—¿Y hace cuánto tiempo que falleció su marido?

La audiencia soltó un sonido que parecía impresionado. Isla puso los ojos en blanco. Seguro que la mujer era alguien del equipo de Trelawney, a la que seleccionaban todas las noches. Aunque si había personas que venían más de una vez, el truco no resultaría demasiado. Si el tipo era listo, seguramente había inventado alguna forma de saltarse eso.

—¿Cómo supo eso? —dijo la señora Roberts en el escenario.

—Soy Ozymandias, yo lo sé todo. Así que hace seis meses que perdió a su marido… ¿un accidente en la fábrica, no?

—Sí… —respondió ella, sacando un pañuelo y limpiándose unas lágrimas que la audiencia no alcanzaba a ver e Isla sospechaba que no existían.

—¿Y quiere hablar con él?

Ella asintió sin palabras. En la audiencia, Isla arrugó la nariz. Al menos había contratado a una actriz decente, aunque seguía pareciéndole absurdo que los muggles creyeran en algo de eso. Ozymandias, por su parte, se limitó a sonreír compasivamente.

—No se preocupe. Conmigo tendrá la oportunidad de decirle unas últimas palabras.

—¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto. Es mi misión en este mundo. Su marido se llamaba Martin, ¿no? —Ella asintió con la cabeza—. Pues trataré de llamarlo del mundo de los espíritus. Seguro que usted también quiere verlo. Por favor —pidió dirigiéndose a la audiencia—, no me desconcentren. Este proceso es extremadamente delicado y la menor interferencia podría hacer que fallara. Esto sólo durará unos minutos, señora Roberts —le dijo a la mujer—, pero será tiempo más que suficiente para que pueda despedirse de él, se lo aseguro.

A su alrededor, Isla pudo sentir como todos contenían la respiración. El mago obviamente los tenía completamente fascinados con su actuación, a pesar de que aún no hacía nada particularmente impresionante. Se levantó de la silla recubierta en terciopelo y se puso a un lado, con las manos en las sienes y murmurando frases en un idioma que Isla reconoció como griego.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —murmuró Nott a su lado—. No reconozco ese hechizo…

—No es un hechizo —lo interrumpió ella, en el mismo tono—. Eso es parte del espectáculo, seguro que está haciendo magia no…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, el público ahogó gritos de sorpresa. Isla volvió su vista al escenario. Ahí, una nube azul había aparecido y estaba tomando la forma de un hombre de mediana edad. Ozymandias tenía una mano extendida hacia la figura y parecía estar concentrado en ella.

—Virginia… Virginia… —dijo la nube, con una voz mucho más profunda que la de Ozymandias—. ¿Eres tú?

—Martin, mi vida —respondió la mujer, levantándose de la silla en la que estaba y acercándose a la figura con miedo, como si fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento—. ¿Eres tú?

—Claro que lo soy. ¿Crees que hubiera podido resistirme a decirte adiós?

Isla puso los ojos en blanco una vez más. Si seguía así, iba a terminar con los ojos dados vuelta al final de ese caso. ¿Quién había escrito ese diálogo, por el amor de Merlín? Era digno de un folletín barato, de los que publicaban junto al _Profeta_ cada viernes.

—Oh, Martin… ¿cómo es?

—¿El otro mundo? Es hermoso, mi Virginia. Aunque tómate tu tiempo, porque necesito que cuides a nuestro Thomas.

—Por supuesto, mi vida… —dijo ella, rompiendo en sollozos una vez más—. Lo cuidaré…

—Tengo que irme, me llama el otro lado. Te amo, Virginia… —dijo el espectro.

—Yo… también te amo —masculló ella entre sollozos angustiados—. Oh, Martin…

El «fantasma» abrió la boca como si fuese a decir algo más, pero antes de que ningún sonido pudiera abandonar su garganta, desapareció entre volutas de humo. A su lado del escenario, Ozymandias se desmoronó en el suelo con un gesto teatral, y dos de sus asistentes acudieron a ayudarlo a incorporarse.

Mientras lo retiraban del escenario, y otro asistente acompañaba a la llorosa señora Roberts a su asiento, el maestro de ceremonias volvió al escenario.

—El maestro Ozymandias necesita un descanso, damas y caballeros. Mientras él recupera sus energías, les ofrecemos la presentación de Miss Nelly Goodwin, cuya voz es una de las nuevas maravillas del mundo.

Una mujer muy maquillada —la tal Nelly Goodwin— se subió al escenario. Llevaba un vestido azul chillón y la acompañaba un hombre que se sentó junto un piano que acababan de instalar en el escenario.

—Y esta es nuestra entrada —dijo Nott, indicándole que salieran de ahí lo antes posible. Había que aprovechar ese breve interludio.

Isla asintió y se levantó de su asiento, ignorando por completo a la cantante. De todas formas, el resto de las personas en el público tampoco parecían estar prestándole mucha atención, prefiriendo comentar las maravillas que acababan de presenciar entre murmullos excitados.

Isla y Nott atravesaron la sala de espectáculos y salieron al foyer. Nadie estaba a la vista y ellos ya sabían cómo llegar a los camarines, que estaban tras el escenario y a los que se podía acceder desde una puerta pequeña a un lado del ambigú**.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —les preguntó una mujer al verlos entrar al sector de los artistas.

—Mi mujer está algo mareada y me dijeron que aquí me podían dar algo de agua —dijo Nott rápidamente, dándole un leve codazo a Isla para que actuara débil—. Si no es mucha molestia, por supuesto —añadió con una sonrisa encantadora. Acto seguido, la mujer esbozó una mueca boba y asintió.

—No es molestia, señor. Deme un minuto —respondió antes de desaparecer.

—Vamos, rápido —dijo Isla, que ya había localizado el camarín que ostentaba el nombre de Ozymandias en la puerta. Sin perder el tiempo, los dos se abalanzaron sobre ella, abriéndola de par en par.

Trelawney estaba ahí, aún con la capa con estrellas, pero se había quitado el turbante, el cual había dejado en una mesa con un espejo enorme.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó, sorprendido—. Esta es una zona privada, si desea acordar una reunión, deben hablar con mi a…

—Cyril Trelawney —dijo Isla levantando su varita mientras Nott cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas—. Mi nombre es Isla Black y soy representante de la Oficina de Aurores. Usted está arrestado por poner en riesgo el estatuto del secreto. Si se resiste, esto podría ponerse muy feo.

Cyril Trelawney no era uno de esos hombres que fuera a dar una pelea. Mucho menos cuando había dos aurores altamente entrenados delante de él. Isla pudo ver cómo el hombre procesaba sus opciones, se notaba en la forma en que sus ojos se movían por la habitación.

—Le aconsejo hacer esto por la buenas, Trelawney. Si viene con nosotros, servirá de atenuante en su juicio —prometió Nott.

El hombre asintió, resignado. Isla se acercó a él. Lo más rápido era desaparecerse. Mientras más tiempo pasaran ahí, más probabilidades había de que alguien los descubriera, poniéndolos en aún más peligro de exponer el estatuto.

—Vamos.

Trelawney hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicando que los seguiría. Pero no se movió de su lugar.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Isla, viendo que el hombre se ponía blanco—. Por Morgana, tome asiento. Se ve fatal —musitó, ayudándolo a sentarse.

— _Está aquí_ —dijo el hombre, con una voz que no se parecía a la suya. Una voz que parecía venir de un lugar muy lejano. Isla sintió cómo se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca al oírla. Trelawney tenía los ojos en blanco y no miraba a nada en particular, sólo hablaba con esa voz de ultra tumba—. _Está aquí. Y quiere lo que no pudo obtener la última vez. Pero ahora cuenta con… un sacerdote. Alguien que puede llevar a cabo la voluntad del rey de reyes. Sangre… sangre y vísceras. Y el rey de reyes dejará de ser una ruina en el desierto… Tengan cuidado, porque acecha la Capilla Blanca. Y quiere venganza._

* * *

 **Notas aclaratorias**

*Isla es hermana de Sirius I (1845-1853), Phineas Nigellus (1847-1925) y Elladora Black (1850-1931). La última es la encantadora tía que inició la encantadora tradición de cortar las cabezas de los elfos domésticos. Los nombres de sus padres no aparecen en el árbol genealógico que se ha publicado de los Black, pero sí en el de la película: Cygnus I y Ella (de soltera, Max).

**El foyer es el vestíbulo de un teatro. El ambigú es un sector en el que se sirven refrigerios, que puede estar unido al foyer, o no.

* * *

 _Y este es el primer capítulo. ¿Alguna teoría sobre qué pasará con Isla en los próximos capítulos? Los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _Muselina_


	2. El rey de reyes

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece. Lo demás lo he sacado de la Historia y mi imaginación._

 _«Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 4.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black»._

 _Gracias a la encantadora **Nea Poulain** por su review en el capítulo anterior. Eres la mejor tutora que podía tener en este reto._

 **Ozymandias**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **El rey de reyes**

 _No light: so late! and dark and chill the night!_

 _O, let us in, that we may find the light!_

 _Too late, too late: ye cannot enter now._

-"Late, Late, Late", Alfred, Lord Tennyson

—Black, ¿qué te pasa? —Nott se dejó caer en su silla, mirando a su compañera con curiosidad—. Llevas dos días completos así y me estás empezando a poner nervioso.

Isla puso los ojos en blanco. ¿De verdad era _ella_ la que estaba haciendo que Nott se pusiera nervioso? El joven había sido testigo de las palabras de Trelawney, de su extraño tono de voz, de toda la situación. Eso era más que suficiente para ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

—Es lo que dijo Trelawney cuando lo capturamos, Nott —bufó finalmente—. Hay algo raro en ellas.

—Si me lo preguntas a mí, creo que el problema es que Trelawney es un rarito —dijo Nott con un movimiento de cabeza—. Ya sabes, un poco tocado. Y si sigues comiéndote la cabeza con lo que dijo, vas a terminar igual.

La joven le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero su amigo no pareció darse por enterado. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar el tono de voz del hombre en el camarín. Una voz que parecía haber vivido más tiempo del que le correspondía. Y lo que había dicho… la había mantenido sin dormir por los últimos días.

—Tú también lo escuchaste, ¿por qué no te preocupa?

—Porque es una profecía, Black —replicó Nott poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Ya sabes que son una rama imprecisa de la magia. Y sabes que Trelawney es un fraude.

Isla no estaba segura de eso último. Lo que ella había escuchado esa noche no había sido mentira. Y ella necesitaba saber algo más. Se asomó para revisar si la puerta del escritorio de su jefa estaba abierta. Necesitaba hacerle unas preguntas.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Nott al verla levantarse y dirigirse a la oficina de la mujer.

—Necesito hablar con Crickerly —respondió ella antes de golpear la puerta para avisar de su presencia.

La voz de su jefa le indicó que entrara. Como siempre, la mujer estaba rodeada de papeles e informes que necesitaba llevar a distintas partes del Ministerio. La Sub Jefa de la Oficina de Aurores tenía muchísimo trabajo.

—¿Qué sucede, Black?

Cuando Isla recién había llegado a la Oficina, Crickerly acababa de convertirse en la segunda al mando. Las dos eran las únicas mujeres ahí, pero la auror Crickerly le había dejado en claro que no podía esperar trato especial de su parte. Ella había tenido que luchar por conseguir sus metas, Isla también tendría que hacerlo.

—Es Trelawney, señora Crickerly —dijo Isla, sentándose en el asiento frente a su jefa—. Cuando lo capturamos dijo algo.

—¿Algo?

—Una profecía, creo. Sospecho que puede ser importante —explicó la joven, esperando que su jefa no cuestionara su sanidad. Ella misma lo estaba haciendo.

—¿Por qué cree que es importante?

—No lo sé. Pero me dio mala espina.

Crickerly alzó las cejas, apretando los labios al hacerlo. Isla se preparó para que le dijera que se olvidara del asunto y volviera a su trabajo. Ahora que lo decía, de verdad estaba sonando como una loca. A lo mejor Nott tenía razón.

—¿Y qué pretende hacer? —inquirió la mujer, sorprendiendo a la joven que tenía enfrente. Era la última respuesta que se esperaba la joven por parte de su jefa.

—Había pensado en interrogar a Trelawney —respondió rápidamente—. A lo mejor él puede ayudarme a esclarecer el significado de lo que dijo esa noche.

—¿Lo recuerda?

—Más o menos. En su momento no pensé que fuera importante, pero por alguna razón no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que dijo. De verdad creo que es importante —insistió, esperando que lo que había dicho tuviera sentido para alguien.

Venusia Crickerly se quedó pensativa por unos momentos. Isla se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle preguntado.

—Trelawney está en las celdas del Ministerio —dijo finalmente—. Al final del día quiero un informe sobre esta profecía y qué significa.

Eso no tenía demasiado sentido. Por lo que Isla sabía, las profecías eran un asunto del Departamento de Misterios. No tenía nada que ver con lo que hacían en la Oficina. Pero ella estaba convencida de que había algo acerca de las palabras de Trelawney. «Está aquí» había dicho el hombre. Parecía referirse al presente. Y si así era, algo estaba sucediendo. Isla estaba segura de que no podía ser nada bueno.

—Por supuesto, señora —dijo, antes de levantarse y desaparecer por la puerta. No fuera a ser que Crickerly se arrepintiera de haberle dado esa tarea.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Nott al verla salir del despacho—. ¿Qué te dijo Crickerly?

Isla no respondió. Se limitó a coger su varita de su escritorio y salir de la Oficina en dirección de las celdas de detención en el último piso del Ministerio. Estaban cerca de las salas del Wizengamot, donde se realizaban los juicios.

—¿Qué necesita, señorita Black? —la saludó el encargado de la patrulla que protegía la entradas a las celdas.

—Necesito hablar con un prisionero.

—¿Con quién?

—Cyril Trelawney. Lo trajeron aquí hace dos días —respondió ella—. Hay unos detalles que necesito discutir con él. La subjefa Crickerly me autorizó —añadió mientras le mostraba una nota que su superior había garabateado en caso de que le dieran problemas.

—De acuerdo, deme unos momentos —dijo el guardia antes de desaparecer tras una pesada puerta de metal forjado. Isla puso los ojos en blanco. Odiaba la burocracia que impregnaba todo el Ministerio.

Por suerte para ella, el hombre no se demoró demasiado en volver y decirle que los encargados de las celdas habían aprobado su solicitud. Otro guardia apareció para guiarla por el estrecho pasillo donde se encontraban los prisioneros que esperaban sus juicios.

—Aquí está —dijo señalando la puerta que llevaba el número cinco en letras doradas—. Señor Trelawney, tiene visita. Espero que esté decente —añadió en voz alta mientras abría la puerta de la celda—. Adelante, señorita.

La celda era pequeña y estaba alumbrada con una antorcha que colgaba de la pared. Isla se sorprendió de lo pequeño que se veía Trelawney sin su túnica estrellada. Le habían pasado la túnica verde que llevaban los presos en proceso y se veía más pálido que en el escenario muggle.

—¿Señor Trelawney? —le preguntó—. Soy la auror Black, la que lo arrestó el otro día. Necesito hacerle unas preguntas.

El hombre estaba sentado sobre un colchón desvencijado. Se veía patético y desgastado, a pesar de que apenas llevaba un par de días ahí. La miró con una expresión que ella no supo interpretar, pero ella decidió ignorarlo y sentarse en un taburete de madera que estaba frente al catre.

—Por favor, sospecho que es importante —insistió—. Cuando lo detuvimos… usted tuvo una visión.

—Suele pasar —masculló el hombre—. Soy vidente.

—Sí, claro. Pero esta profecía... no era su voz, señor Trelawney. Y usted dijo algo acerca de… el rey de reyes. ¿Le suena?

—Señorita, no puedo recordar todo lo que digo cuando el don me domina —dijo él con un tono de superioridad que lo hizo parecerse más al hombre que la joven había visto sobre el escenario.

—Por favor, creo que es importante. ¿No tiene ni la menor idea de quién es el rey de reyes?

—Ozymandias —respondió él luego de unos momentos de silencio.

Isla lo miró extrañada. No podía imaginarse que ese hombre pudiera ser el rey de reyes del que había hablado la profecía. Aunque en el escenario se había visto imponente, no tenía el aspecto de un rey de ninguna parte.

—¿Usted? ¿Su alter ego?

—No. El del poema de Shelley. Se refiere a un faraón, pero no recuerdo su nombre en egipcio. Su mal no recuerdo, era un nombre que usaban los griegos para referirse a él —replicó él con una mueca de impaciencia—. De ahí saqué mi nombre artístico.

—Ya veo. ¿Y a qué se refería con eso de que ahora está buscando lo que no pudo obtener la última vez?

—Ni idea. ¿Por qué tendría que saber eso? —preguntó él, que parecía exasperado por las preguntas que Isla le estaba haciendo.

—Usted dijo eso.

—No, señorita. Lo dijo el don. Como debería saber, yo soy un humilde canal para la expresión de algo más importante y poderoso que usted y yo. No recuerdo qué fue lo que dije, porque no lo dije yo, aunque esas palabras hayan salido de mi boca. Así que lamento mucho no poder ayudarla más.

—De acuerdo. —Isla se sintió decepcionada. Estaba muy segura de que Trelawney sería la clave de todo el asunto, pero para lo único que le había servido hablar con él era para que terminara haciéndose más preguntas—. Gracias de todas maneras, señor —añadió levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¿Esto servirá para reducir mi sentencia? —preguntó el hombre antes de que ella cerrara la puerta detrás de sí.

—Veré qué puedo hacer —respondió.

¿Qué demonios tenía que ver un faraón con todo lo que había dicho ese hombre? Había esperado aclarar sus ideas, pero no le había servido de nada.

-o-

Isla no había querido decirle a su jefa que la conversación con el prisionero no la había ayudado demasiado, pero le había dicho que había obtenido una pista y que estaba intentando seguirla. Por eso, pidió permiso para ausentarse de la oficina por unas horas y se dirigió al único lugar en que podía encontrar respuestas para sus interrogantes.

El Museo Británico era uno de sus lugares favoritos en Londres. Al menos la sección mágica lo era. No recordaba haber pasado alguna vez del atrio que compartían el lado muggle y el mágico. Como en el Andén 9 y 3/4, la forma de entrar era atravesando una pared. Cygnus Black llevaba a sus hijos ahí los domingos. Isla era la menor y mientras sus hermanos corrían por los pasillos, nunca podía seguirles el paso. Así que paseaba de la mano de su padre, que adoraba contarle a su hija cosas acerca de los objetos del museo mágico.

Isla atravesó la pared y llegó a una habitación amplia y luminosa, de techos altos y ventanas altas. Estaban encantadas como las del Ministerio y el techo del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. El suelo de mármol era brillante y le trajo recuerdos de su infancia.

Ahora las cosas con su familia no iban tan bien como en esa época.

A ambos lados del atrio había sendas puertas de ébano con decoraciones florales. Una de ellas llevaba a la colección del Museo; la otra tenía un cartel que rezaba «Biblioteca Mágica de Londres».

La joven no había entrado ahí muchas veces, pero sabía que era el mayor archivo del mundo mágico, más grande incluso que la biblioteca de Hogwarts, que siempre le había parecido imponente. Respiró hondo y empujó la pesada puerta hacia el interior de la habitación.

La biblioteca mágica era redonda y estaba coronada por un domo decorado con imágenes de sirenas y otros animales marinos que se movían por el cielo como si estuvieran vivos. Las repisas estaban en las paredes, y tenían pasillos que se extendían a partir de ellas. Al centro de la habitación había varios mesones con lámparas para que la gente leyera y un mesón de atención. La leyenda decía que la habían construido siguiendo unos planos que Rowena Ravenclaw había creado para Hogwarts y que finalmente no habían sido usados en el castillo.

Siendo un día de semana por la mañana, no había demasiada gente ahí. Un mago que escribía muy concentrado en un rollo de pergamino, con la ayuda de un grueso volumen, que tenía apoyado contra otros dos. En otra mesa, una mujer leía con atención un libro que parecía estar ahí desde la conquista normanda. Probablemente una investigadora de algún tipo.

Isla se acercó al mesón de atención.

—Buenos días, ¿podría hablar con un bibliotecario?

—Por supuesto, señorita. Mi nombre es Imogen Weasley, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? —la chica en el mesón no era mucho menor que Isla. Llevaba los anteojos torcidos y una trenza pelirroja que se había recogido de cualquier manera—. Necesito saber lo que busca para poder revisar los ficheros —repitió.

Por supuesto que era Weasley: cabello rojo, pecas y su túnica era evidentemente de segunda mano. Isla había escuchado mucho acerca de esa familia, que era famosa por su interés en los muggles y lo mucho que les gustaba mezclarse con la gente sin magia. Isla creía que había uno de ellos en su año en Hogwarts, pero nunca le había dirigido la palabra.

—Claro, claro. Busco todo lo que tengas sobre Ozymandias.

—¿Ozymandias? ¿Ramsés II? —preguntó la chica casualmente, mientras levantaba su varita y hacía levitar uno de los ficheros hacia su mesa—. También tenemos un poema de Shelley, un muggle —dijo mientras revisaba las tarjetas.

—No creo que sea eso lo que busco.

—Entonces buscas al faraón de la decimonovena dinastía —Imogen le pasó varias tarjetas que tenían anotados los títulos de los libros sobre el faraón o sobre su época—. ¿Sabías que era un mago? Bueno, hay estudios que dicen que la magia corría por las venas de las dinastías egipcias. Aunque nadie ha logrado demostrar que las pirámides fueran construidas mediante magia.

Isla entornó los ojos. ¿Un faraón mago? Suponía que tenía sentido, aunque sus recuerdos acerca de la historia de la magia antigua eran difusos cuando menos. El profesor a cargo de la materia era un hombre muy viejo, que siempre se lanzaba en eternos discursos acerca de los eventos de los que hablaba. Isla se había pasado siete años intentando evitar quedarse dormida en sus clases, lo que le había costado más que aprender cualquier cosa que Binns le hubiera intentado enseñar.

—Sabes mucho sobre el tema —comentó. La señorita Weasley parecía ser despierta e Isla imaginó que podía serle útil a la hora de revisar los dichosos libros que acababa. Y para encontrarlos.

—Siempre me ha fascinado la historia egipcia —replicó la otra joven encogiéndose de hombros—. Y su reinado fue uno de los más prósperos en la historia de Egipto, además.

—¿No hay algún libro en particular que me puedas recomendar acerca del tema? —preguntó Isla, asumiendo que la bibliotecaria le podría echar una mano y ayudarla a descartar algunos de los libros—. La verdad es que no sé nada sobre esto. No presté mucha atención a mis clases de Historia de la Magia.

—¿Acaso lo hizo alguien?

—Buen punto. ¿Alguna idea de por dónde debería empezar a buscar?

—Depende, ¿para qué buscas esta información?

—Soy auror. Es parte de una investigación.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Exactamente. De hecho, ¿en alguno de los libros mencionan a un sacerdote de Ramsés? —preguntó. A lo mejor había un atajo para lo que quería saber.

—¿Un sacerdote de Ramsés II? —repitió Imogen arrugando la nariz pecosa—. Creo haber leído algo así, pero… no es precisamente un libro de historia. Es un compilado de mitología mágica del Antiguo Egipto. Es bastante oscuro.

—¿Cuál de todos estos libros es?

—No está aquí —Imogen se había puesto pálida e Isla tuvo que preguntarse qué tan oscuro sería el libro del que ella hablaba para que la joven bibliotecaria se pusiera de esa forma—. Está en una sección especial, a la que el público no tiene acceso.

—Soy auror. Isla Black, por cierto.

—Por eso voy a dejarte entrar. Ven conmigo. —La joven le indicó que la siguiera por un espacio entre dos libreros, por un pasillo rodeado de libros e iluminado con velas flotantes—. Esto es como la Sección Prohibida en la biblioteca, sólo que yo no dejaría que ningún niño de diecisiete años se acercara a estos libros —musitó cuando llegaron a una puerta metálica decorada con extraños símbolos que Isla no reconoció—. Aunque fueran el mismo Merlín reencarnado.

Isla alzó las cejas. Como estudiante avanzada de Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras, su profesor le había firmado diversas autorizaciones para coger libros en la sección en la que se guardaba lo más peligroso de la colección de Hogwarts. Una vez la chica había cogido un libro al azar, pero los dibujos que mostraban los efectos de unas pociones siniestras la habían impresionado tanto que n había sido capaz de seguir hojeándolo.

¿Qué clase de cosas tendrían al otro lado de esa puerta?

Imogen sacó de un bolsillo un manojo de llaves y seleccionó una bastante grande y de fierro. Cuando la giró en el cerrojo, los símbolos en la puerta se movieron, formando otros. Imogen le dio un empujón a la puerta y reveló una pequeña celda con las paredes llenas de libros. Al centro había una mesa de madera sin pulir, que parecía ser más vieja que todo el resto de la biblioteca.

—Bienvenida —dijo la joven al tiempo que alzaba su varita para encender el candelabro de fierro forjado que colgaba del techo—. El libro que estás buscando debería estar por aquí… —añadió acercándose a una de las repisas.

Mientras ella buscaba el libro, Isla miró los lomos de los libros que estaban ahí. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. El aire parecía cargado de energía oscura y le parecía que el aire estaba demasiado espeso. O a lo mejor era sólo su paranoia.

—Aquí está —dijo Imogen mostrándole un libro de tapas de cuero y tendiéndoselo. Era gordo y parecía estar lleno de polvo—. Te lo voy a advertir desde ya, esto es un poco siniestro… Las tapas están hechas de piel humana.

Isla dejó caer el libro y su compañera se inclinó para recogerlo.

—Te sorprendería lo común que era esto en una época. O sea… no común, pero definitivamente había más libros encuadernados en piel humana de los que uno se podría imaginar. (2)

—Vaya.

—Sí. —Imogen dejó el libro sobre la mesa y se sentó en un taburete, abriendo el volumen y pasando rápidamente las páginas para buscar lo que necesitaban—. Aquí está —añadió señalando una página.

Isla se inclinó sobre el libro, deslizando su mirada sobre el papel, intentando descifrar la letra manuscrita con la que estaba escrito. Hablaba de cómo Ramsés había buscado ser como un dios y cómo sus esfuerzos por buscar la inmortalidad habían llevado a actos de maldad deplorable y a la muerte de su mujer favorita, la reina Nefertari. A pesar de que su reinado había sido próspero para los egipcios, siempre había querido más. (3)

—Quiso ser un dios —musitó Isla—. ¿Eso es posible?

—No lo creo —replicó Imogen—. Pero mira las palabras que escribieron en su tumba.

Isla leyó donde el dedo de Imogen apuntaba. El pelo en la nuca se le puso de punta.

«El rey de reyes descansa en su tumba, hasta que su sacerdote lo traiga de regreso para cumplir su destino».

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Imogen—. ¿Quieres un vaso de agua o algo?

Isla se dejó caer sobre otro taburete y empezó a pasar las páginas a toda velocidad.

—La capilla blanca, la capilla blanca… ¿qué tiene eso que ver con esta historia?

—¿Qué dices acerca de Whitechapel?

—¿Whitechapel?

—Sí, la capilla blanca. Es un distrito muggle y… —el rostro de Imogen se puso pálido y por un momento a Isla le pareció que la joven iba a desmayarse—. Creo que hay algo más que necesita saber, auror Black.

-o-

La subjefa de aurores Venusia Crickerly estaba preparándose para volver a su casa después de un largo día en la Oficina de Aurores. Por suerte para ella, había sido un día relativamente calmado y no parecía haber demasiados fuegos que apagar con sus subordinados.

—¡Auror Crickerly! —Isla Black, que se había pasado todo el día investigando su corazonada, acababa de regresar a la oficina. Su pelo, que habitualmente estaba perfectamente peinado, parecía un nido de pájaros.

—Auror Black, ¿pasa algo?

Isla se detuvo, apoyándose en un escritorio para recuperar el aliento. Llevaba una carpeta azul marino, que parecía llena de papeles. Crickerly arrugó el ceño. La joven parecía perturbada y estaba muy pálida. ¿Qué había descubierto?

—Creo que… creo que encontré algo.

Aunque la subjefa de aurores estaba dispuesta a irse a casa, la expresión de la joven le dijo que no era algo que se pudiera dejar para el día siguiente.

—A mi oficina, Black.

De vuelta en el despacho, la joven dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio de su jefa. La mujer hizo aparecer una taza de té, que le tendió a su subordinada.

—Cálmese, por favor, Black.

La joven asintió, pero se limitó a dejar la taza en la mesa, antes de empezar a sacar papeles de su carpeta. El primero era un recorte de un periódico muggle, con fecha del 1 de septiembre, una semana antes. La noticia era el asesinato de una mujer muggle, Mary Ann Nichols.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—La profecía de Trelawney decía que el rey de reyes está merodeando la Capilla Blanca. La semana pasada esta mujer apareció muerta en el sector de Whitechapel y de acuerdo a la policía muggle está relacionada con otros asesinatos en la misma zona.

—¿El rey de reyes?

—Ozymandias, Ramsés II —explicó Isla—. Un faraón mago que trató de ser un dios y anunció que volvería.

—Black, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Es una locura.

Isla miró a su jefa de hito en hito. Por supuesto que era una locura, ella misma aún no estaba convencida de que estas piezas encajaran así. Pero su instinto le decía que era así, que no era una coincidencia que Trelawney usara el nombre de Ozymandias e hiciera una profecía que mencionara la Capilla Blanca justo cuando una serie de asesinatos estaba siendo cometida precisamente en ese sector del Londres muggle. Las coincidencias no existían.

—Subjefa, le juro que estoy segura. Esto no puede ser casualidad, todas estas relaciones… están diciendo algo.

—¿Y ese algo es que Ozymandias ha vuelto del más allá y está matando prostitutas muggles? —replicó su jefa con una ceja alzada.

—No, no Ozymandias. Su sacerdote. Trelawney lo mencionó y también aparece en un libro que habla de los magos de la decimonovena dinastía. Hay un mago que es el acólito de Ozymandias y él es el que está matando a estas mujeres.

—¿Por qué?

—Aún no lo sé, pero sospecho que tiene que ver con Ozymandias de alguna forma. No me pregunte cómo lo sé, pero lo siento.

—Ya veo… —Isla se preparó para escuchar que estaba loca y que dejara de perder su tiempo con esas cosas—. ¿Qué propone hacer, auror Black?

Isla miró a su superior de hito en hito. ¿Acaso estaba confiando en ella?

—Tenemos que involucrarnos de alguna forma en la investigación muggle. El inspector Abberline tiene toda la información respecto al asesinato de Nichols y las mujeres que la precedieron. Si podemos infiltrar a alguien en el equipo que investiga, tendremos esa información. Y en la biblioteca mágica hay una bibliotecaria que es experta en la magia en el Antiguo Egipto —dijo la joven, adornando ligeramente la experiencia de Imogen—. Ella puede ayudarnos a entender por qué sucede eso.

—¿Le parece de fiar?

—Sí, creo que podemos confiar en ella.

—Auror Black, si alguien tiene que llevar esta investigación debería ser usted —dijo la mujer, dejando los papeles que estaba revisando sobre su escritorio—. Y como sabe, los muggles tienen otras ideas acerca de las mujeres en las fuerzas del orden… Mañana me reuniré a primera hora con algunas personas y buscaremos una forma de hacerlo. Tenemos contacto con el Primer Ministro muggle, como usted sabe, y él puede ayudarnos a hacerla entrar. Pero quiero que sepa que me estoy arriesgando por usted —declaró, mirando a Isla con sus ojos grises—. Espero que no me decepciones, porque voy a estar jugándome mi reputación por este caso.

Isla se cuadró inmediatamente y asintió.

—Puede confiar en mí, auror Crickerly. No la voy a defraudar.

—Eso espero —replicó la mujer—. Ahora, vaya a casa y descanse. La espera mucho trabajo.

La joven asintió y salió de la oficina.

¿En qué acababa de meterse?

* * *

(1) Actualmente, la Biblioteca Británica es el sueño húmedo de cualquier nerd de los libros (como yo). Es la biblioteca más grande del mundo (170 millones de elementos, entre libros y otros formatos) y con objetos históricos que datan del 2000 AC. En la época de Isla, era parte del Museo Británico y uno de los lugares preferidos de autores e intelectuales victorianos. La Sala de Lectura fue construida en 1857 y es maravillosa, aunque ahora está cerrada para el público después de ser convertida en espacio de exhibiciones.

(2) La práctica de encuadernar libros en piel humana tiene nombre: bibliopegia antropodérmica. Su época de esplendor fue en el siglo XVII y se usaba especialmente para libros de anatomía. Sin embargo, a veces se usaban para otros libros. En un artículo que leí se mencionaba una copia de _Justine y Juliette_ del Marqués de Sade, encuadernado en piel de pechos femeninos. Pezones incluidos. #JuroQueNoSoyUnaAsesinaEnSerie

(3) La información acerca de Ramsés II es probablemente alrededor de un 80% verdad, 20% licencia literaria.

* * *

 _Aquí presento oficialmente a mi OC Imogen Weasley. Es la última mujer en nacer en la familia Weasley antes de Ginny (de acuerdo a la wiki, ella fue la primera en varias generaciones, y en este caso son como cien años de diferencia). La creé hace poco, porque necesitaba una bibliotecaria que supiera mucho sobre Egipto (muy conveniente, pero los bibliotecarios saben mucho y, más importante, saben dónde encontrar las cosas) y quería a alguien que hiciera la parte de investigación con libros, mientras Isla va a meterse en la sangre y las tripas. Y no veía a Arthur haciendo eso. Se llama Imogen por la hija de Cymbeline (una obra de Shakespeare) y el nombre me gusta mucho._

 _Otra cosa importante, ¡con este capítulo, el fic pasa el test de Bechdel! (Es un test para ver cómo anda la representación de las mujeres en los medios y se resume en que haya mujeres que tienen conversaciones que no sean acerca de un hombre -yo agrego el corolario de que debe ser una conversación de índole no-romántica, una mujer quejándose del machismo de su jefe pasa el test). Lo mejor es que no pasa el test inverso, porque no hay dos hombres hablando, pero la verdad... bastante representación tienen ellos._

 _En fin, ¡hasta el próximo capitulo!_

 _Muselina_


	3. En la división H

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece. So sad._

 _Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 4.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 _Y ya tenemos aquí el tercer capítulo. Se tardó, pero llegó. Creo que estamos terminando el primer acto, con casi todos los personajes presentados y las tramas frente a nosotros._

 **Ozymandias**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **En la división H**

Los papeles llegaron a primera hora de la mañana. Cuando Isla llegó a su escritorio, estaban ahí. Un papel de aspecto oficial —incluso contaba con la firma de Robert Gascoyne-Cecil, el Primer Ministro muggle— declaraba que la señorita Isla Black era parte de un cuerpo especial de Scotland Yard y que se había solicitado su presencia para investigar junto a la división H.

—¿Crees que bastará para convencerlos? —le preguntó a Nott, que descansaba con los pies sobre su escritorio—. Las mujeres muggles no tienen demasiadas opciones para trabajar. No hay mujeres policías.

—No, pero es oficial. Los muggles no van a cuestionar lo que salga en ese papel.

—Eso espero. Sería tanto más fácil mandar a uno de los hombres —bufó Isla. Le habían pasado un traje de muggle para su rol, pero la encargada del vestuario de las misiones de incógnito había insistido en que fuera cien por ciento real. Isla no podía evitar preguntarse cómo se suponía que las mujeres muggles respiraran con eso puesto. Por lo demás, no era demasiado diferente a las capas que usaban normalmente. Además, habían sido prácticos, la falda y la chaqueta que llevaba estaban hecha de una tela que parecía resistente.

—Sí, pero tú eres la que empezó todo esto —le recordó Nott, arrugando un informe viejo y lanzándolo a un papelero cercano—. Y la que entiende mejor que nadie lo que se supone que vas a investigar.

Isla se centró en los papeles que tenía enfrente. El día anterior, un segundo cadáver había aparecido en Hanbury Street, en el mismo sector de Whitechapel. Por lo que los periódicos muggles decían, era posible que la misma persona que había asesinado a Mary Ann Nichols hubiera matado a la segunda mujer. Isla sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

—¿No crees que tenga razón, verdad?

—Después de conocerte por tantos años, Black, he aprendido que dudar de tu instinto es una estupidez —respondió su amigo—. Lo harás bien. Seguro que puedes manejar a los muggles cómo se te dé la real gana.

—¡Black! —La atronadora voz de la auror Crickerly resonó en la oficina—. En mi oficina, ahora.

Isla le sonrió a Nott y se dirigió hacia dónde la llamaban. Su jefa estaba sentada en su escritorio, con una pipa en la boca. Rara vez fumaba en la oficina, por lo que a Isla le extrañó verla así. Sin una palabra, le indicó que se sentara delante de ella.

—Me imagino que ya leyó las instrucciones del caso. Pero aun así le recordaré que es de vital importancia que los muggles no se enteren de nuestra existencia. Es parte de su misión el que el estatuto del secreto se mantenga como tiene que mantenerse.

—Sí, señora.

—Por lo demás, hemos conseguido que el Primer Ministro muggle firmara una autorización para esta misión. Aunque eso no impedirá que los agentes hagan comentarios. Recuerde que las mujeres no están permitidas en la policía muggle. Sea responsable.

—Por supuesto.

—Bueno, creo que eso es todo, Black. Sólo me queda desearle mucha suerte y recordarle que debe enviar informes diarios con sus avances en el caso. Además, tendrá que venir una vez a la semana a hablar conmigo.

—Lo tengo claro.

—Perfecto —Crickerly expulsó un anillo de humo por la boca—. ¿Qué está esperando, Black? Creo que la esperan en la división H.

-o-

El inspector Abberline estaba cabreado. Principalmente porque desde primera hora de la mañana, los periodistas estaban agolpados en las puertas de la división, haciendo preguntas respecto al hombre al que habían denominado «Delantal de cuero» (1). Si ya estaban revolucionados con el cruento asesinato de Mary Ann Nichols, la aparición de un segundo cadáver el día anterior era como una fiesta para ellos.

—Malditos periodistas —masculló por lo bajo, apoyado en el mesón de atención de la división, donde el viejo Bucket solía tomar nota de quienes entraban a solicitar la ayuda de la policía—. No podemos hacer nuestro trabajo en paz si siguen molestando en nuestra puerta.

El inspector Reid, segundo al mando en la división, miró a Bob Hitchens y puso los ojos en blanco. Durante las últimas dos semanas, sus quejas contra los periodistas se habían transformado en un ingrediente habitual de las conversaciones al interior de la división. De cada tres frases que decía Abberline, al menos una era para dedicarle insultos a los medios de comunicación.

—Hace dos minutos salí a pedirles espacio, pero me ignoraron completamente —dijo Reid al ver que su jefe se disponía a acercarse a la puerta para echarles una nueva sarta de groserías a los periodistas que esperaban en la puerta—. No creo que valga la pena perder su tiempo, inspector.

Abberline quitó la mano del pomo de la puerta, volviendo al grupo junto a la mesa de atención. Lucía cansado, más cansado de lo que Bob recordaba haberlo visto en su vida. Normalmente, su división tenía que lidiar con crímenes bastante desagradables, pero los últimos dos habían estado fuera de cualquier expectativa.

—Baxter examinará el cuerpo en el Working Lad's Institute —indicó Reid—. Philips (2) nos envió una nota por si nos interesaba estar presentes.

—Claro que estaremos ahí —bufó Abberline de malos modos.

Bob arrugó el ceño. La parte que menos le gustaba del trabajo de detective era precisamente la que involucraba estar presente en las autopsias. Aún sentía el estómago revuelto por la autopsia de Mary Ann Nichols. Esa brutalidad no podía ser obra de un humano normal.

En ese momento, la campanilla de la puerta de entrada resonó en el lugar. Los tres hombres que estaban apoyados en el mesón de atención se incorporaron. Bob alzó una ceja al ver que quien acababa de cruzar la puerta era una mujer.

Una mujer que no se parecía en nada a las mujeres que normalmente cruzaban la puerta. Bien vestida, con una chaqueta y una falda de paño oscuras, y una blusa blanca que era coronada con un pañuelo verde esmeralda. Llevaba el cabello bien peinado y con un sombrero a juego con su atuendo. Bob no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que era guapa, con el pelo oscuro y los ojos grises extrañamente cálidos.

—¿En qué podemos ayudarla, señorita? —inquirió Reid, al ver que Abberline no reaccionaba al verla. Nunca le había gustado tratar con la gente. Reid bromeaba diciendo que prefería entenderse con los cadáveres, cosa que no estaba demasiado lejos de la verdad.

—Sí, supongo que sí. ¿El inspector Abberline? —preguntó la mujer, levantando la barbilla, al tiempo que extraía unos papeles del interior de su chaqueta.

—Soy yo, ¿y usted? —respondió bruscamente el hombre, sin tomar los papeles que la joven le tendía.

—Isla Black. Investigadora de la división especial de Scotland Yard, Inspector Abberline —respondió ella, mostrando la identificación que le habían entregado en la Oficina de Aurores con la firma de Gascoyne-Cecil—. Supongo que le sorprende ver a alguien de mi sexo en una posición de importancia.

—Debo decir que sí, señorita. No estaba enterado de la existencia de esta división —masculló él entre dientes mientras examinaba los papeles. Al menos la firma del Ministro parecía estar sirviendo.

—Es un asunto secreto. Hay muchos que no creen que las mujeres tengamos un lugar en la policía —respondió ella—. Si usted es uno ellos, le sugiero que envíe sus comentarios directamente a Su Majestad. Estoy segura de que la _reina_ estará encantada de escucharlos.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cómo Reid y Hitchens soltaban unas risitas, que se apresuraron en disimular con toses. Abberline les dirigió una mirada que hubiera podido asesinarlos, pero no comentó nada más respecto a la presencia de Isla.

—Señorita Black, me presento, soy el inspector Reid —la saludó el más alto de los dos, un caballero de mediana edad y brillantes ojos azules—. Es un placer conocerla.

—Bob Hitchens —dijo el hombre que tenía a su lado, que no podía ser mucho mayor que Isla y la miraba con curiosidad apenas disimulada—. Detective en la división H. Un placer.

—Muy amable, señor Hitchens —replicó Isla—. Ahora, me encantaría ver los archivos del caso, necesito ponerme al tanto de lo que ha sucedido. Tengo entendido que ayer han encontrado otro cuerpo, ¿no?

—Exactamente, señorita Black. Esta tarde iremos al examen, supongo que usted también querrá ir —le informó Reid.

—No creo que una morgue sea el mejor lugar para una mujer —señaló Abberline, que estaba apoyado en el mesón examinando unos papeles. Reid se disculpó y desapareció en un despacho situado junto a la entrada—. No es apto para sus sensibilidades.

Isla apretó los labios, pero contó mentalmente hasta diez antes de responder. Mal que mal, ella era la que estaba irrumpiendo en el lugar de trabajo de Abberline. Y le estaba pidiendo mucho, considerando lo que la mayoría de los muggles pensaban acerca de su sexo.

—Mis sensibilidades estarán perfectamente bien, inspector Abberline. Usted no tiene por qué preocuparse de ellas. Yo sólo quiero hacer mi trabajo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que Hitchens estaba enarcando una ceja, pero no parecía desaprobar sus palabras. Antes de que Abberline tuviera la posibilidad de replicarle, el inspector Reid salió del despacho y le tendió a Isla una carpeta.

—Es todo lo que tenemos por el momento. Si gusta, puede usar mi despacho para leerla. Tendrá que disculpar el desorden, como se imaginará, los últimos días han estado ocupados.

—Y hemos estado durmiendo aquí —añadió Hitchens con una mueca—. Gracias a Dios por el bar de la esquina y sus pasteles de carne.

—¿Este es su despacho, señor Reid? —inquirió la joven señalando la oficina de la que había salido el hombre unos momentos antes.

—Sí, claro. Puede usarlo.

Isla asintió con la cabeza y entró a la pequeña habitación. Estaba desordenada y una cama plegable ocupaba una esquina. Revisando los papeles de la carpeta, se sentó tras el enorme escritorio que ocupaba prácticamente todo el espacio.

Las notas sobre Mary Ann Nichols (alias: Polly) estaban escritas con una letra alargada e inclinada, seguramente de la propia mano de Reid, que tenía todo el aspecto de un hombre bastante competente. Aparentemente, la mujer había estado casada y tenía cinco hijos, aunque hacía un tiempo que estaba separada de su marido. Él había declarado que su mujer tenía problemas con el alcohol, además de ejercer la prostitución. Isla arrugó el ceño. El documento indicaba que su marido había dejado de pagarle una suma de cinco chelines mensuales debido a que su mujer se estaba ganando la vida por «medios ilícitos». Además, las notas indicaban que la mujer había pasado tiempo en una casa de trabajo y que había trabajado como doncella hasta que su patrona la había acusado de robo.

Isla suspiró. Si Mary Ann no hubiera muerto asesinada en esas circunstancias, probablemente hubiera seguido con su vida y nadie sabría de su existencia. A nadie le importaría un pimiento. No podía imaginarse algo así sucediendo en la sociedad mágica. Los muggles no tenían corazón, evidentemente.

Del pequeño bolso que llevaba —al que le había hecho un hechizo de extensión indetectable—, sacó una libreta y una pluma fuente, junto a un frasquito de tinta. Normalmente usaba plumas de águila, pero los muggles habían dejado de utilizarlas años atrás. Aunque no estaba segura acerca de confiar en el artilugio muggle, lo había aceptado de todas maneras como parte de su atuendo de incógnito. Se dispuso a tomar notas, porque estaba segura de que tendría que ir a preguntarle a Imogen acerca de esto.

Siguió leyendo las notas que se referían al hallazgo del cuerpo, que había aparecido en Buck's Row, casi a las cuatro de la mañana, y a apenas ciento cincuenta yardas del Hospital de Londres. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven. ¿Acaso Mary Ann había intentado salvarse? Quizás se había arrastrado hacia ahí buscando ayuda. El médico al que había recurrido la policía había señalado que probablemente llevaba alrededor de media hora muerta.

Después, seguía una lista de las heridas que se habían observado en el cuerpo: la garganta había sido cortada dos veces —de izquierda a derecha—, y tenía varias incisiones en el estómago, de entre seis y ocho pulgadas de largo. El doctor también había señalado que la escena del crimen estaba notoriamente falta de sangre, aunque eso podía deberse a que las heridas del abdomen habían sido hechas post mortem.

—Disculpe, señorita Black. —Bob Hitchens acababa de golpear la puerta abierta para señalar su presencia y estaba apoyado en el dintel—. ¿Puedo ofrecerle una taza de té o algo? Hemos sido extraordinariamente descorteses, pero comprenderá que con todo lo que ha sucedido, las cosas en la división no están en su mejor momento.

—Me imagino —replicó ella—. Y sí, me gustaría una taza de té.

—Enseguida la traeré.

—Señor Hitchens —dijo ella para detenerlo—. El doctor Llewellyn señaló que en la escena del crimen de Mary Ann Nichols había poca sangre para las heridas que presentaba.

—Sí, cree que las heridas fueron infringidas post mortem —respondió él—. Seguramente Reid lo ha puesto en sus notas.

—Sí, sí. Pero ¿nadie barajó la alternativa de que la mujer no hubiera sido atacada en Buck's Row? —preguntó Isla. Hitchens soltó un silbido y se sentó en la silla frente a ella, mirándola con una expresión que parecía decir que estaba impresionado con la idea.

—Se supone que llevaba media hora muerta cuando la encontraron, ¿no? ¿Por qué alguien se arriesgaría a ser encontrado arrastrando un cadáver? —le preguntó.

—Por la misma razón que alguien se arriesgaría en ser descubierto apuñalando y destrozando un cadáver —replicó Isla.

—¿Cree que es posible que Nichols haya sido asesinada en otro lugar y arrastrada a Buck's Row en menos de media hora?

—Puede ser. O que no estaba muerta cuando la abandonaron ahí.

Hitchens alzó una ceja e hizo una mueca que parecía decir que estaba considerando la teoría de Isla. Ella volvió su atención a la carpeta que había dejado sobre el escritorio, donde había algunas imágenes. Isla no podía creer el realismo que podían alcanzar los muggles.

—Las fotografías son impresionantes.

Ahora fue el turno de Isla de alzar una ceja. Había escuchado que los muggles estaban haciendo experimentos que les permitían captar imágenes de la realidad, aunque no había visto nunca lo que se podía lograr. Era ciertamente interesante.

—Sí, pobre mujer.

—Londres no es una ciudad amable —musitó Hitchens, con una mirada enigmática—. Por lo demás, creo que le he prometido una taza de té, ¿no?

—No es necesario que se preocupe, señor Hitchens.

—Será un placer, señorita Black —respondió él con una reverencia de la cabeza—. Si me espera unos momentos, estaré encantada de traérsela.

Sin embargo, el joven no alcanzó a levantarse de la silla antes de que los inspectores Abberline y Reid aparecieran en el dintel de la puerta abierta.

—Hitchens, señorita Black, tenemos que ir a la examinación del cuerpo. ¿Sigue deseando ir, señorita? —indicó Abberline con un gesto displicente.

—Por supuesto. Soy parte de la investigación, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —dijo él de malos modos—. En ese caso, espero que esté lista porque nos esperan en el Working Lads' Institute en menos de media hora.

—No se preocupe, inspector Abberline. Estoy lista cuando usted lo necesite —respondió ella. En cierta medida, le recordaba un poco a la auror Crickerley, que también tenía un carácter de perros con los nuevos.

Guardando sus cosas en el bolso que llevaba, donde también estaba su varita en caso de emergencia, se levantó de su asiento para seguir a los hombres. Hitchens se levantó al mismo tiempo que ella, pero la dejó salir primero con un gesto caballeroso.

-o-

El Working Lads' Institute era un edificio de ladrillos enorme emplazado en plena Whitechapel Road. Aunque su principal uso era un hostal para jóvenes trabajadores, pero también se lo utilizaba para otros fines, como en el caso presente.

La examinación se llevaría a cabo en una de las habitaciones del tercer piso, especialmente acondicionada. Cuando los investigadores de la división H llegaron ahí, los estaban esperando el señor Baxter acompañado por el doctor Philips. Al ver a Isla, el primero hizo una mueca de desagrado. El doctor, por su parte, se limitó a alzar las cejas en un gesto de leve sorpresa.

—La señorita Black viene de la división especial de Scotland Yard —la presentó Abberline con desgana—. Aparentemente, necesitamos ayuda para resolver este caso.

—No conocía esa división especial —comentó Baxter, al que obviamente no le hacía gracia la presencia de Isla—. Doctor, ¿está seguro de que esto es apropiado?

Philips, que iba en mangas de camisa y llevaba un delantal similar al de un carnicero sobre su ropa, se encogió de hombros. A él parecía darle igual que ella estuviera ahí. Llevaba el cabello largo y desordenado y su bigote era irregular, como si no hubiera tenido tiempo para arreglarse esa mañana.

—No creo que la señorita vea nada que no haya visto antes. Las mujeres suelen estar conformadas de la misma manera —dijo con un tono que no delataba sus pensamientos—. Ahora, si no les importa: ¿podemos empezar?

—Por supuesto, doctor —respondió Baxter, antes de acomodarse en una silla. Hitchens le indicó a Isla que ocupara la única silla extra que quedaba, pero ella se negó con la cabeza. No iba a sentarse si el resto no lo hacía. De todas formas, sacó su libreta y un lápiz de madera —otro invento muggle que le parecía extraordinariamente útil—, para tomar apuntes.

Dos muchachos —que no podían pasar de los diecisiete años—, aparecieron por una de las puertas, arrastrando una camilla en la que descansaba un cuerpo cubierto por una sábana. Los dos muchachos se retiraron y el doctor alzó la tela, mostrando el cuerpo de una mujer de mediana edad. Al fondo de la sala, un joven delgado tomaba notas.

—Sujeto: Anne Chapman, de soltera Smith —recitó con un tono parejo—. Cuarenta y siete años. Estatura: cinco pies. Peso: cincuenta y ocho kilos. Profesión: no determinada.

»El cuerpo presenta un corte en la garganta, realizado de izquierda a derecha. Sin embargo, es poco probable que esta haya sido la causa de muerte —añadió mientras indicaba la piel del cuello y abría la boca de la víctima para mostrar que la lengua estaba hinchada—. De acuerdo al informe policial, a la occisa se la encontró con un pañuelo alrededor de la garganta. Probablemente este fue utilizado para asfixiarla antes de infringirle los cortes en el cuello.

Isla pudo ver que Hitchens la miraba de reojo, como si quisiera ver su reacción. Isla mantuvo el rostro sin expresión.

—Al igual que en el caso de Mary Ann Nichols, el abdomen de la víctima presenta cortes —dijo mientras mostraba el vientre desnudo de la mujer, lacerado en varios lugares—. Otro corte empieza en el esternón y termina sobre la pelvis —añadió mientras cogía una pinza grande y la utilizaba para levantar la piel de la mujer. Un olor penetrante invadió la nariz de Isla, que se obligó a mantener la calma—. Se la encontró con los intestino hacia afuera, colgando sobre sus hombros —añadió con el mismo tono calmo que había usado para decir su altura y peso—. Nótese que la mitad de su útero ha sido extirpado.

La joven siguió tomando notas, sin delatar la impresión que le habían causado esas últimas palabras. En el otro cuerpo no había faltado nada, ¿por qué ahora le había quitado el útero? ¿Y por qué el útero?

—¿Diría usted que existe la posibilidad de que la hayan asesinado para obtener el ú… —Baxter se interrumpió mirando a Isla antes de corregirse y continuar—: el órgano en cuestión? Un estadounidense se acercó hace poco a una escuela médica en Londres para ver si podía obtener uno.

—No puedo negar que es una posibilidad, pero lo veo poco probable. Como usted recordará, yo fui a examinar el cuerpo alrededor de las seis y media de la mañana de ese día —dijo Philips, al que no parecía perturbarle nada—. No había un rastro de sangre que llevara a ese lugar, de lo que deduzco que fue asesinada _in situ_. Si el objetivo era extirparle el útero, lo más probable es que lo hubiera hecho en un lugar en que tuviera espacio y comodidad para realizar el procedimiento.

»Sin embargo, hay algo que quiero mencionar y me parece importante —continuó el médico sin inmutarse—. A excepción de los cortes en el cuello, las laceraciones en el cuerpo han sido hechas de manera limpia, aunque no puedo asegurar con qué clase de cuchillo fueron realizadas.

—¿Cree que el asesino tiene conocimientos anatómicos? —inquirió Reid, que estaba escuchando en silencio.

—No. Los lugares de los cortes son inexactos y es evidente que necesitó hacer más de uno para cumplir sus objetivos —explicó Philips—. Sin embargo, están hechos con más precisión de la que se puede esperar para alguien que no tiene experiencia médica.

—¿Podría ser un médico? —Abberline no parecía darle demasiado crédito a la teoría que le estaban presentando—. ¿O un estudiante de medicina?

—Es una posibilidad, pero la verdad es que no puedo asegurarlo. El útero fue extraído con un corte certero, por lo que deduzco que hay un cierto conocimiento anatómico detrás de esto. Sin embargo, no voy a arriesgarme a hacer elucubraciones que no puedo responder.

—Pero tendremos por dónde empezar a investigar —apuntó Reid—. Es algo.

—¿Hora de muerte? —preguntó Abberline, arrugando el ceño.

—Por mi examen anterior del cuerpo, creo que la víctima expiró alrededor de las cuatro y treinta de la mañana —respondió el doctor.

—Disculpe, tenía entendido que el cuerpo fue encontrado a las seis de la mañana y que a esas alturas ya se encontraba frío —lo interrumpió el inspector Reid—. Y por lo demás, se contradice con los testigos —añadió, al tiempo que sacaba una libreta del bolsillo de su chaqueta y daba vuelta las páginas para buscar sus apuntes—. Una mujer, Elizabeth Long, dice que la vio a las cinco treinta de la mañana hablando con un caballero. Un tal John Richardson, residente del sector, dice que pasó por ahí a las cinco y no vio nada.

—¿Es posible que esté equivocado?

—Es posible —concedió el doctor, que estaba revisando el cuero cabelludo del cuerpo en busca de contusiones—. Después de todo, mis cálculos se basan en la temperatura del cuerpo, lo que es un método crudo para deducir esto. Es posible que el cuerpo se haya enfriado más rápidamente de lo normal, considerando su falta de ropa.

Isla había anotado todos esos detalles y estaba esperando que el hombre dijera algo más. Sin embargo, parecía que la examinación se había dado por terminada.

—Inspector Reid —dijo Baxter acercándose al grupo de detectives—. Le agradecería si me envía una copia de los elementos que se encontraron con el cuerpo. La necesitaré para mis archivos.

—Apenas volvamos a la división se la haré llegar —respondió el aludido, aunque no parecía particularmente emocionado por la perspectiva. Lanzó una mirada de reojo al cuerpo que el doctor había vuelto a cubrir con la sábana blanca, que estaba manchada con tierra y sangre coagulada—. Es una lástima. Tenía hijos.

—Ella sabía perfectamente lo que hacía en las calles, Reid —dijo Abberline, con una mueca de desprecio—. No sé qué esperaba encontrar paseándose por ahí como una cualquiera.

Isla no pudo evitarlo y se acercó al inspector. Sentía como la ira la invadía, porque estaba de acuerdo con Reid. No era justo que Ann Chapman hubiera muerto de esa forma. De la misma forma que no era justo que Mary Ann Nichols hubiera sufrido ese sentido. No era culpa de ellas. Era culpa del desalmado que las había destrozado con su cuchillo o lo que fuese.

—Disculpe, ¿entendí correctamente? —lo encaró Isla—. ¿Está usted diciendo que porque estas mujeres eran prostitutas se merecían su destino? Me preguntó qué pensará usted de la sociedad que las empujó a esto. Estas son mujeres sin educación, sin posibilidad de trabajar o con unos sueldos miserables. ¿De verdad las está juzgando por intentar sobrevivir en este lugar?

—Señorita Black… —Abberline la miró con infinito desprecio—. Por mucho que sea parte de Scotland Yard, le recuerdo que debe mantenerse como una profesional y no dejar que sus sentimientos femeninos dominen su carácter. Yo acepté las órdenes superiores de incluirla en la investigación, pero tenga muy claro que no me temblará nada a la hora de pedir que la retiren de mi equipo si no puede ser un ser racional.

Isla arrugó la nariz, dispuesta a decirle unas cuantas verdades a ese muggle insolente, pero en ese momento, Hitchens la cogió del brazo.

—¿No quiere tomar algo de aire, señorita Black?

* * *

(1) Por supuesto que nadie le dijo "Jack el destripador" en los primeros asesinatos. Fue con la carta "Dear Boss" (recibida por la Central News Agency de Londres el 27 de septiembre de 1888 y por Scotland Yard, dos días después), que la prensa le cambió el nombre.

(2) Doctor George Bagster Philips, era el cirujano de la división H. Wynne Edwin Baxter era un abogado que dirigió la investigación por el aspecto judicial.

* * *

 _Abberline y Reid son personajes históricos, que también aparecen en la serie_ Ripper Street _(que sigue a la división H en los años que siguieron a los asesinatos de Jack), que me ha servido para ver más o menos cómo era la vida en la división (como la cama plegable, que Reid en la serie tiene en su oficina). Philips y Baxter también lo son, aunque no serán tan centrales como los otros dos._

 _Por cierto, en la serie, a Reid lo interpreta Matthew Macfadyen, que hizo de Darcy en la_ Orgullo y prejuicio _de 2005. Para que vean lo superficial que soy, por él empecé a ver la serie (aunque lo de serie policial victoriana también tuvo su atractivo)._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _Muselina_


	4. Querido jefe

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece y escribo sin fines de lucro._

 _Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 4.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Al borde del límite (que en realidad era ayer, pero tenía un día de prórroga, así que me he salvado por los pelos) vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Es más corto que los anteriores, porque es un poco de transición._

 _Espero que les guste._

 **Ozymandias**

 **Capítulo 4**

« **Querido jefe** »

 _The clouds had made a crimson crown_

 _Above the mountains high._

 _The stormy sun was going down_

 _In a stormy sky._

-Mary Elizabeth Coleridge, "A Moment"

Durante los días que siguieron, Isla trabajó codo a codo con los detectives muggles, que a pesar de los recelos iniciales —por su sexo y su repentina aparición— pronto decidieron que la joven no iba a ser un peligro para la investigación. Después de todo, muchos varones se desmayaban en las autopsias e Isla apenas se había inmutado.

Por lo demás, la exasperaba sobremanera la lentitud de los métodos de investigación muggle. Sin embargo, un día había intentado usar un hechizo de detección —discretamente, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie más ahí— en el sitio donde habían encontrado a la segunda víctima. A pesar de que era un hechizo que había realizado en innumerables ocasiones, en este caso algo extraño había sucedido. Como si alguna fuerza extraña estuviera bloqueando su magia. Se lo había reportado a la auror Crickerly, la cual la había mirado con preocupación.

—No me gusta esto —había dicho la mujer.

A Isla tampoco le gustaba.

Imogen le había enviado una lechuza ese día por la mañana, directamente a su casa. Decía que Isla tenía que ir lo antes posible a verla en la biblioteca, que había descubierto algo interesante. Por eso, después de terminar una nueva jornada infructífera en la División H, Isla se había aparecido en una callejuela en las cercanías del Museo Británico.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de cruzar las puertas que tan bien conocía cuando Imogen, con una túnica azul, apareció frente a ella.

—Por Morgana, Isla —dijo al verla. Su melena pelirroja estaba tan despeinada como la primera vez que se habían visto y llevaba una pluma detrás de la oreja—. ¿Era necesario demorarse tanto?

Las dos habían pasado a llamarse por sus primeros nombre poco después de conocerse. Imogen había demostrado ser una fuente inagotable de conocimiento e Isla estaba feliz de haberla encontrado. Mal que mal, había sido ella la que la había llevado a los crímenes de Whitechapel. Le debía su primera pista a esa joven.

—Estaba con la policía muggle, no podía ausentarme así como así.

—Oh, cierto. Bueno, tiene que ver con eso.

—¿Con «Delantal de cuero»? —Isla miró a su nueva amiga con un gesto ligeramente incrédulo. ¿Qué podían decir los libros de Imogen acerca de esos asesinatos?

—Eso creo. Puede ser una pista.

—¿Cómo es posible?

Imogen le indicó que la siguiera por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación secreta que habían usado la primera vez. Mientras caminaban, empezó a hablar apresuradamente.

—Pues, ¿recuerdas a Ozymandias? —preguntó, ante el asentimiento de cabeza de Isla, siguió hablando—. La cosa es que estuve leyendo unos libros antiguos, siguiendo la profecía, la del sacerdote.

—Pensé que estábamos de acuerdo en que el sacerdote es el asesino —dijo Isla, sintiendo que todo lo que estaba escuchando era información que ya conocía—. No me digas que me llamabas para esto.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió su amiga—. Hay algo más —dijo mientras abría la puerta de la salita y le indicaba a Isla que entrara. Había unos libros en la pesada mesa de madera, abiertos a la mitad. De reojo, Isla pudo ver algunas ilustraciones que parecían siniestras.

—Es… esto —dijo Imogen, tendiéndole uno de los libros. Isla no quiso ni siquiera preguntar con qué estaba encuadernado, aunque el color tostado de las tapas no le inspiraba confianza—. Lee aquí —le indicó un párrafo en la página de la derecha.

« _De la sangre, de la fuente de la vida, de las entrañas de quienes proveen con la existencia. La única forma de volver a la vida es desde el inicio_ », leyó Isla. La referencia era críptica, sólo quedaba claro que la sangre era un elemento clave.

—¿Qué es esto, Imogen? —preguntó.

—Es un ritual egipcio, que se supone que serviría para traer de regreso a quienes partían del mundo —musitó ella—. Por lo que he logrado entender de todo esto, se requieren ciertos órganos para que resulte, además de la sangre de las víctimas. Estuve revisando otros libros y muchos de ellos se refieren al útero como «fuente de la vida».

Isla la miró de hito en hito, como si no terminara de creer las palabras que estaba pronunciando su amiga. No podía olvidar la autopsia en el Working Lads' Institute. Aunque se había esforzado por mantenerse tranquila, lo cierto era que la había perturbado. Especialmente por la falta del útero. No entendía por qué alguien hubiera querido perder tiempo quitando un órgano del cuerpo de una mujer muerta. O medio muerta. El médico sostenía que las heridas habían sido provocados _ante mortem._

—Dijiste que a la segunda víctima le faltaba el útero, ¿no? —preguntó Imogen con una mueca preocupada—. Por eso me llamó la atención esa parte. Encaja con lo que está pasando, ¿o no?

—Eso creo. Y también quiere decir que todo esto está muy lejos de acabarse pronto —musitó Isla, leyendo los párrafos que seguían rápidamente. Otros órganos era mencionados.

—Hay dibujos —indicó Imogen.

—¿Qué?

—Diagramas, esquemas —dijo la joven, indicándole que diera vuelta la página—. No es bonito.

Isla hizo lo que la joven le sugería y estuvo a punto de dejar caer el libro. Las imágenes mostraban, con asombrosa exactitud, la forma en la que se debían hacer los sacrificios. El primer dibujo incluso mostraba cómo cercenar el cuello.

La herida era espantosamente similar a la que había observado en el cuerpo de la desdichada Annie Chapman. Como si el asesino hubiese visto ese mismo libro. Quizás había más copias.

—Imogen, ¿crees que haya más copias de este libro?

—Lo dudo. Es muy antiguo y fue escrito a mano, antes de que los magos empezaran a usar imprentas mágicas, ¿sabes? Debe ser del siglo catorce o algo así —dijo ella—. Pero creo que puedo hacer averiguaciones. Los bibliotecarios tenemos contactos de todo tipo —añadió con una sonrisa divertida.

Isla dudaba mucho que los contactos de Imogen fueran tan amplios como la joven parecía creer, pero agradeció el intento de su amiga por aliviar el aire de la diminuta habitación, que parecía aún más espeso y pesado que cuando entraron.

—Pero, ¿por qué prostitutas? —preguntó, volviendo su atención al tema que las convocaba ahí—. Siempre había leído que los antiguos hacían sacrificios con vírgenes, ya que conservaban su pureza y esas cosas.

—Creo que también tengo la respuesta a eso —dijo Imogen, esbozando una leve sonrisa a pesar de lo morboso del tema que discutían—. Es… bueno. Los sacrificios de vírgenes también se realizaban, pero con motivos diferentes. Pero las… mujeres de vida alegre… —siguió diciendo, evitando la palabra. Isla sólo pudo pensar que las mujeres que había visto en Whitechapel llevaban una vida que era cualquier cosa menos alegre—. Supongo que estás familiarizada con la teoría de los humores, ¿no?

—Algo —asintió Isla.

—Bueno, los antiguos creían que el poder de un hombre se transmite con su semilla y que las mujeres podían absorberla al… mantener relaciones carnales con ellos. —Las mejillas de Imogen se pusieron del mismo color de su cabello al decir eso, tanto que sus pecas desaparecieron casi por completo de su rostro—. Naturalmente, se creía que las… estas mujeres poseían la fuerza de todos los hombres con los que hubieran yacido.

—Oh.

Isla se mordió el labio. Si la idea de Imogen era la correcta, implicaba que el sacerdote esperaba recuperar a su señor en gloria y majestad. Y con la fuerza de cientos de hombres.

-o-

Hitchens estaba mirando el mapa que habían instalado en la pared de la oficina del inspector Reid, haciendo anotaciones en una libreta que siempre llevaba consigo. Isla estaba sentada a la mesa, revisando los informes de las autopsias de las mujeres. Imogen le había pedido que le llevara información sobre las muertas, para comprobar una teoría que tenía.

Había copiado todo lo que le había parecido relevante, pero aparte de eso no estaba muy segura de qué era lo que buscaba su amiga.

—Necesito un descanso —masculló el joven después de un rato, dejándose caer sobre la única silla desocupada en el despacho—. Y usted también, señorita Black. Lleva revisando esos informes toda la mañana.

—¿Sí? Creo que no lo había notado —replicó ella, alzando una ceja.

—Es bueno para el cerebro, dicen —comentó él. Se había quitado la chaqueta un rato antes y ahora se estaba arremangando la camisa. Isla pudo ver el borde de un tatuaje justo arriba del codo, donde llegaba la camisa.

—Bueno, en ese caso, supongo que habrá que hacerlo —dijo ella, apartando los papeles que tenía enfrente.

—Así me gusta —respondió él, girando la silla y sentándose de cara al respaldo. Tenía una sonrisa de muchacho que se contradecía con la cicatriz que le cruzaba el mentón—. Debo decir que tenerla aquí durante estas semanas ha sido un cambio muy agradable. Además, creo que ha logrado suavizar un poco al señor Abberline.

Isla alzó una ceja. Dudaba mucho que nada pudiera suavizar al malhumorado policía, que siempre respondía a todo el mundo de mala manera, incluso a ella misma.

—Pero tengo una pregunta, ¿cómo es que una mujer terminó en Scotland Yard? —dijo él, inclinándose sobre la mesa en dirección a ella. Sus ojos azules tenían un brillo que Isla reconoció como curiosidad.

—No fue fácil. Pero supongo que sólo bastó que algunas personas creyeran en mí —dijo ella, intentando ser vaga al respecto. Hitchens entrecerró los ojos, como si no le creyera—. Aún es un programa secreto, señor Hitchens. Ustedes son la primera división que trabaja con nosotros.

—Puede decirme Bob, señorita Black. Todo el mundo lo hace. Excepto mi madre, que me dice Robert Edmund cuando la hago enfadar.

Isla no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario. Quizás las madres muggles y las brujas no eran tan diferentes como uno se podría imaginar. Seguramente había cosas universales y comunes a todas ellas.

—De acuerdo, Bob. Y si no le importa, ¿puedo preguntarle cómo es que usted llegó a ser detective?

El joven estiró los brazos y sonrió.

—La verdad es que mi primera profesión fue marinero. Cuando tenía quince años, me uní a la marina mercante y recorrí el mundo de cabo a rabo. A mi madre no le hizo gracia, por supuesto, pero era un anhelo que tenía desde niño. Pero tuve que volver a Londres por un asunto familiar, una cosa llevó a la otra y aquí me tiene.

Isla lo miró, buscando algo que le diera más información acerca de ese hombre. Pero su rostro de facciones definidas era uno de esos en los que es difícil leer información. Incluso para alguien como Isla, que estaba acostumbrada a descubrir todo tipo de cosas en las caras de las personas.

Hitchens no estaba mintiendo, pero ella estaba completamente segura de que no estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Había algo que estaba escondiendo y ella no podía evitar sentirse intrigada por eso.

—Creo que tendremos que ir a las calles. Llevamos casi veinte días desde el último ataque y nada —comentó él, volviendo la vista a los apuntes que tenían en el escritorio—. Entre los dos primeros ataques hubo poco más de una semana de diferencia —añadió frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Qué está esperando?

—Quizás a que se calmen las cosas. La gente va con mucho cuidado estos días, especialmente en la noche.

—Puede ser. Pero si es alguien que está de cacería, siempre va a encontrar una víctima desprevenida. Especialmente en estos barrios y cuando el hambre apremia.

—¿Incluso con un asesino suelto?

—¡¿En qué estaba pensando, Simpson?! —desde el primer piso se escuchó el rugido de Abberline. Isla no recordaba a nadie llamado Simpson en la división. Ella y Hitchens se miraron y se abalanzaron hacia las escaleras.

El inspector Abberline, con las mejillas enrojecidas y el aspecto de alguien a punto de sufrir una apoplejía, estaba gritándole a un hombre medio calvo y con gafas, que se veía empequeñecido frente al policía.

—¡Esta es una pieza de información esencial para nuestra investigación y usted viene a decirme que la han tenido por dos días y no se les ha ocurrido entregárnoslas! —gritó Abberline.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Hitchens a Reid, que estaba apoyado en el mesón de la entrada y miraba la escena frente a sus ojos con una expresión ligeramente divertida.

—Pues, la Central News Agency recibió hace dos días una carta de nuestro asesino —dijo en tono confidencial, acercándose a los dos jóvenes—. Al parecer, creían que podía tratarse de un bulo. Han recibido muchas cartas similares. Pero al parecer esta tiene algo más de credibilidad.

—¿Una carta de «Delantal de cuero»? —preguntó Hitchens, la curiosidad brillándole en los ojos azules.

—Exactamente. Aunque al parecer ha decidido autobautizarse de otra manera —respondió él.

—¿Ha dado su nombre? —preguntó Isla, extrañada. Por otro lado, si el hombre se había denominado «Ozymandias», estaría más segura de su teoría.

—Mire, señorita Black —le indicó Reid, tendiéndole el trozo de papel, en el que se veían palabras escritas en tinta roja. Por un momento, la joven pensó que se trataba de sangre, pero se dio cuenta de que la tonalidad era diferente, demasiado claro.

Ella tomó el papel entre sus manos, leyendo las palabras que una mano demasiado tosca y torpe había trazado en ellas.

 _«Querido jefe:_

 _»Sigo escuchando que la que policía me ha atrapado, pero no me echarán mano por ahora. Me he reído de cómo se ven tan listos y hablan de cómo están en el camino correcto. El chiste sobre "Delantal de cuero" me hizo partir de la risa. Odio a las putas y no dejaré de destriparlas hasta que me agarren. El último fue un trabajo maravilloso. Ni siquiera le di tiempo a la mujer para chillar. ¿Cómo me atraparán ahora? Amo mi trabajo y quiero empezar de nuevo. Pronto escucharán de mí con mis graciosos jueguitos. Guardé algo de la sustancia roja en una botella de cerveza de jengibre para escribir, pero se puso espesa como pegamento y no la pude usar. Espero que la tinta roja sea suficiente, ja ja. En mi próximo trabajo le arrancaré las orejas a la dama y se las enviaré a la policía para que nos echemos unas risas, ¿eh? Guarden esta carta hasta que yo haga un par de trabajos más, y entonces envíenla directamente. Mi cuchillo es tan bonito y afilado que quiero ponerme a trabajar inmediatamente si tengo la oportunidad. Buena suerte_

 _»Sinceramente suyo_

 _»Jack el destripador_

 _»Espero que no les importe darme el nombre profesional._

 _»P.D.: No estaba listo para enviar esto sin quitarme la maldita tinta roja de las manos. No ha habido suerte todavía. Ahora dicen que soy médico, ja ja.»_ (1)

Isla sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

-o-

La cabeza le dolía cuando cruzó el umbral de la vieja casa en Grimmauld Place. Era un lugar extraño para que la familia Black tuviera su hogar, pero uno de sus antepasados se había enamorado del lugar, había persuadido al dueño muggle de irse y se había instalado ahí. A Isla le gustaba pensar que en el fondo, la familia Black era mucho más progresiva de lo que admitían. La mayoría de las grandes familias mágicas tenían sus mansiones en la campiña inglesa.

—¿Dónde estabas? —La voz de su hermana Elladora la hizo dar un respindo.

—En el trabajo. Como siempre —respondió Isla, dándose cuenta de que su hermana estaba en pie de guerra. Hacía mucho tiempo había aprendido que era mejor evitar a Elladora cuando estaba de ese ánimo, lo que solía ser más a menudo de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—¿Sí? La señora Parkinson vino esta tarde a tomar el té y nos contó que estás metida en una investigación… de lo más interesante.

Isla soltó una maldición por lo bajo. Hypatia Parkinson había sido una de sus mejores amigas en Hogwarts. Ahora ella se estaba entrenando como sanadora en San Mungo. Era una chica muy lista, pero lamentablemente también era extremadamente cotilla. Isla le había contado que estaba en una investigación con muggles la última vez que se habían visto, y a Hypatia se le debió haber escapado frente a su madre.

—Es mi trabajo.

—Un trabajo que está por debajo de la dignidad de una Black —espetó Elladora, mirándola con desprecio—. Si tuvieras el más mínimo respeto por nuestra familia, no estarías involucrada con esa chusma.

—No. Y probablemente estaría igual que tú, sentada en casa y esperando que alguien te venga a buscar —soltó Isla, sin pensarlo dos veces. Elladora la ponía de los nervios cuando se metía de esa forma en su vida.

—Al menos no estoy insultando a nuestra familia.

—A lo mejor si la insultaras un poco, a la gente le caerías bien.

Era un golpe bajo e Isla lo sabía. Elladora era la menos popular de todos los hermanos Black y ella sabía perfectamente que su hermana resentía profundamente el siempre ser excluida de las invitaciones entre las jóvenes de su edad. O que todas sus compañeras de Hogwarts estuvieran casadas y con hijos. Elladora no se estaba haciendo más joven.

—Mamá quería hablar contigo —dijo su hermana, apenas reprimiendo la ira. Isla conocía muy bien esa mirada—. Está en la sala.

—Bueno, supongo que puedo ir a hablar con ella ahora.

Isla tenía pocas ganas de hablar con su madre, aunque sabía que podía arreglárselas con ella sin demasiados problemas. Siendo la menor, ella estaba acostumbrada a hacer siempre lo que quería.

—Phineas está con ella —añadió Elladora, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

Isla cerró los ojos y soltó una maldición por lo bajo. Su hermano mayor nunca había sido fácil de manejar, a diferencia de sus padres. Siempre decía que su hermana estaba excesivamente mimada y que lo que le hacía falta era disciplina.

Ahora que era un hombre casado y padre de familia, los señores Black lo consultaban en todas las cosas importantes de la familia, como los negocios de su padre. Las probabilidades de recibir un regaño de su hermano no le hacían gracia. Y si había algo que a Phineas le gustara, era precisamente dar sermones que nadie le pedía. Lo que, para desgracia de Isla, sucedía más de lo normal.

Sin dirigirle una segunda mirada a su hermana, caminó por el pasillo hacia la puerta de la sala, estirándose la tela de la túnica. Después de llevar uno de esos estrechos vestidos muggles durante todo el día, la túnica se sentía extrañamente libre.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó tocando la puerta. A Ella Black le importaba mucho mantener las buenas costumbres, por lo que los niños Black siempre tocaban a la puerta antes de entrar. Su madre le indicó que pasara. Aunque afuera aún había algo de luz, en la habitación las velas estaban encendidas, iluminando dramáticamente las figuras de su madre y su hermano, sentados sobre el sillón tapizado en brocado verde.

—Isla, cariño. Has llegado tarde.

—Fue un día largo.

—Pero no estabas en el Cuartel —comentó su madre, sin variar el tono de voz ni un poco. Ella Black era una mujer muy educada y eso se notaba en todas sus acciones.

—Isla, ¿es verdad lo que me han contado en el Ministerio? —le espetó rápidamente su hermano, sin anestesia.

—¿Quién está divulgando información confidencial del Cuartel de Aurores, Phineas? —respondió ella, sin poder evitar ponerse a la defensiva.

—Hermana, sabes que soy una persona importante en el Ministerio.

—Lo sé y sigo sin saber por qué —replicó ella con una sonrisa—. En cualquier caso, soy auror y es mi trabajo.

—Son muggles, Isla.

—¿De verdad crees que eso importa? Hay gente muriendo, Phineas.

—Prostitutas muggles, difícilmente una pérdida terrible para la sociedad —bufó su hermano de malos modos—. Lo siento, madre —añadió en dirección a Ella—. Isla, siempre me he opuesto a que hayas tomado este trabajo, pudiendo hacer cualquier otra cosa más apropiada para una jovencita. Pero esto es la gota que rebalsa el vaso.

—Voy a pedir que te retiren del caso.

Isla miró a su hermano de hito en hito.

—No puedes hacer eso. Es mi investigación, nadie más puede hacerla.

—Seguro que sí.

—Los muggles ya confían en mí.

—Da igual, seguro que otro auror calificado puede encargarse de eso.

—¡No! —exclamó Isla, haciendo que su madre diera un pequeño salto en su asiento—. Por una vez en tu vida, Phineas, debes dejarme en paz. Soy adulta, ¿sabes?

—Y claramente no sabes lo que quieres.

—Sólo porque no quiero lo mismo que tú para mi vida, no quiere decir que no lo sepa —le espetó ella con decisión—. Y quiero que sepas que la auror Crickerly me apoya y te aseguro que no dejará que me saquen del caso tan fácilmente.

Phineas le sostuvo la mirada con irritación, pero luego de unos segundos la apartó. Isla pudo sentir la victoria, aunque sabía que no duraría demasiado.

—Como sea, pero como me vuelva a enterar de que has hecho una tontería como esa, sabes que puedo pedir que te asignen trabajos de escritorio.

Isla suspiró. Phineas siempre tenía que tener la última palabra, aunque perdiera la discusión.

* * *

(1) La traducción es mía, aunque me basé en la que está en Wikipedia en español para algunas cosas.

* * *

 _Juro solemnemente que no voy a volver a escribir a último minuto. Especialmente porque ahora no tengo más días de prórroga que gastar. Así que espero tener el próximo capítulo dentro del próximo mes (aunque vendrá de otra parte del mundo)._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _Muselina_


	5. Sangre en la noche

_**Disclaimer:** Ahora vivo en Escocia, pero sigo sin ser Rowling. Así que nada de esto es mío y no gano plata por esto._

 _Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 4.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 _¡Y ya estamos en el quinto capítulo! Tuve que acortar algunas cosas y patear la última escena que tenía planeada para el próximo, que creo que funcionará mejor._

 _Dedicado a todos los que me leen y a quienes han dejado reviews. You guys rock._

 **Ozymandias**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Sangre en la noche**

—¿Segura de que quiere hacer esto? —preguntó el detective Hitchens, alzando una ceja.

Isla apretó los labios y asintió con la cabeza, esperando que su expresión no la traicionara. La verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas de entrar a un burdel muggle —o a un burdel, en general—, pero tampoco iba a perder una oportunidad para investigar. Mucho menos le iba a dejar esa ocasión a Hitchens.

Además, seguro que la auror Crickerly le diría que se quedara. Así que lo único que podía ser era aguantarse y seguir adelante.

Hitchens le abrió la puerta, dejándola pasar primero. El olor a pachulí la golpeó en plena cara, haciéndola dar un respingo. Nunca se había imaginado que una casa alegre podía oler de esa forma.

Unos momentos después, una chica apareció frente a ellos. Iba vestida de forma bastante conservadora para lo que Isla estaba esperando. También parecía más joven de lo que ella se hubiera imaginado. No podía imaginarse qué podía llevar a una chiquilla como esa a elegir una vida así.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? —preguntó tras hacerles una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

—Somos los detectives Black y Hitchens —dijo el hombre desde atrás de Isla—. Si podemos hablar con la señorita Susan, dígale que es urgente.

—Por supuesto —contestó la muchacha, antes de desaparecer tras unas cortinas de terciopelo que parecían necesitar una buena sacudida.

A pesar de lo poco que le agradaba estar ahí, Isla no podía estar fascinada por la decoración del lugar. En cada rincón había lámparas de gas, que de noche debían ser usadas para dar iluminación ambiental. Aunque todo el lugar tenía un aire decadente que a ella le parecía muy extraño, de noche seguramente tenía otro aspecto. Quizás eso explicaba por qué los hombres se sentían tan fascinados por lugares así. Hitchens estaba muy ocupado en limpiarse los zapatos, sin mirar nada a su alrededor.

La muchacha que los había recibido volvió a aparecer ante ellos.

—La señorita Jackson vendrá en un momento, detectives —anunció, antes de volver a desaparecer rápidamente. Isla decidió que era imposible que esa criatura fuera una prostituta. Parecía demasiado tímida y asustadiza como para serlo. ¿Sería ese el mejor lugar para una chiquilla así?

—Señor Hitchens —dijo una voz profunda y bien timbrada, que hizo que Isla mirara hacia una de las puertas que llevaban al pequeño vestíbulo en que se encontraban. Una mujer, con cabello demasiado rubio para ser natural, había entrado a la habitación. Llevaba una bata oriental verde, bordada con orquídeas y otras flores exóticas. Bajo esa prenda parecía estar en camisón, pero eso no aparentaba ser un problema para ella—. Y señorita…

—Black, detective Black.

—Una mujer detective —comentó la mujer, alzando una ceja con aspecto de estar impresionada—. Y pensar que la gente dice que no hay nada nuevo bajo el sol —añadió con una sonrisa encantadora. Isla se encontró a sí misma preguntándose qué edad tendría esa mujer, porque era incapaz de asignarle una.

—Si no le molesta, tenemos que hacerle unas preguntas —dijo Hitchens.

—No es problema. Siempre estoy dispuesta a colaborar con la ley, como ustedes bien saben.

Isla miró de reojo a su compañero, como intentando descifrar el comentario de la mujer.

—En fin, supongo que estarán más cómodos en mi salón —añadió Susan, indicándoles una puerta disimulada entre unos tapices bordados, y abriéndola para hacerlos pasar. La habitación era pequeña y tenía pocos muebles: una mesa y tres sillas de madera oscura, además de una estantería en la que se ostentaban varias carpetas. Isla asumió que contenían las cuentas de la casa, lo que le pareció interesante—. ¿De qué desean hablar?

—Supongo que estará enterada de las últimas noticias… ya sabe, del… —Hitchens se llevó una mano al cuello, como si las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar le produjeran incomodidad.

—¿Del asesino de prostitutas? —completó la mujer sin inmutarse—. Por supuesto que estoy enterada, señor Hitchens. Después de todo, trabajo en el rubro. Pero le puedo asegurar que mis chicas están seguras. Las que tienen problemas son precisamente las que no tienen un lugar en el que vivir, ¿no cree?

—Por supuesto, pero venimos a hablar acerca de una de las víctimas —dijo Isla, viendo que su compañero estaba un poco atontado por la franqueza con la que la mujer había abordado el tema.

—¿Annie? —Susan se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró—. Pobre mujer, se merecía un destino mejor. Pero lo cierto es que siempre creí que tendría un final violento. Aunque suene fatal, estaba segura de que su marido se encargaría de cargársela tarde o temprano —dijo ella—. Nunca la perdonó por la muerte de su hija mayor, Emily.

—Entonces, ¿usted la conocía bien?

Susan esbozó una sonrisa.

—Nos iniciamos juntas en este negocio, aunque para ella siempre fue sólo una forma de tener ingresos extras. Las flores nunca han sido un buen negocio. En esos primeros años, solíamos acompañarnos para sentirnos más seguras. Como lo siguen haciendo muchas chicas hoy, aunque nunca falta la que toma malas decisiones guiada por el alcohol. Mis chicas no beben, saben que tienen que mantener la cabeza despejada en todo momento.

—Por supuesto —musitó Isla, sin poder evitar una mueca al hablar. La vida de la que hablaba esa mujer se le antojaba terrible, incluso cuando hablaba de «sus chicas». ¿De verdad eran felices?

—No me mire así, señorita detective —le dijo Susan, cambiando ligeramente su actitud relajada—. Todos hacemos lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir. No todos tenemos el privilegio de tener una familia que nos apoye, ¿sabe?

Isla estuvo a punto de decirle que no tenía derecho a hablarle así, que no sabía nada de su vida. Pero se contuvo. Susan tenía razón, después de todo. Su familia le había dado todo lo que necesitaba en su vida. Y más.

—Al menos mis chicas tienen un techo sobre sus cabezas, ¿sabe?

—Y seguro que lo agradecen —comentó Hitchens con un gesto de la cabeza—. ¿Puedo preguntarle si por casualidad conocía a Polly Nichols?

—¿Ella fue la primera víctima, no? —preguntó Susan, arrugando la nariz como si estuviera haciendo memoria.

—Exactamente —respondió él.

—No creo haberla conocido personalmente, la verdad. Puede que nuestros caminos se hayan cruzado alguna vez, pero no lo recuerdo. Lo siento mucho por ella, por supuesto. Nadie merece terminar así.

—No, claro que no.

—¿Y cree usted que alguien haya tenido motivos para matarlas?

—¿De qué está hablando, señor Hitchens?

—Sólo quiero saber si ha escuchado otros casos de amenazas y ataques a mujeres… a mujeres como usted?

—¿Me está preguntando si acaso sé de ataques a prostitutas? —inquirió Susan, alzando una ceja incrédula—. Detective Hitchens, le puedo dar listas y listas de mujeres de esta profesión siendo atacadas. Pero no hay nada como lo que usted está buscando.

—¿Tantas? —preguntó Isla, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué quiere que le diga? Las mujeres solas en la calle son presa fácil. Y todos sabemos que no hay mujer decente que se aventure por estos lares después del anochecer —dijo Susan—. No creo que pueda darle más información que esa, detectives.

—No se preocupe, estamos intentando cubrir todos los ángulos posibles —dijo Isla rápidamente, al tiempo que ella y Hitchens se levantaban de sus asientos—. Muchas gracias por su tiempo.

—De nada, siempre es un placer colaborar con la ley. Ahora, si pudiera hablar con el inspector Abberline y pedirle que ponga más hombres en el sector, estoy segura de que las chicas estarían más seguras.

—Haremos lo posible, señorita Susan —dijo Isla, aunque dudaba mucho que Abberline fuera a considerar medidas extra de protección, a pesar de las dos mujeres muertas que ya tenían que cargar sobre sus espaldas.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Susan —se despidió Hitchens, levantando el sombrero que llevaba, mientras la niña que los había recibido los llevaba a la entrada de la casa—. No hemos sacado nada en limpio, pero al menos Abberline no puede decir que no lo hayamos intentado —comentó cuando los dos estuvieron fuera del edificio—. Espero que el resto haya tenido más suerte.

-o-

Por supuesto, el resto no había tenido mejor suerte. Ninguno de ellos había logrado descubrir vínculos entre las dos mujeres asesinadas, además de la profesión compartida. Si las vidas de Polly y Annie se habían cruzado alguna vez, no había forma de demostrarlo. Sin embargo, Abberline insistió en que tenían que ser exhaustivos.

—Por la corona, necesito dormir —protestó Reid mirando el reloj que estaba junto a la puerta de su despacho. Isla, Hitchens y él llevaban horas cruzando información—. Son más de la una de la mañana.

—No es primera vez que te quedas hasta tan tarde en la división, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hitchens, echándose sobre el respaldo de su silla y cerrando los ojos por unos momentos. No debía equivocarse, porque Reid tenía un catre plegable en su oficina, lo que indicaba que el detective solía pasar las noches en vela ahí—. A estas alturas, supongo que la señora estará más que acostumbrada.

—Puede estar acostumbrada, pero eso no quiere decir que a Emily le guste que no vaya a dormir a casa —comentó Reid con una mueca—. A veces dice que preferiría que siguiera haciendo ascensos en globo (1), que era más seguro que esto.

—Una mujer sabia —dijo Hitchens con un movimiento de cabeza—. Yo me alegro de no tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Bueno, aparte de la casera —comentó.

Isla suspiró. Sabía que a sus padres no les hacía ninguna gracia nada de lo que hacía —en particular este último caso—, pero al menos no le harían preguntas. Ella sospechaba que eso se debía más a que no querían escuchar las respuestas más que a que no les importara. Justamente lo contrario.

—¿Qué me dicen de la casa de trabajo en Lambeth? —inquirió Reid—. Quizás ahí hay alguna conexión que podamos usar.

—Annie Chapman nunca estuvo ahí —respondió Isla rápidamente. Aunque ella estaba de acuerdo con Imogen en el motivo detrás de los asesinatos, no podía dejar de preguntarse si era posible que las víctimas no fueran elegidas al azar. Quizás había algo en ellas que las había hecho particularmente interesantes para el Destripador. La carta tampoco tenía sentido. Si el asesino estaba intentando llevar a cabo un ritual antiguo, ¿por qué desafiar de esa forma a la policía muggle?

No, nada de eso tenía sentido.

—Bien, una alternativa menos. Parece que nuestro amigo de verdad elige a sus víctimas al azar.

Isla suspiró.

—Aparentemente.

—Si desea irse a casa, creo que puede hacerlo, señorita Black —dijo Reid luego de unos momentos—. Dudo mucho que logremos dar con algo esta noche. Quizás después de unas horas de sueño nuestros cerebros funcionen mejor.

—Es tarde, yo la acompaño a su casa —ofreció Hitchens.

La joven se quedó quieta. Su casa estaba en un barrio muggle, claro que sí, pero también estaba oculta con una serie de hechizos para evitar que nadie sin magia pudiera saber que existía. Por lo que ella sabía, los vecinos habían dejado de preguntarse acerca de la extraña ausencia del número doce en la calle.

—No se preocupe, puedo tomar un coche.

—¿En este barrio y a estas horas de la madrugada? —preguntó él—. No va a tener mucha suerte, señorita Black.

—¿No?

Antes de que Isla pudiera inventar otra excusa para deshacerse de su indeseada escolta, un joven policía irrumpió en la oficina. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas por el ejercicio y tuvo que detenerse por unos momentos para recuperar el aliento antes de hablar.

—Inspector Reid, el doctor Phillips lo ha mandado a llamar —dijo finalmente entre rápidas exhalaciones—. Hay una nueva víctima.

Los tres detectives intercambiaron miradas entre ellos. Si habían albergado esperanzas de irse a casa, acababan de ser destrozadas por las palabras del muchacho. Inmediatamente, los tres empezaron a coger sus chaquetas.

—Vamos en camino, chico, ¿dónde es?

—La calle Berner, frente al club educativo internacional de hombres trabajadores —dijo el muchacho.

—¿El club de los judíos? (2)—preguntó Reid y el muchacho asintió con la cabeza—. Sé dónde está. ¿Por qué no vas a la casa del inspector Abberline a informarle de esto? —le dijo Reid al muchacho, que lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos—. No te preocupes, no se enfadará. Al menos no contigo, pero de todas formas sería peor si esperamos a la mañana. Le gusta la información fresca.

—Sí, señor —dijo el chico, aunque no parecía muy seguro de las palabras de Reid. Pero no lo cuestionó demasiado y salió de la división rápidamente.

—No es necesario que nos acompañe, señorita Black —añadió Reid en dirección a Isla, que se había enfundado en su chaqueta de paño.

—Soy parte del caso, ¿no? Además, estamos cansados y seguro que seis ojos ven más que cuatro —replicó ella enseguida, terminando de abrocharse los botones del frente—. ¿Listos?

Pudo ver que los dos hombres intercambiaban una sonrisa que parecía de admiración, antes de indicarle que ella saliera primero por la puerta del pequeño despacho. Afuera, la única luz provenía de las lámparas de gas en las calles, que apenas entregaban luz a unos metros a la redonda. Todo lo demás estaba envuelto en tinieblas.

Isla sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

—No estamos demasiado lejos —indicó Reid, apuntando a la distancia—. De todas formas, apurémonos. Phillips debe estar impaciente.

Un policía joven los estaba esperando junto a uno de los faroles cerca de la calle Berner.

—El doctor me dijo que los guiara, no es tan fácil llegar —indicó al verlos llegar. Si la presencia de Isla le sorprendió, no hizo ningún gesto que lo delatara. Quizás la había visto antes en la división.

—¿La encontraron hace mucho? —inquirió Hitchens.

—Una media hora. Estamos intentando hacer todo lo más rápido posible, a pesar de la hora —explicó el policía—. Por suerte, hay una guardia fija en este sector. Ya sabe que hay muchos alborotadores en estos barrios.

Hitchens y Reid asintieron, e Isla no pudo evitar preguntarse qué clase de alborotadores podría haber en ese sector. No se parecía demasiado a otros lugares en Whitechapel en los que había estado. Para empezar, apenas había gente.

—Por aquí —les indicó el policía, señalando a un pequeño túnel en la pared de un edificio.

El túnel llevaba a un patio entre varios edificios, uno de los cuales era el club que había mencionado el chico que les había avisado. En una esquina, un hombre sostenía un farol y alumbraba a dos hombres inclinados sobre un cuerpo inerte. Uno de ellos se levantó al verlos, limpiándose las manos en un delantal que incluso en la penumbra parecía necesitar un lavado.

—Reid, menos mal que no has tardado. El doctor Blackwell está ayudándome a revisar el cadáver; él fue el primero en llegar a la escena del crimen —los saludó el médico, mientras el otro hombre les dirigía un saludo con la mano.

—Estábamos en la división, menos mal —contestó el aludido con un gesto de la cabeza en dirección al otro médico—. Abberline se fue a su casa, pero ya lo mandamos a llamar.

—Estupendo.

—¿Qué sabemos hasta ahora?

—En la evaluación preliminar, puedo decir que la causa de muerte fue un corte en el cuello —empezó a explicar el médico—. Diemschutz, que trabaja en el club, dijo que cuando la encontró, la sangre estaba manando de la herida, lo que indicaría que fue atacada poco antes de que él la encontrara. Quizás el atacante lo vio venir y escapó.

—¿Y él no lo vio?

—No, creo que no. Según Diemschutz, el patio estaba tan oscuro que sólo se podía ver el cuerpo si se iluminaba con un fósforo. Él salió a fumar y con la luz al encender su cigarro pudo ver el cuerpo de reojo, así que se acercó a ver qué era.

—¿O sea que pudo haberse topado con el asesino?

—Es posible, pero no lo vio.

Hitchens dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración. La misma Isla no podía creer la mala suerte que habían tenido: su testigo había estado probablemente a metros del asesino. Y no sólo no lo había visto, sino que lo había dejado escapar.

—Maldita sea —masculló el detective por lo bajo—. Con su perdón, señorita Black —añadió.

—Yo estaba pensando lo mismo —respondió ella con una mueca.

—¡Inspector Reid! —exclamó alguien desde la oscuridad—. Tenemos un testigo que dice que vio algo.

—¿Y qué están esperando para interrogarlo?

—No habla demasiado inglés, señor. Es húngaro.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma —dijo Hitchens, que estaba junto a Isla—. Por primera vez tenemos un testigo de verdad y resulta que no habla inglés.

—Llévenlo a la división, denle algo de beber y empiecen a buscar a un intérprete. Será lo primero que haremos esta mañana —decidió Reid—. Y creo que podemos llevarnos el cuerpo al instituto, ¿no, doctor?

—Sí, claro. Yo me encargaré de llevarlo.

—Gracias. Hitchens y señorita Black, me parece que la patrulla se encargó de ver quiénes están en el club, ¿por qué no van a hablar con ellos?

—Por supuesto, inspector —dijo Isla rápidamente. Si hace un rato tenía sueño y estaba exhausta, en esos momentos sentía su cerebro completamente despejado.

Pero antes de que ella y Hitchens se dirigieran a la puerta del edificio, un policía irrumpió en el patio, corriendo a toda velocidad.

—¿El inspector Reid?

—Aquí estoy, muchacho.

—Hay… otra víctima.

Isla miró a Hitchens, que se había quedado helado en donde estaban. Nunca habían lidiado con dos asesinatos en la misma noche.

—¿Dónde? —la primera en hablar fue Isla, porque los dos hombres estaban completamente callados.

—En Mitre Square, cerca de la bodega de té.

—Hitchens, tú y la señorita Black vayan allá y esperen al doctor —les dijo Reid, que súbitamente parecía aún más cansado de lo que aparentaba en la oficina unas horas antes—. Los veré en un rato.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron, mirándose entre ellos. Sin decir nada más, echaron a caminar en la dirección que les había indicado el nuevo policía. Isla podía sentir cómo su corazón latía en su pecho, a todo lo que daba. El Destripador había caminado por las mismas calles que ellos, apenas unos momentos antes.

—Menudo lío en que estamos metidos —comentó Hitchens después de unos momentos de silencio—. ¿Dos asesinatos en una noche?

—Quizás… quizás cuando Diemschutz, el Destripador no tenía lo que quería… —dijo Isla, casi más para sí misma que para su compañero—. Y necesitaba buscar a otra víctima…

—Eso implicaría que nuestro asesino tiene un objetivo, ¿no? —preguntó Hitchens, que al parecer le estaba prestando atención—. Lo que quiere decir que si queremos encontrarlo, tenemos que descubrir ese motivo, ¿no?

—Supongo. Aunque tengo la idea de que no puede ser tan fácil.

—No, claro que no. Este tipo es… como un maldito fantasma —masculló Hitchens, arrugando el ceño—. Perdón.

—Está bien. La verdad es que lo es —bufó Isla. Aunque ella estaba segura de que la única forma de que Jack se hubiera escapado tan rápido de la presencia del testigo era mediante Aparición. Y eso no podía decírselo a Hitchens. Era romper por completo con el estatuto del secreto.

—En fin, creo que estamos llegando.

Junto a uno de los faroles estaba parado un policía, que parecía nervioso por algo. Hitchens se presentó como detective de la división H, lo que hizo que el hombre se relajara ligeramente.

—Lo estábamos esperando, señor.

—¿Ha llegado el médico?

—Sí, es el doctor Brown, cirujano de la policía local.

—Creo que lo conozco, gracias —dijo Hitchens mientras el policía los guiaba hacia dónde habían encontrado el cuerpo, en la esquina sudeste de la plaza de Mitre—. Doctor Brown —saludó al hombre que estaba inclinado sobre el cuerpo, que había sido cubierto con una manta clara, en la cual ya había manchas de sangre.

—Detective Hitchens.

A la luz de un farol, Isla pudo ver que el médico en cuestión era un hombre joven —no podía ser mayor que ella o Hitchens—, con un bigote rojizo y cabello que empezaba a ralear. Al verla, alzó una ceja, pero no hizo comentarios acerca de su presencia.

—¿Así que la división H se encargará de esto? —preguntó a continuación.

—Es posible que sea de nuestro hombre, ¿no?

—Supongo. No estoy lo suficientemente familiarizado con el _modus operandi_ de Jack el Destripador —bufó el profesional—. ¿Así se hace llamar ahora?

La carta que la policía había recibido unas semanas atrás había circulado en todos los medios y el nombre con el que el asesino se había referido a sí mismo había reemplazado a «Delantal de Cuero» en la prensa.

—Sí, así se hace llamar.

—Interesante —musitó el hombre—. El cráneo de la víctima está completamente aplastado, como si lo hubieran golpeado con un objeto contundente. Y por supuesto, la causa de muerte es el corte en la garganta de la víctima, realizado con un objeto corto-punzante. Diría que un cuchillo, pero no puedo estar seguro hasta examinarlo con mejor luz que la que tenemos ahora. Pero lo que me llama la atención es la forma en la que fue encontrado el cuerpo —añadió, señalando a la mujer muerta en el suelo—. Tiene los brazos abiertos y las palmas hacia arriba. Las faldas fueron levantadas, para dejar el abdomen al aire y… —se detuvo, mirando a Isla.

—Puede seguir, señor. Estoy con la división H —dijo ella, adivinando la razón de la pausa del hombre.

—No sé si es apropiado para mujeres.

—Yo no creo que sea apropiado para hombres, tampoco. Por favor, continúe —bufó ella, obligándose a poner la expresión más estoica que pudo convocar. El intenso olor a sangre y muerte estaba empezando a marearla.

—Fue eviscerada, sus intestinos fueron colocados sobre su abdomen y sobre su hombro derecho —dijo Brown sin mirarla directamente—. Un pedazo de estos, de unos dos pies de largo, estaba dispuesto entre el cuerpo y el brazo izquierdo, deliberadamente.

—¿Hora de muerte?

—Cuando llegué, aún no había presencia de rigor mortis y la temperatura del cuerpo era cálida —dijo el médico con un gesto de la cabeza, como haciendo cálculos—. La muerte debe haber sido en la última media hora.

—Tenemos que hablar con quién encontró el cuerpo.

—Será fácil, es de la policía local. Lo que además significa que tendrá más detalles en su cabeza que cualquier otro testigo que puedan encontrar —dijo el doctor—. Por cierto, dicen que han encontrado otro cuerpo, ¿es verdad?

—Sí, el inspector Reid está supervisando su traslado antes de venir aquí —explicó Hitchens—. Supongo que él y Abberline vendrán en un rato.

—¿Abberline? —Brown arrugó la nariz, como si el nombre del detective le trajera malos recuerdos. Lo que no era tan sorprendente, considerando qué clase de persona era Abberline. Seguramente el médico había tenido la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino en un mal día. O en un día normal.

—Sí, está a cargo de la investigación por parte de Scotland Yard.

—Pobre hombre, pensar que estuvo a punto de librarse de Whitechapel para siempre —bufó el otro, con un dejo de ironía que no pasó desapercibida.

—Bueno, lo enviaron a él porque conoce la zona como nadie —comentó Hitchens.

—Oh, antes de que lo olvide —el doctor pareció recordar algo repentinamente—. Hay algo acerca del cuerpo que tienen que saber.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Isla, que estaba revisando sus notas mientras el hombre hablaba. Había muchas cosas en común con asesinatos previos.

—El lóbulo y el aurícula de la oreja derecha fueron cortadas.

* * *

(1) Edmund Reid fue uno de los primeros «aeronautas». No sólo realizó más de 23 ascensos en globo, sino que también hizo el primer salto con paracaídas en la historia (desde 1000 pies de altura, como 300 metros para los que usamos el sistema métrico).

(2) Efectivamente, era un club principalmente para judíos socialistas, que a fines del siglo XIX estaban llegando en masa a Londres para escapar de los pogromos en Rusia y Europa del Este. Es muy interesante, porque ellos son las bases del socialismo en Reino Unido y es cosa de ver quiénes eran los líderes de los sindicatos. Reid pregunta por los «judíos» para identificar el club, no porque tenga ningún tipo de prejuicio en contra de los inmigrantes (cosa que puede haber sido, pero no me estoy metiendo con el Reid histórico aquí).

* * *

 _Bendita Wikipedia que tiene las notas de los médicos que examinaron los cuerpos. Un agradecimiento para la gente que edita las páginas de las víctimas de Jack el Destripador (y pone el link para las fuentes originales). Sin ellos, este fic sería un desastre._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _Muselina_


	6. El egiptólogo

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece._

 _Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 4.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Esto debería ser el ecuador del fic. No puedo creer que hayamos llegado hasta aquí._

 _Gracias a quienes han dejado reviews, favoriteado o seguido, y a quienes leen desde las sombras._

 **Ozymandias**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **El egiptólogo**

En el pergamino que Imogen le había enviado la noche anterior estaba la dirección. Era en un barrio del Londres muggle, pero se suponía que se trataba de un mago experto en el Antiguo Egipto. Isla había tenido que excusarse de la división H esa mañana, diciendo que tenía trámites que hacer en Scotland Yard.

Le hubiera gustado tener a Imogen con ella. Mal que mal, la joven bibliotecaria era quien sabía más acerca de la historia de Ozymandias. Pero de todas formas agradecía tener la oportunidad de alejarse por un momento de la división. Las fotografías de las mujeres muertas en las paredes de la oficina de Reid la hacían sentir incómoda. Aunque tenían los ojos cerrados, Isla sentía que la observaban, como si quisieran saber qué era lo que los hacía avanzar tan lento en darles justicia. Volvió a mirar el pergamino.

«Warwick Street, 1568. Profesor Arthur Poindexter»

El nombre no era de una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico. Isla estaba segura que no era de uno de los «Sagrados Veintiocho», aunque sí sabía que había escuchado el apellido en algún momento. Al llegar frente al número que le indicaba el papel, se acercó a la puerta. Al igual que las demás casas de la calle, la entrada estaba pintada de azul, con números de metal clavados en ella.

Isla golpeó a la puerta y esperó unos momentos. Al otro lado se escucharon pasos apresurados y unos momentos después, un hombre apareció en el umbral. Respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiera corrido por un buen rato antes de ir a abrirle a Isla.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué podemos ayudarla? —El hombre llevaba una chaqueta al estilo muggle, sobre una túnica bordada con oro y plata. Algo le decía a Isla que no se trataba del experto egiptólogo.

—Necesito hablar con el profesor Poindexter. ¿Está en casa? —respondió ella rápidamente. El hombre alzó las cejas, como si estuviera preguntando qué podía querer una mujer así con el profesor.

—Sí, está aquí —dijo el hombre entrecerrando los ojos. Era alto e Isla tenía que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara, que era extremadamente severa. A primera vista, era imposible saber qué edad tenía: podía ser cualquiera entre treinta y cincuenta—. ¿A quién debo anunciar? ¿Ha hablado con el profesor acerca de una visita?

—Soy la auror Isla Black —dijo la joven mostrando su identificación—. Le envíe una lechuza esta mañana para ver si era posible verlo, pero no me respondió.

—Es posible. El profesor es un hombre… muy ocupado —masculló el señor con una expresión que parecía decir que no aprobaba las actividades del egiptólogo—. En fin, pase, auror Black. Le avisaré al profesor Poindexter que está aquí.

El hombre le indicó que esperara en el vestíbulo de la casa, desapareciendo tras una puerta blanca a un lado de la habitación. Isla miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad. Aunque por fuera era exactamente igual a todas las casas de la calle, el interior del domicilio era un caos. Para empezar, era más amplio de lo que parecía en su exterior. Eso no era tan nuevo para Isla, que había crecido en la mansión de los Black en Grimmauld Place, que también era más grande de lo que parecía. Pero la mansión de su familia no tenía un cielo pintado con estrellas doradas en el vestíbulo, que tenía toda la pinta de ser un mapa astrológico. Isla nunca había prestado demasiada atención a las clases de Astronomía en Hogwarts, por lo que no podía estar segura, pero tuvo la impresión de que las estrellas en el techo se movían ligeramente. No se parecían a las estrellas que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver en los cielos escoceses.

Además de las estrellas en el cielo, las paredes estaban adornadas con objetos extraños. Uno en particular llamó la atención de Isla, que lo había visto en una de las ilustraciones del libro que le había entregado Imogen.

Un escarabajo dorado.

Era un diseño sencillo: un óvalo tallado como la espalda de un escarabajo. Isla había visto dibujos de algunos mucho más elaborados, con alas y el sol representados sobre el insecto. Ese en particular era extremadamente simple. Y aun así, parecía que el bicho iba a ponerse a caminar de un momento a otro.

—Bonito, ¿no le parece?

Isla dio un respingo. No había escuchado al hombre que había aparecido a su lado, silencioso. Sin embargo, no había nada que temer en su aspecto. Era bastante más bajo que Isla, sin sobrepasar sus hombros. Su cabello empezaba a ralear, pero aún mantenía una barba espesa y frondosa.

—Sí, mucho. Un escarabeo, ¿no?

—Exacto. Un amuleto que representa la vida y el poder de quien lo lleva —respondió el hombre, que debía ser el profesor Poindexter. Una sonrisa se dejaba entrever entre su barba, que en algún momento había sido oscura, pero ahora estaba en camino a tornarse blanca—. Veo que sabe acerca de Egipto.

—Profesor Poindexter, asumo —dijo ella tendiéndole una mano para saludarlo. El hombre se la estrechó, revelando más fuerza de lo que ella hubiera esperado—. Soy la auror Black, le envié una lechuza esta mañana.

—Oh, sí. Siento no haberle respondido. Estaba ocupado en el nuevo capítulo de mi libro —se disculpó él. Sus mangas mostraban manchas de tinta en los puños, lo que seguramente significaba que el profesor no era la persona más cuidadosa—. Pero asumí que vendría de todas formas. Debo decir que me intriga saber por qué la Oficina de Aurores puede tener interés en hablar conmigo, que soy sólo un humilde arqueólogo.

—Verá… estamos trabajando en un caso que creemos tiene que ver con sus conocimientos.

Un brillo que Isla identificó como curiosidad apareció en los ojos del hombre.

—En ese caso, supongo que es mejor que pasemos a mi estudio. Le pediré a Matthew que nos lleve té y galletitas. Tengo la impresión de que esto va a ser largo —dijo el hombre, indicándole a Isla una puerta de caoba.

—Probablemente, profesor.

-o-

La taza enfrente de Isla aún contenía más de la mitad del té, que seguramente estaba frío a esas alturas. Mientras le contaba la historia al hombre que tenía enfrente, este parecía cada vez más interesado. Cuando ella hubo llegado al último asesinato, el profesor Poindexter empezó a atosigarla a preguntas, que ella intentó responder de la mejor forma posible. Si tan sólo Imogen estuviera ahí. Ella lo tendría todo tanto más claro.

—¿Está segura de que este hombre intenta hacer un ritual para traer a Ramsés a la vida? —insistió Poindexter por tercera vez, como si esperara que la respuesta de la joven auror fuera diferente esa vez.

—Es la hipótesis con la que estamos trabajando, sí —repitió Isla.

El profesor se levantó del sillón en que se encontraba y empezó a caminar de lado a lado de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra. Parecía preocupado.

—¿Y dice que al primer cuerpo le faltaba algo?

—No, al segundo le faltaba el útero —musitó Isla.

—¿Y al primer cuerpo le faltaba algo? —preguntó el hombre—. Es importante que lo recuerde, señorita Black.

Isla arrugó el ceño. Había leído tantas veces sus notas acerca del caso que las había aprendido de memoria. Y había algo en el informe del médico acerca de Mary Ann Nichols que le había llamado la atención: «no se encontró sangre en el pecho de la víctima, ni en la ropa que llevaba». Sin embargo, la autopsia también consignaba que los vasos sanguíneos a ambos lados del cuello habían sido cercenados.

Eso tendría que haber dejado más sangre.

—El médico dijo que no había sangre en la ropa de la víctima, pero las venas a ambos lados del cuello fueron cortadas. No soy experta en medicina ni nada, pero creo que eso hubiera…

—Dejado un desastre en su ropa… —dijo el hombre, levantando las cejas—. ¿Cree usted que es posible que la sangre haya sido extraída del cuerpo?

Isla arrugó el ceño. La verdad era que no era una idea descabellada. Aunque no se le ocurría por qué alguien querría la sangre de una mujer como Mary Ann Nichols. O la de cualquier otra persona. Se suponía que la sangre era poderosa, pero la de una muggle… no tenía sentido.

—Supongo que es una posibilidad —dijo por lo bajo—. ¿Por qué lo dice?

—Porque en uno de los textos antiguos… —Poindexter dudó por unos instantes antes de terminar la oración—. En uno de los textos antiguos se describe un ritual para traer a los muertos de regreso.

—Eso es imposible.

—Los magos del Antiguo Egipto lograron cosas que para nosotros parecen imposibles, señorita Black. Pero en ese entonces se volvieron posibles.

—¿Pero cómo? —Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Isla al pensar en las implicaciones que podía tener esto—. Ramsés vivió hace miles de años, ¿cómo puede ser que su alma siga aquí? La única forma que conozco es…

—Es algo similar —la interrumpió Poindexter, adivinando qué era lo que Isla iba a decir. No había muchas formas de anclar un alma a la tierra—. Pero no implica dividir el alma. Eso la debilita, evidentemente. No creo que Ramsés quisiera eso.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que hizo?

Poindexter bajó la voz, como si temiera que alguien pudiera escucharlos.

—Hay un ritual que puede atar un alma a un objeto preciado para su dueño. El mismo hechizo protege el objeto, por lo que puede durar eternamente.

—¿Y qué tiene ese objeto que ver con las mujeres muertas en Whitechapel? —preguntó Isla, que estaba tomando notas en su libreta encuadernada en cuero negro.

—A eso iba a llegar, señorita —respondió él, muy serio—. El alma está atrapada en un objeto y la única forma de sacarla de ahí es con un ritual ancestral. Un ritual que requiere sangre y algunos órganos.

Isla abrió los ojos y dejó de tomar notas.

—¿Y usted cree que esto es lo que está detrás de los asesinatos?

El profesor le devolvió una mirada súbitamente oscura.

—Me temo que sí, señorita Black. Ramsés quiere regresar y su sacerdote lo está ayudando.

—Eso significa que el objeto que contiene el alma del faraón está en su poder, ¿no? —Isla empezaba a sentirse desmoralizada. Empezar a buscar un objeto del Antiguo Egipto por Londres parecía ser un trabajo de idiotas.

—Bueno, la verdad es que apenas se han recuperado joyas de la tumba del faraón —respondió Poindexter con una mueca—. Los egiptólogos muggles creen que la tumba fue saqueada hace siglos. Pero hay unas joyas que se cree que fueron posesión de Ramsés en exhibición en el Museo Británico.

—¿Y cómo se puede saber si alguna de esas joyas contiene el alma de Ramsés? —preguntó Isla—. Supongo que hay alguna forma de identificarlo, ¿no? Después de todo, es posible que el objeto se perdiera y el sacerdote no pudiera encontrarlo para traer a Ramsés de vuelta.

—Bien pensado, señorita Black —dijo el hombre, sonriendo de forma que parecía estar impresionado por la pregunta de Isla—. Tendría que revisar mis libros, pero tendría que haber una forma de encontrarlo.

—Tengo una última pregunta —dijo Isla—. ¿Cuánta gente podría saber acerca de este ritual y de Ramsés?

El hombre frente a ella arrugó el ceño y respiró hondo.

—No demasiada. Supongo que eso me pone en la lista de los sospechosos, ¿no?

—Bueno, no podemos descartarlo —contestó Isla—. ¿Pero cuánta gente estima que puede tener los conocimientos para esto?

—No más de diez o doce personas en todo Londres, incluyéndome a mí. Y diría que al menos siete son egiptólogos muggles, que creen que esto es una leyenda sin ningún tipo de fundamentos.

—De acuerdo —musitó Isla—. ¿Hay alguna sociedad de egiptología mágica o algo por el estilo?

—Sí, por supuesto. Deme unos momentos y le daré el contacto del señor presidente. No suelen ser muy abiertos con los extraños, pero si le escribo, seguramente le ayudarán de todas formas.

-o-

Cuando Isla salió de la casa del profesor Poindexter, llevaba en su bolso una lista con los nombres de los egiptólogos mágicos más reconocidos. El profesor también le había prometido que investigaría acerca del objeto que alojaba el alma de Ramsés y que le avisaría apenas supiera algo definitivo. Isla no podía evitar confiar en él. Quizás porque le recordaba al viejo señor Hunter, el bibliotecario de Hogwarts. Su instinto le decía que probablemente no sirviera de mucho, pero al menos con eso podría empezar a encontrar al hombre que buscaban. Algo era algo. Sin embargo, si iba a seguir esa línea, no podía hacerlo con la división H. Iba a necesitar a su compañero.

Sin dudarlo ni por un momento, se escondió en un callejón para desaparecerse.

Su destino era un lugar que conocía bien. Mal que mal, se había pasado gran parte de las vacaciones ahí, jugando con Arthur. Sus padres siempre habían sido buenos amigos y habían fomentado la amistad entre los dos niños sin muchas objeciones. A diferencia de Isla, que tenía tres hermanos mayores, Arthur era hijo único. Adorado por sus padres, que lo mimaban de manera extraordinaria, el chico había apreciado la presencia de Isla, que desde pequeña había sido un pequeño terremoto de energía.

Ambos habían sido seleccionados para Slytherin en su primer año en Hogwarts, lo que había terminado de sellar su amistad. Cuando Isla había declarado que estaba dispuesta a todo para ser auror, Arthur había sido el primero en apoyarla.

—Señorita Black —la saludó el elfo doméstico de los Nott, Torky, al abrirle la puerta y dejarla entrar—. El amo Arthur acaba de regresar a casa, le diré que ha venido.

—Muchas gracias, Torky.

Su hermana Elladora podía no aprobar su actitud amable para con los elfos domésticos, pero Isla siempre había creído que ser educada nunca estaba de más. ¿Acaso su madre no se había pasado años intentando inculcarles modales? Lo mínimo era usarlos en cada ocasión que fuera posible.

—¿A qué le debo esta sorpresa, Isla? —la potente voz de Arthur resonó desde el otro lado del vestíbulo—. Pensé que los muggles te tenían ocupada a tiempo completo.

Isla le sonrió.

—Pues sí, pero hoy tuve que hacer seguimiento de una pista mágica —dijo. Las cejas de su amigo se alzaron automáticamente al escuchar eso.

—¿Tu teoría tiene algo de real?

—¿Podemos ir a tu estudio? No sé si el vestíbulo es el mejor lugar para hablar de esto.

El señor Nott padre ocupaba la biblioteca como estudio y le había ofrecido a su hijo hacerle un espacio. Arthur había optado por utilizar una habitación más pequeña, que siempre estaba hecha un desastre —en parte, porque le impedía a Torky entrar ahí, no fuera a ser que el elfo desordenara sus papeles—. A Isla siempre le había gustado el estudio, principalmente porque se podía sentir la presencia de Arthur incluso cuando él no estaba.

Arthur le indicó que se sentara en la única silla disponible —cuyo tapizado estaba desgastado y roto en varias partes y se balanceaba ligeramente— y él se sentó sobre la única parte libre del escritorio de caoba.

—Empieza, querida.

Isla le contó acerca de Poindexter y de su teoría acerca del ritual y el objeto que contenía el alma de Ramsés. A medida que el relato avanzaba, la sonrisa del rostro de Arthur iba desapareciendo poco a poco, dejando paso a una expresión preocupada. Cuando Isla se calló, lo primero que hizo el joven fue suspirar.

—Joder, Isla. ¿Cómo has terminado metida en este lío?

—Estas cosas pasan —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero es bueno que esté adentro, ¿no?

—Supongo —respondió él—. Pero tiene pinta de ser peligroso.

—¿Y cuándo hemos huido del peligro? —replicó ella con una sonrisa—. De hecho, venía a pedir tu ayuda.

—¿No se supone que tienes a los detectives muggles para eso?

—Ya. Porque van a creerme que nuestro asesino es el sacerdote de un faraón egipcio muerto hace dos milenios. Además, para lo que necesito, tiene que ser un mago. No puedo pedirle a Hitchens que me ayude a identificar el talismán, ¿o sí? —dijo ella con una mueca. No podía evitar echar de menos a su amigo, acostumbrada como estaba a tenerlo a su lado en todo momento. Habían sido compañeros desde su primer día como aurores en entrenamiento y nadie había logrado separarlos. Ni siquiera lo habían intentado, considerando los buenos resultados que ambos obtenían juntos.

—Ay, me siento honrado de ser tu primera opción para ir a buscar el alma de un señor muerto —respondió él con una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿Cómo se supone que hagamos esto?

—No lo sé. Pero apenas el profesor Poindexter me escriba explicándome cómo identificar el amuleto, tendremos que visitar el Museo Británico.

—¿Con todos los muggles dando vueltas? —preguntó Arthur, aunque era obvio que eso sólo hacía que la idea le pareciera más emocionante.

—No, por Morgana —le respondió ella poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Tenemos que colarnos después del cierre.

—Uuuh, incluso mejor —dijo Arthur—. Ahora, sabiendo que ya tenemos algunos detalles de nuestra incursión, tengo que hacerte una pregunta: ¿has comido algo hoy?

—El profesor me ofreció té y galletas. Aunque él se comió casi todas —dijo Isla, dándose cuenta por primera vez esa tarde que estaba hambrienta.

—Voy a pedirle a Torky algo de comida. ¿No quieres quedarte a cenar, por cierto? Sabes que Mamá dice que siempre eres bienvenida en esta casa —comentó Arthur. La señora Nott aún tenía esperanzas de que su hijo y la menor de los Black anunciaran su matrimonio.

—Creo que hoy no. Quiero ir a ver a Imogen, a ver si a ella se le ocurre una forma de encontrar nuestro talismán o de hacer más simple la búsqueda. O algo.

—Tu amiga suena divertida. ¿Dijiste que era una Weasley? Esa familia siempre está metida en cosas raras, ¿no?

—Ni idea, pero Imogen es listísima. Y no te imaginas lo útil que ha sido en esta investigación. Encontrarla fue un regalo de Merlín.

—¿Más que yo?

—Depende —bromeó Isla—. ¿Cómo está tu conocimiento de mitología egipcia?

-o-

Isla le había sugerido a Imogen que se reunieran en el Caldero Chorreante, el pub que se encontraba en la entrada del Callejón Diagon. No era un lugar que los Black frecuentaran, considerando que todo el mundo mágico pasaba por ahí y nunca se podía saber quiénes eran tus vecinos de mesa. Pero a Isla le gustaba el ambiente del lugar. Se sentía vivo, de una forma que no se parecía a los salones de la alta sociedad.

Tras pedir una cerveza de mantequilla, la joven se sentó en una de las mesas. Su amiga apareció unos momentos después, cargando con un libro de aspecto antiguo. Isla llamó su atención con la mano e Imogen sonrió y se sentó frente a ella.

—Parece que te fue bien con el profesor Poindexter —comentó a modo de saludo—. Me escribió para avisarme que irá mañana a hacer investigación a la biblioteca. Parecía estar emocionado por esto, la verdad.

—Y preocupado —señaló Isla—. ¿No quieres algo de beber? —le ofreció a continuación. Antes de que Imogen asintiera con la cabeza, la joven llamó a un mesero y le pidió otra cerveza de mantequilla.

Mientras esperaban la bebida de Imogen, Isla puso a la joven bibliotecaria al día con la información que le había entregado el egiptólogo. Ante las palabras de la auror, la chica sólo podía responder con una mirada de horror.

—¿Y por qué querría volver a la vida? —preguntó cuando Isla terminó de explicarle lo que había descubierto esa tarde.

—No lo sé. ¿No dijiste algo de una profecía? —inquirió la auror alzando una ceja.

—Oh, sí. La profecía. —Imogen se mordió el labio inferior, como si buscara en su prodigioso cerebro las palabras exactas—. La que dice que un día Ozymandias volverá a alzarse, como rey más allá del mar.

Isla sintió, por milésima vez en lo que iba del día, un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Algo le decía que necesitaban detener lo que fuera que estuviera pasando. ¿Qué sucedería si lo hacían demasiado tarde?

—Isla, ¿estás bien? —La joven al otro lado de la mesa la estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. La auror sacudió la cabeza y musitó que había tenido un día demasiado largo y estaba cansada. Lo cierto era que empezaba a tener miedo—. No sé cómo puedo ayudarte, pero creo que puedo intentar descubrir cuál es el objeto que Ramsés usó. No será cien por ciento seguro, pero puede ayudarte a reducir las posibilidades.

—¿Cuál es tu idea?

—Nada muy sofisticado, la verdad. Había pensado en revisar las ilustraciones y ver si hay alguna joya que el faraón aparezca usando en las estatuas. Quizás está en la exhibición.

—Imogen, eres una bendición del cielo —respondió Isla, sinceramente. La joven le sonrió y se llevó la jarra de cerveza a los labios—. No, de verdad. No sé qué haría sin ti como apoyo en esta… investigación.

—Seguro que estarías bien, Isla. Eres lista.

—Puede ser, pero no sabría ni dónde empezar a buscar información sobre esto.

—Tarde o temprano habrías llegado a esto, ¿no?

—Podría ser demasiado tarde.

Imogen se estremeció visiblemente, mostrándole a Isla que no era la única que había pensado en lo que podía pasar si Ramsés lograba lo que se había propuesto.

—¿No quieres venir al Museo Británico con nosotros?

* * *

 _Uf, echaba de menos a la buena de Imogen. Y a Arthur, que me hacía falta escribir de él._

 _¿Teorías? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Tomates?_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _Muselina Black_


	7. En el Museo Británico

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece._

 _Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 4.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 _Debería estar escribiendo mi ensayo de novela rusa, pero soy una adulta con prioridades claras y una tendencia a la procrastinación que es claramente peligrosa para mi salud. Pero tengo reservas de café, un tema y hasta el próximo jueves para escribir algo más o menos del porte de este capítulo, así que aún hay patria. Así que aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta rara historia._

 **Ozymandias**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **En el Museo Británico  
**

Isla nunca había pisado la parte muggle del Museo Británico. En general, su familia evitaba mezclarse con gente no-mágica en su vida cotidiana y ella no había sido la excepción hasta ese año. A juzgar por el rostro de Arthur, su amigo tampoco había visitado el lugar.

—Arthur, por favor.

—¿Cómo trajeron estas cosas los muggles? No tienen magia —dijo el joven, señalando los mármoles de Elgin que se alzaban en la habitación en la que se encontraban. Las esculturas griegas eran imponentes en medio de la oscuridad.

Pero no tenían tiempo que perder.

—Tienen barcos y mucho ingenio —respondió Imogen, cuyo espeso cabello estaba peinado en una trenza que caía por su espalda. Isla estaba tan acostumbrada a verla con un moño alto y desordenado, que apenas había podido reconocerla al encontrarse afuera del edificio.

—Imogen, no empieces. No tenemos tiempo que perder —bufó.

—Voy a suponer que vienes seguido —le dijo Arthur a la chica Weasley mientras echaban a andar detrás de Isla, que se había agenciado un mapa del museo y lo estaba examinando a la luz de su varita.

—De vez en cuando. La historia es fascinante.

—Arthur, ¿de verdad? —Isla miró a su amigo por encima del mapa—. ¿Te parece que este es el lugar o el momento para ponerse a coquetear? —Pudo ver cómo Imogen se ponía del mismo color que su cabello en la penumbra—. Al menos puedes esperar un poco, ¿no?

—Eres una sosa, Black —replicó su amigo.

—Lo sé. Pero la sosa tiene que trabajar.

Isla se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino al ala egipcia. Le había pedido a Arthur que la acompañara porque tenía el presentimiento de que necesitaría un refuerzo esa noche. Sus amigos siempre se habían burlado de sus intuiciones. Aunque había intentado tomar Adivinación en sus años en Hogwarts, lo cierto era que nunca había podido predecir nada. Era como si pudiera ver el futuro, pero sólo a través de un tupido velo.

Imogen estaba ahí porque ella había sido quien había descubierto el hechizo para identificar el amuleto de Ozymandias. La joven se lo había explicado, pero Isla no había retenido mucho. Ese tipo de magia nunca se le había dado, pero Imogen decía que ella no tendría problemas para hacerlo. No eran las cosas que le enseñaban en Hogwarts, pero sí de las que se podía aprender con los libros adecuados. Imogen claramente estaba aprovechando su tiempo en la biblioteca mágica.

Sin más palabras, el trío se dirigió a una de las escaleras. Los artefactos egipcios estaban en una habitación del segundo piso del museo. El ambiente se sentía electrificado, como si algo fuese a pasar de un momento a otro.

Isla sostenía su varita entre sus dedos, aferrándola con firmeza. Tenía todos los músculos en tensión. Sus compañeros no parecían sentirse de la misma manera, hablando entre susurros. La joven auror no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Arthur siempre había sido coqueto, pero ella siempre había pensado que tenía algunos límites mínimos.

Sin decir nada más, se dirigieron a la sala en la que se encontraban las antigüedades egipcias. En una caja de cristal en el centro de la habitación lucían tres amuletos de escarabajos sobre terciopelo rojo. El del centro era el más elaborado, con alas de halcón hechas de piedras preciosas. A su lado se encontraba uno de oro incrustado en lapislázuli. El último era simplemente una piedra tallada con extraordinario detalle.

—¿Cuál crees que es? —preguntó Isla mirando a Imogen.

La joven entornó los ojos, mirando los tres escarabeos que tenía enfrente.

—Creo que es este —contestó apuntando al más sencillo—. Sólo hay que comprobarlo con un hechizo.

—Que por supuesto, te has aprendido —comentó Arthur con una sonrisa—. Isla, de verdad vas a tener que explicarme de dónde la has sacado. Es brillante.

Imogen volvió a sonrojarse e Isla puso los ojos en blanco. Por mucho cariño que le tuviera a Arthur, cuando se lo proponía podía ser derechamente ridículo. Imogen sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica e hizo desaparecer el vidrio que cubría los escarabeos. Isla la observó musitando palabras en un idioma que no pudo identificar y moviendo su varita sobre los escarabeos. El de piedra que la joven había señalado se iluminó con un tono rojizo.

—Efectivamente —susurró Imogen con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción que no pasó desapercibida para la auror. Como tampoco pasó desapercibida la mirada impresionada que Arthur le había dirigido a la joven—. Ése es el amuleto.

—Perfecto. Ya lo tenemos — dijo Isla, extendiendo una mano para coger el pequeño accesorio. Habían decidido que harían una copia mágica para que los muggles nunca sospecharan que el objeto no era el original. Aunque Isla estaba segura de que de cualquier forma no tendrían cómo saber que no se trataba del original.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer la copia, un rayo de luz golpeó su mano. El dolor se extendió rápidamente por su brazo, al tiempo que la joven intentaba encontrar la fuente del ataque. A su lado, sus acompañantes habían levantado sus varitas.

Por unos momentos, no pasó nada. Isla podía sentir los músculos de sus brazos tensarse, a pesar del dolor en su brazo izquierdo.

De repente, un rayo golpeó el suelo bajo sus pies y una llama apareció. Isla y Arthur saltaron inmediatamente hacia una sombra al fondo de la habitación, mientras Imogen dirigía su varita a las llamaradas que empezaban a lamer las patas de una mesa de exhibición.

—¡Depulso! —Isla apuntó su varita hacia la sombra, que parecía deslizarse por el aire como si fuera parte de él—. ¡Protego! —añadió al ver que un rayo se dirigía a ella. El rayo de luz se detuvo a un par de centímetros de ella, pero no tenía tiempo para relajarse. Le dolía el brazo que había sido golpeado por el primer hechizo, pero tenía que seguir luchando.

Arthur, por su lado, estaba intentando acercarse a la figura por otro lado, pero un hechizo le golpeó el pecho y lo empujó contra una vitrina, destrozando los cristales. Isla masculló un insulto por lo bajo y volvió a atacar a la sombra. El dolor en su brazo se estaba volviendo intolerable.

—¡Flipendo! —exclamó apuntando a una estatua de piedra que voló hacia la sombra. Esta la esquivó con un movimiento fluido, antes de levantar su varita hacia ella nuevamente.

Arthur seguía en el suelo entre los cristales, pero Isla no tenía tiempo para ver si estaba bien o no. Quien quiera que fuese la sombra, no estaba jugando. Quería sangre.

—¡Desmaius! —un rayo rojo salió de la punta de varita que enarbolaba la figura, Isla intentó esquivarlo, pero el rayo la golpeó en el estómago.

—¡Depulso! —gritó una voz que Isla pudo reconocer como la de Imogen. El dolor en su brazo era aún más intenso.

De pronto, todo era negro.

-o-

—¿Isla, Isla? —la voz de Imogen fue lo primero de lo que la joven auror fue consciente. Sentía como la cabeza le retumbaba. Intentó moverse, pero el dolor en su brazo la detuvo. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con que Imogen la estaba apuntando con una varita cuya punta estaba iluminada—. Gracias a Merlín, estás bien.

Isla tuvo que morderse la lengua para decir que estaba lejos de estar bien. Junto a Imogen pudo ver a Arthur, que tenía un corte en la frente y parecía estar preocupado por algo muy grave.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿La sombra?

Imogen hizo una mueca de incomodidad.

—No lo sé. Recuerdo volar por los aires y golpearme la cabeza… —musitó la joven, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Su trenza se había deshecho y su cabello rojo estaba completamente despeinado—. Lo siento, no pude evitarlo…

—¿Y… el amuleto?

—No está. Se lo ha llevado —masculló Arthur—. Apenas logré incorporarme, ya lo tenía en la mano y desapareció antes de que pudiera hacer nada. Hijo de mala madre —bufó.

—Mierda —musitó Isla, intentando incorporarse por segunda vez. Sin embargo, su brazo le dolía muchísimo.

—Estamos esperando que venga un equipo de la Oficina para reparar el daño —explicó Arthur. Isla miró a su alrededor. Varias de las vitrinas estaban destrozadas, con sus objetos repartidos por el suelo. La estatua que ella había hecho volar estaba en el suelo, con un trozo de la nariz roto—. Y después, tenemos que ir a San Mungo.

Isla asintió y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el suelo. Arthur se había quitado la túnica y la había puesto bajo su cabeza para hacerla sentir un poco más cómoda.

—¡Black, Nott!

Isla y Arthur intercambiaron miradas. Ambos reconocían esa voz. Venusia Crickerly era inconfundible. Especialmente cuando estaba enfadada. La jefa de la oficina de aurores entró a la habitación, flanqueada por dos aurores que no parecían estar demasiado contentos con lo que estaba pasando. Quizás porque era la mitad de la noche.

—¿Qué se supone que ha pasado aquí? —vociferó al verlos. Ni siquiera la imagen de Isla en el suelo parecía hacerla sentir un mínimo de compasión—. Vamos, expliquen este desastre de una vez por todas. No tenemos toda la noche —añadió—. ¿Y quién es usted? —agregó al darse cuenta de la presencia de Imogen ahí.

—Imogen Weasley, soy bibliotecaria.

—¿Bibliotecaria? —La jefa de aurores arrugó el ceño—. Espero que su explicación sea muy buena, Nott y Black.

Entre los dos jóvenes le contaron la historia del amuleto y las teorías que estaban barajando respecto al asesino de las mujeres muggles. También explicaron por qué Imogen los acompañaba y su experticia en asuntos egipcios, que los había ayudado a llegar a sus conclusiones. Y que habían estado en lo correcto, si el brillo del amuleto sería de indicación. La jefa de aurores no parecía convencida en lo absoluto, alzando una ceja ante cada una de las explicaciones de ambos jóvenes. Pero poco a poco la incredulidad dio paso a la intriga.

—¿Me están diciendo que el asesino de esas mujeres es un mago que quiere resucitar a un faraón egipcio? —bufó al final de toda la explicación—. ¿Un faraón que usó su magia para unir su alma a un amuleto, que acaban de robarse delante de las narices de dos aurores? —añadió—. No sé si admirar su osadía o su estupidez.

—Es verdad, auror Crickerly —dijo Isla—. Estoy segura de que es verdad.

—Pero no tiene pruebas para demostrarlo, ¿verdad Black?

Isla bajó la cabeza.

—No pruebas concretas. Pero estoy segura de que estamos en la pista correcta.

Su jefa suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pero hoy lo vimos. La persona que se robó el amuleto tiene que ser el asesino. El sacerdote de Ramsés —interrumpió Arthur—. Black e Imogen lo vieron. Yo también. Eso es evidencia. Hay alguien que estaba detrás de ese amuleto.

—Alguien que ahora lo tiene —le recordó Crickerly—. Necesito resultados positivos, Black. Estamos poniendo en riesgo el estatuto del secreto y no puede ser por nada.

—Va a tener resultados, señora Crickerly —dijo la joven sin mirar a su jefa a los ojos—. Se lo prometo.

—Eso espero. Si no, tendré que retirarte de la investigación —declaró su jefa—. Ahora, vayan los tres a San Mungo.

Arthur rodeó la cintura de Isla con una mano y le ofreció la mano a Imogen, antes de desaparecer. Lo siguiente que Isla vio fue el vestíbulo blanco del hospital mágico.

—¿Isla? ¿Qué ha pasado? Nott, creo que tienes mucho que explicar.

Esa voz era muy familiar para Isla.

—Hola, Hypatia. ¿Mucho tiempo, no? —respondió Arthur, que seguía sosteniendo a su amiga por la cintura—. Creo que necesitamos tu ayuda. Es una larga historia, la verdad.

—Bueno, entonces puedes empezar a contarla mientras la examino. ¿Y tú eres…? —se dirigió a Imogen con una mueca curiosa.

—Imogen. Imogen Weasley —respondió la aludida, que obviamente se sentía intimidada por la mujer menuda que tenía enfrente.

Hypatia Parkinson era una de las mejores amigas de Isla desde que era niña. Habían crecido juntas y ambas habían sido seleccionadas para Slytherin en Hogwarts. A diferencia de Isla, Hypatia nunca había sido alta. Por el contrario, era menuda y delgada, tanto que parecía ser varios años menor. Al igual que Isla, había optado por seguir una carrera a pesar de su familia. Aunque Hypatia nunca había dejado de lado la búsqueda de un marido adecuado.

—Joder, Isla —Hypatia abrió los ojos de par en par—. ¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo?

En la semioscuridad del museo, Isla ni siquiera había intentado examinarse. Sólo sabía que le dolía intensamente. Ahora, con las luces del hospital, se atrevió a mirar. La manga de su túnica estaba rasgada y la piel que se podía ver estaba ennegrecida, como si la hubieran quemado.

La cabeza le daba vueltas.

Hypatia los guió a una de las habitaciones de curación, donde le indicó a Arthur que dejara a su amiga sobre la camilla. Sin miramientos, terminó de rajar la manga de la túnica de Isla y empezó a examinar el brazo, pasando su varita sobre la piel de Isla.

—Vaya. Esto es magia oscura, Isla —musitó—. Nott, no estoy escuchando la historia —añadió, sin siquiera mirar al joven, que estaba parado a los pies de la camilla. Imogen ocupaba la única silla en la habitación y parecía estar a punto de quedarse dormida.

Arthur miró a Isla de reojo y ella asintió con la cabeza. No podían contarle toda la verdad a Hypatia, pero al menos podían explicarle parte de lo que había pasado esa noche en el museo. Mientras la joven hacía aparecer pociones y un libro de hechizos curativos, Arthur le contó la batalla en la sala egipcia.

—Pero se te olvida un detalle clave, Nott. No me has dicho por qué estaban en un museo muggle. De noche. Buscando un amuleto antiguo.

—No podemos decirte, Hypatia —musitó Isla, conteniendo su mueca de dolor cuando su amiga empezó a aplicar la poción curativa en su brazo—. Es una investigación en curso.

—Ya. ¿La de los muggles?

La mirada que Arthur le dirigió a Isla decía «¿le contaste?» e Isla le respondió con otra que decía a su vez «Es mi mejor amiga, aparte de ti». Mientras su compañero ponía los ojos en blanco, Hypatia empezó a vendar el brazo de la joven.

—No sé si lo negro desaparecerá —musitó—. Lo siento.

—Al menos ya no me duele —respondió Isla con una mueca—.Gracias, Hyp.

—Es mi trabajo —replicó su amiga—. Ahora te toca a ti, Nott. Ese corte no se ve nada bien, pero se arregla fácil.

—¿No me va a doler?

A pesar de ser un auror valiente y decidido, Arthur siempre había sido un cobarde para cualquier cosa médica. Y considerando el tipo de misiones en los que se habían visto involucrados, esto era algo bastante común.

—No voy a hacer promesas que no pienso cumplir —replicó ella con una sonrisa sardónica—. Además, eres un llorón.

A Hypatia nunca le había simpatizado demasiado el joven Nott. A decir verdad, Isla estaba convencida de que en algún momento, él había logrado encantarla de alguna forma, pero su amiga nunca iba a admitirlo. Era más divertido mantener su rivalidad por sobre todas las cosas.

Mientras Arthur se quejaba como un niño pequeño en la camilla, Isla se acercó a Imogen.

—¿Tú estás bien?

—Aparte del golpe en la cabeza, sí. Soy tan patética que ni siquiera pude aguantar más de un hechizo —dijo la joven—. Nunca se me dieron muy bien los duelos, la verdad.

—Es cosa de aprender, la verdad —respondió Isla—. Hay que entrenar mucho.

—Creo que prefiero mis libros.

—Eres buena con eso. La mejor, me atrevería a decir. Sin ti, no hubiéramos llegado al amuleto de Ramsés.

—Pero lo perdimos.

—Sí. Pero ya lo encontraremos de nuevo.

—Ojalá que sea antes de que alguien más muera —musitó Imogen bajando la cabeza—. Especialmente si ahora tiene el amuleto. Porque eso quiere decir que puede resucitar a Ramsés.

—¿No necesita algo más? Por el momento tiene sangre, un útero, entrañas… ¿falta algo?

—Un corazón. Que es lo más importante de todo. Los egipcios creían que el alma se alojaba ahí y lo consideraban el órgano más importante de todos (1). Ahora los muggles tienen evidencia para creer que el cerebro es el que controla el cuerpo, pero el corazón sigue siendo simbólicamente importante.

—Entonces… el próximo cuerpo no tendrá corazón.

—Sólo espero que no haya un próximo cuerpo —fue la respuesta de Imogen. Sus ojos azules parecían más grandes por las ojeras que los rodeaban. ¿Qué hora era? A esas alturas, Isla había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo.

—Lo sé —musitó—. Vamos a detenerlo, palabra de honor.

—¿Tú crees?

En esos momentos, Isla no estaba segura ni de su nombre. Pero sí estaba convencida de que ese degenerado no iba a salirse con la suya. No sin pasar sobre su cadáver.

—Nadie se mete con Isla Black y vive para contarlo —bromeó con una liviandad que no sentía en lo absoluto.

-o-

Gracias a la medicina de Hypatia, en unas horas Isla estuvo como nueva. La piel negra de su brazo se desvaneció en gran parte, aunque partes de su piel quedaron como manchadas en un tono mucho más oscuro que la pálida piel de la joven. La joven sanadora también les había recetado a los tres pociones de sueño y se había encargado de que se quedaran en una de las salas de recuperación sin otros pacientes. Cuando Isla y Arthur habían intentado protestar, la joven había puesto su mejor cara de sanadora con autoridad y los había manado a callar. Isla y Arthur sólo habían intercambiado miradas y habían regresado a sus respectivas camillas.

Isla se sentía casi como nueva por la mañana. Aunque había tenido que pelear con Hypatia y otro sanador, se las había arreglado para que le dieran de alta. Necesitaba ir a la división H y excusarse de nuevo iba a empezar a levantar algún tipo de sospechas.

Apenas cruzó el umbral de la comisaría, lo primero que escuchó fue el rugido de frustración de Abberline. A esas alturas, estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a él, por lo que ni siquiera se inmutó. Acto seguido, Bob Hitchens hizo su aparición. Al verla, el joven detective sonrió por un leve momento, antes de que su rostro se ensombreciera.

—Buenos días, señorita Black. Como se imaginará, tenemos novedades. Y no de las buenas.

 _Que no sea otro cuerpo_ , dijo Isla para sus adentros. _Que no sea otro cuerpo_.

—Nuestro querido Jack ha decidido comunicarse de nuevo con nosotros.

—¿Otra carta?

Isla arrugó el ceño. Esto no tenía sentido de ningún tipo. Si el asesino estaba tan empeñado en lograr su maldito objetivo, ¿por qué seguía toreando a las autoridades con esas cartas? ¿Los estaba desafiando o simplemente le gustaba exhibir su poder?

—Exactamente —respondió él—. ¿Puedo ofrecerle una taza de té mientras esperamos a que el inspector se calme?

—Por favor, que sean dos —dijo Reid, apareciendo detrás de ellos con una expresión de cansancio en el rostro. Parecía que esa mañana no se había afeitado y no aparentaba haber dormido demasiado en las últimas horas—. Yo también lo necesito.

Mientras los tres se refugiaban en la oficina de Reid, el detective les explicó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Aparentemente la postal había llegado a la comisaría en la mañana del 1 de septiembre, el día siguiente al que habían aparecido los cuerpos de Stride y Eddowes, pero nadie la había visto hasta la noche anterior, dos días después.

—Y es raro, porque estaba manchada con sangre.

—¿Me estás diciendo que nuestro asesino lleva postales en blanco en los bolsillos y las rellena después de matar a alguien? —dijo Hitchens, incrédulo.

—A lo mejor la tenía escrita desde antes y la depositó en el correo después de los asesinatos.

—O a lo mejor alguien nos está jugando una broma pesada —sugirió Hitchens, al que la idea parecía ponerlo más nervioso que una carta real de Jack el Destripador. Isla creía entenderlo. Si la gente empezaba a bromear con el asunto, eso implicaba que potencialmente habría cientos de pistas falsas y sería imposible determinar cuáles eran las que verdaderamente les servían. Hitchens tenía razón al estar preocupado. (2)

—¿Una broma pesada? Es posible. El sello postal es de veinticuatro horas después de los crímenes. A esas alturas, los periodistas ya conocían la información.

—Genial. Justo lo que necesitábamos —bufó Hitchens—. Periodistas que necesitan vender diarios. Como si no hubiera suficiente con las noticias de verdad.

—¿Puedo verla? —preguntó Isla.

—Sí, claro —Reid cogió una carpeta que había dejado sobre el escritorio y se la tendió.

La carta estaba escrita en una postal de las que se podían comprar en cualquier parte de la ciudad, con un grabado de una ilustración de una novela muggle. Una mancha rojiza oscurecía el rostro del protagonista. Isla sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

Al dar vuelta la tarjeta, se encontró con unas líneas escritas en una letra clara y ordenada. No el tipo de letra que uno esperaba de un asesino en serie.

 _La pista que le envié no estaba en código, querido y viejo Jefe; escuchará acerca del trabajo del travieso Jacky, un evento doble esta vez. La primera chilló un poco y no pude terminar. No tuve tiempo para sacarles las orejas para la policía. Gracias por no divulgar mi última carta hasta que volví a trabajar._

 _Jack el Destripador._ (3)

Reid suspiró y torció los labios en un gesto que Isla había aprendido que hacía cuando estaba particularmente frustrado. Por un momento, la joven deseó poder decirles la verdad. Contarles lo que de verdad estaba pasando. Pero el estatuto del secreto era demasiado importante para romperlo así como así.

Además, por su lado tampoco habían logrado gran cosa. Aparte de perder el amuleto. No estaban más cerca de encontrar a Jack que los muggles. Ni nada por el estilo.

—Había pensado que podríamos publicar un facsímil (4) de la carta. A lo mejor alguien reconoce la letra y puede ayudarnos a identificar al asesino —dijo el detective después de unos momentos.

—O al idiota que nos está haciendo una broma —repuso Hitchens.

—También. Lo podemos procesar por obstrucción a la justicia —dijo Reid, que parecía estar evaluando esa alternativa seriamente. Después de todo, parecían haber llegado a un punto muerto.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué crees que dirá Abberline?

—No lo sé. ¿Qué diré yo?

Los tres detectives se volvieron hacia la puerta de la oficina de Reid. Abberline estaba parado ahí, cruzado de brazos y con expresión de pocos amigos. El cansancio se notaba en su rostro, después de poco menos de un mes de investigación exhaustiva.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer, dama y caballeros.

* * *

(1) De hecho, las momias no tienen cerebro. Se los sacaban por la nariz (con un ganchito especial) y los botaban, a diferencia de los otros órganos, que también eran momificados y se guardaban en urnas especiales. No soy una asesina en serie, lo juro por lo que quieran.

(2) Hasta el día de hoy, no se sabe si la carta era real o no.

(3) La traducción es mía, y he corregido ligeramente la puntuación para que fuera más entendible. El original tiene literalmente un punto seguido.

(4) Sí, en la época Victoriana había la tecnología para hacer facsímiles. Increíble, pero cierto.

* * *

 _Creo que quedan unos cuatro capítulos, que debería subir de aquí a enero. ¡La recta final! Todavía faltan un asesinato y dos cartas, así que supongo que se veía venir que no iban a tener tanta suerte.  
_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _Muselina_


	8. Desde el infierno

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece._

 _Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 4.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Ozymandias**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Desde el infierno**

—Entre Annie Chapman y Elizabeth Stride y Catherine Eddowes, Jack desapareció por veintidós días —dijo Hitchens, mirando la línea del tiempo que habían pegado en la pared de la oficina de Reid. Desde que habían recibido la postal, la pista parecía haber desaparecido por completo.

—¿Y eso quiere decir? —preguntó Isla, que no estaba segura de seguir lo que el joven detective le estaba diciendo.

—Nada. Que hay una semana entre los primeros dos asesinatos. Y después veintidós días hasta el asesinato doble. Y ahora mismo llevamos quince días sin muertes.

—¿Está diciendo que es posible que en una semana tengamos otro? —inquirió Isla, alzando una ceja dudosa.

—No creo que esté lejos de la realidad. Pero la verdad es que podría ser mañana. Jack puede ser muy eficiente en lo que hace, pero nunca ha tenido consistencia en cuanto al tiempo. Y la verdad, no se me ocurre una forma en la que estas fechas puedan ser significativas.

Isla hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Imogen si podía buscar algo respecto a las fechas. Aunque ella tenía la impresión de que la información en los libros antiguos pecaba un tanto de ser vaga y poco directa, a lo mejor con eso había suerte. A esas alturas, necesitaban mucha suerte para poder atrapar a Jack, que había resultado ser más esquivo de lo que nadie había podido suponer.

—No resisto esto de seguir esperando.

—A lo mejor en el próximo, comete un error y podemos atraparlo —dijo Isla, tanto para ella como para él. Necesitaba creerlo de alguna forma u otra.

—Si no se ha equivocado hasta ahora, es posible que no lo haga nunca —masculló él—. ¿No le apetece una taza de té?

Isla estaba sorprendida por los hábitos del detective. Ella misma solía beber té regularmente, pero el detective Hitchens parecía depender de la bebida caliente para sobrevivir. En las últimas dos se manas, cuando no habían tenido mucho que hacer además de entrevistar a unos pocos sospechosos, la mejor manera que tenían de pasar el tiempo era bebiendo té.

—Bueno.

Los dos se dirigieron a la recepción, donde un hornillo estaba preparado junto a todo lo necesario para preparar té. El policía a cargo de la estación esa mañana estaba leyendo un "penny dreadful". Isla no entendía la fascinación de los muggles por esas historias siniestras. Una vez había hojeado uno de esos folletines, que Hitchens le había ofrecido una tarde particularmente lenta. Isla no había logrado pasar de la tercera página, repelida por las imágenes en su mente. ¿Cómo podía Hitchens disfrutar de esas jodidas historias? Especialmente cuando estaban viviendo lo que estaban viviendo. Los asesinatos del Destripador pertenecían en esas páginas más que en la realidad.

—Debo decir, señor Hitchens, que usted bebe una cantidad impresionante de té.

—Es cosa de mi madre, la verdad —respondió él, mientras se doblaba ligeramente las mangas de la camisa antes de acercarse al hornillo a gas. Isla miró intrigada. Al anverso del brazo, podía ver parte de un dibujo. El joven se dio cuenta de la mirada de la detective.

—Es un tatuaje. Resabio de mis años en la Marina Real.

Isla lo miró de hito en hito.

—¿En la Marina?

—Sí, a los diecisiete años. Fue una decisión impulsiva, pero nunca me he arrepentido de ella —contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pude conocer el mundo, de una forma que nunca hubiera podido si no me hubiera enlistado.

—Vaya. Suena muy interesante.

—Cuando quiera, puedo contarle mis aventuras por el mundo.

—¿Ah, sí? —La idea sonaba de lo más tentadora en la mente de la joven auror. Aunque se tratara sólo de un muggle. Seguro que sus historias eran de lo más interesantes.

Hitchens le devolvió una sonrisa traviesa, que a Isla le recordó un poco a la sonrisa de un chiquillo travieso. Pero no pudo decir nada, porque justo en ese momento el señor Lusk atravesaba las puertas de la comisaría. El presidente del comité de vigilancia de Whitechapel estaba completamente pálido y sus andares parecía debilitados por una fuerza superior a sí mismo.

—¿Señor Lusk? ¿Pasa algo? —Hitchens se acercó al hombre y lo ayudó a incorporarse—. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Han encontrado otro cuerpo?

Lusk se demoró unos momentos en responder, como si estuviera esperando que le volviese el alma al cuerpo después de una situación particularmente horrenda.

—No. No hay otro cuerpo —musitó, mientras se llevaba una mano al bolsillo—. Pero he recibido esto la noche pasada —añadió, pasándoles una cajita de madera, junto a un papel doblado en cuatro.

Isla y Hitchens intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. La semana anterior, Lusk había expresado su preocupación por estar siendo vigilado en su casa. Considerando la presencia de sus siete hijos (1), Reid y Abberline habían autorizado presencia policial.

—¿Llegó en el correo? —preguntó Isla, que para ese entonces ya estaba ligeramente familiarizada con algunos elementos de la vida muggle, como que las cartas se recibían y enviaban con un sistema nacional, en lugar de directamente entre los interesados. No parecía ser particularmente eficiente, pero quién era ella para discutir cómo los muggles lidiaban con su falta de magia.

—No, un paquete entregado a mano. Pensé que era una broma, pero el comité de vigilancia me dijo que lo mejor era traerla aquí. El doctor Openshaw en el hospital de Londres asegura que se trata de un trozo de riñón humano.

—¿Un riñón? —Hitchens levantó la mirada con preocupación—. ¿De qué está hablando, señor Lusk?

—Lean la nota.

Isla abrió el papel con los dedos temblándole. Al igual que las anteriores, estaba escrita con tinta roja. Hitchens le indicó con un gesto que leyera en voz alta y la joven lo hizo, tras aclararse la garganta:

 _«Desde el infierno_

 _»Sr Lusk:  
»S'or  
»Le envío la mitad del riñón que tomé de una mujer, lo _praservé _para usted. La otra pieza la freí y me la comí, estaba muy bien. Tal vez les envíe el cuchillo que lo sacó, si solo_ asperan _un poco más._

 _»Firma,_

 _»Atrápeme si puede,_ sheñor _Lusk_

—¿Esto quiere decir que lo que está en la caja es…? —Hitchens no terminó la frase, mirando la caja que tenía en las manos.

Sin decir nada más, abrió el receptáculo. En su interior descansaba algo que Isla, sin saber de qué se trataba, hubiera pensado que se trataba de una piedra rojiza o algo por el estilo. Quizás algún tipo de hongo disecado.

—Por Dios… —musitó el joven detective, antes de intercambiar una mirada con Isla. La última carta del asesino había llegado hacía dos semanas y en ese tiempo, no habían logrado dar con nuevas pistas. Habían entrevistado a algunos sospechosos, pero todos tenían coartadas para al menos uno de los asesinatos.

En el lado mágico, la auror Crickerly había puesto a Arthur a trabajar en buscar magos que pudieran cumplir con su perfil, aunque aún no habían logrado ningún tipo de resultados. Por más que buscaban, Jack parecía aparecer a voluntad sólo cuando quería sangre. Así, no iban a poder encontrarlo.

—Hay que decirle a Abberline —dijo la joven tras unos momentos de silencio—. Puedo ir yo —añadió, quitándole la caja de las manos de Hitchens—. A mí no me va a gritar tanto —añadió con una mueca.

Aunque Abberline distaba mucho de ser amable con ella —o con cualquiera de sus detectives, para decir la verdad—, lo cierto era que la trataba con un poco más de suavidad que a los demás. Y definitivamente era más laxo que la auror Crickerly con cualquiera de los aurores del Ministerio de Magia.

Hitchens se detuvo unos momentos a considerar la oferta de Isla, y asintió con la cabeza. Con las cosas en las manos, la joven se dirigió hacia el segundo piso. Detrás de ella, pudo escuchar cómo Hitchens le ofrecía una taza de té a Lusk, como si eso fuera a servir para suavizar de alguna forma el golpe de haber recibido un riñón de una mujer asesinada.

Isla, por su parte, se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban a las oficinas del segundo piso. La oficina de Abberline era la más grande, pero estaba tan abarrotada de archivos que nadie nunca trabajaba ahí aparte del jefe. En teoría, Abberline trabajaba como parte de Scotland Yard, pero con Jack el Destripador en el horizonte, se había instalado de nuevo en la división H, donde había trabajado por años.

La joven golpeó la puerta y espero a escuchar la voz del jefe.

—Pase —dijo una voz que sonaba cansada. Isla no pudo evitar preguntarse si ese hombre había dormido en los últimos días. Siempre parecía estar exhausto.

—Inspector Abberline, el señor Lusk está abajo.

—¿Del comité de vigilancia? ¿Encontraron algo? —preguntó Abberline, prácticamente saltando de su asiento.

—No —Se apresuró en negar Isla—. Pero sí recibió algo que cree que puede ser importante —añadió tendiéndole la caja con el papel.

—¿Es de…? —Abberline no necesitó terminar la oración para que Isla asintiera con una mueca compungida.

—Maldita sea —masculló el hombre, antes de levantar la mirada y agregar: —Perdón, señorita Black. Es la costumbre.

—No se preocupe, señor —dijo ella, mientras su jefe leía la carta. Las faltas de ortografía y la letra la hacían un tanto difícil de descifrar. Isla no entendía de dónde venían esas cartas. No encajaban con la idea de tratar de resucitar a un faraón ancestral.

¿Por qué llamar más la atención hacia sí mismo?

Isla no lograba descifrar las intenciones de ese hombre —o mujer, aunque estaba bastante segura de su atacante en el museo era un hombre—. No había necesidad de desafiar a la policía muggle, que seguramente no podría hacer nada por impedir lo que estaba haciendo.

Nada de lo que estaba pasando tenía sentido.

Absolutamente nada.

-o-

—Señorita Black —Mientras Isla se ponía el abrigo para volver a casa, después de otro día sin avances, Hitchens se acercó a ella—. Me preguntaba si me permitiría acompañarla a casa.

Isla se mordió el labio. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Sí, su casa estaba en un barrio muggle. Pero también estaba oculta a los ojos no mágicos. ¿Cómo podría explicarle a Hitchens que no podía ver la puerta de su casa?

Por suerte, no tuvo que inventar una excusa. Porque para su sorpresa, la siguiente persona en cruzar el umbral de la división H fue Arthur Nott.

—¿Arthur? —preguntó la joven al verlo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine a buscarte, Isla. Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

Isla miró de reojo a Hitchens, que estaba examinando a Arthur de pies a cabeza con una expresión que ella no logró descifrar. Supuso que era cosa de hombres, siempre queriendo definir su territorio de una forma u otra.

—Detective Hitchens. —Se presentó luego de unos momentos de silencio, tendiéndole la mano a Arthur, que se la estrechó mirándolo a los ojos con la misma sonrisa que presentaba a todo el mundo.

—Nott, detective —respondió a subez, sonriendo—. Soy colega de la detective Black y ahora necesito hablar con ella con urgencia. ¿Le importa si me la llevo por un rato?

—De hecho, ya me iba a casa —dijo ella—. Lo siento, detective Hitchens.

—Nos vemos mañana —respondió él, sin dejar de mirar al amigo de Isla con un deje de desconfianza. A lo mejor era por haberse presentado como Scotland Yard. Isla había aprendido que los detectives de la división H no confiaban mucho en el Yard. O en la policía metropolitana. A diferencia de los magos, los muggles tenían muchos cuerpos de policía dedicados a hacer lo mismo. La organización no era su fuerte.

—Por supuesto —respondió ella, mientras Arthur se despedía de Hitchens tocándose el borde del sombrero que llevaba—. ¿Otro día sin avances? —le preguntó a Isla después de salir de la comisaría, mientras cruzaban la calle abarrotada de muggles.

—Sí. Parece que Jack decide cuándo desaparecer de la vista de todos.

—Vas a adorarme —replicó Arthur, sonriendo ligeramente—. Me contacté con una de mis fuentes, para ver si tenía información sobre magos interesados en magia oscura y antigua. Imogen me dijo que era posible que buscaran algunos ingredientes raros de pociones, así que estábamos en terreno conocido.

Isla alzó las cejas. El año anterior, Arthur y ella habían desbaratado un sistema de tráfico de ingredientes prohibidos y su fuente principal había sido un mago que poseía una taberna clandestina. Como decía Arthur, era terreno conocido.

—¿Y?

—MacMurphy me dijo algo interesante. Que un hombre había aparecido preguntando por extracto de loto azul.

—Eso no es un ingrediente prohibido —repuso Isla—. Es caro, pero se encuentra fácilmente en el callejón Diagon, ¿no?

—No exactamente. Aunque no está prohibido, cuesta muchísimo encontrarl porque es cara de producir y la importación está restringida.

—Ajá... —Isla no estaba segura de estar siguiendo lo que proponía su viejo amigo—. Pero MacMurphy no te dio nombres, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. Ese tipo no tiene idea de cómo se llama el que se lo compró.

Por supuesto que el viejo MacMurphy tenía acceso al extracto raro, restringido y no exactamente prohibido. El mago siempre operaba en los márgenes de la ley, sin permitirles saber cómo cruzaba el límite.

—Pero podría tener una forma de rastrearlo —añadió casi inmediatamente—. Aparentemente, es una nueva forma de cubrirse las espaldas. —Isla alzó las cejas, invitando a su amigo a seguir hablando—. La cosa es que el rastro lleva hasta un almacén abandonado junto al puerto.

—¿Y tú crees que nuestro hombre puede estar ahí?

—Es posible. O al menos podemos sacar un indicio o algo.

Después de dos semanas de inactividad, Isla podía sentir cómo la energía acumulada en su cuerpo pugnaba por salir al aire. Necesitaba algo de acción que la despertara de su letargo forzado.

—Estupendo, ¿vamos?

—¿Ahora?

—Es el mejor momento, ¿no?

Arthur se encogió de hombros y ambis se dirigieron a un callejón vacío en el que poder desaparecerse tranquilamente. Unos momentos después, los dos se encontraron en el puerto de Londres, en los últimos rayos de luz del día. Los dos caminaron apresuradamente por las tablas de madera reblandecidas por el agua. Arthur guiaba el camino mientras Isla lo seguía con una mano en el bolsillo aferrando su varita. Era estupendo saber que podía recurrir a ella.

—Debería ser aquí —dijo Arthur, señalando un almacén. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas con maderas y había afiches viejos pegados sobre las paredes. A la mayoría le faltaban pedazos o estaban desteñidos por el sol.

—¿Preparado? —preguntó Isla a su amigo. Podía sentir la sangre en sus venas, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo para prepararse. Era lo mismo que le pasaba cada vez que iba a entrar en acción. A su lado, podía ver a su amigo haciendo lo mismo, con su varita en la mano.

—Yo nací preparado y lo sabes —respondió él con una sonrisa de lado que Isla conocía muy bien. Mal que mal, la había tenido a su lado desde su primer año en Hogwarts. Junto a Arthur, Isla sabía que no tenía nada que temer.

Los dos entraron al almacén cuidadosamente. El espacioso lugar estaba completamente vacío, con la excepción de una mesa de piedra al centro. Isla miró a Arthur antes de avanzar directamente hacia ella.

Abiertos sobre la mesa se encontraban dos enormes códices, con dibujos que le parecían extrañamente familiares. Se parecían mucho a los libros que Imogen le había mostrado en la biblioteca, pero aún más detallados. Aunque no podía leer las palabras, Isla tuvo la impresión de que describían algún tipo de ritual. Quizás el para traer a Ozymandias de regreso al mundo de los vivos. Los pelos en la nuca se le erizaron completamente.

—¿Todo bien? —La voz de Arthur dejaba escapar un dejo de preocupación que era bastante inusual en el joven que se lo tomaba todo a broma.

—Sí, creo que estamos en el lugar correcto. Nuestro hombre definitivamente ha estado aquí.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

Antes de que Isla pudiera sugerir que aseguraran el perímetro, un rayo de luz cruzó el aire, dándole a los aurores sólo un momento para esquivarlo. Inmediatamente, ambos empezaron a buscar el origen de los maleficios o un lugar para refugiarse. Otro hechizo llegó al ruedo de la falda de Isla, prendiéndole en llamas, que ella extinguió con un rápido movimiento de varita.

Arthur y ella se pusieron espalda con espalda, esperando que eso los ayudara a defenderse de su atacante invisible.

—¿Dónde estás? —gritó Isla sin mirar a ninguna dirección en particular—. ¡Muéstrate, cobarde!

La única respuesta que recibió fue una risa profunda que no parecía venir de ninguna parte. Una risa sin cuerpo que hizo que la piel de Isla se estremeciera. No parecía una voz humana.

—¡Revelio! —Exclamó la joven, apuntando al aire con su varita, pero fue en vano. Nadie apareció ante sus ojos.

Ella y Arthur tendrían que luchar contra un fantasma. Un hechizo cruzó el aire por tercera vez, rozando la cabeza de Arthur.

—Isla —dijo él, muy despacio—. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Como sea.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de aferrar su varita como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Varios rayos más los rodearon. Quien fuera el dueño de la risa diabólica, estaba jugando con ellos, como un gato antes de devorar a su presa. Tenía el poder completo sobre ellos. Si no los había alcanzado con un hechizo era porque no había querido.

Pero de ninguna forma iba a dejarlos escapar sin una pelea.

—¡Protego! —gritó la joven, conjurando un escudo en torno a ella y a Arthur, al tiempo que le indicaba a su amigo que corriera junto a ella hacia la puerta del almacén.

Casi instantáneamente, los hechizos que se dirigían hacia ellos parecieron recrudecerse y multiplicarse. Isla no creía que su escudo pudiera resistir mucho y la distancia a la salida le parecía eterna.

—¡Depulso! —gritó Arthur, apuntando a la puerta por sobre el hombro de Isla, sin resultados. A pesar del potente hechizo, el metal seguía ahí. Seguramente protegido por un encantamiento escudo.

Mientras los dos aurores seguían intentando llegar a la entrada, los hechizos que llovían a su alrededor se intensificaron. El hechizo escudo de Isla empezó a desaparecer ante sus ojos, al ser golpeado una y otra vez por por los rayos de luz. Necesitaban encontrar un refugio lo antes posible, si pretendían seguir vivos.

El escudo terminó de desvanecerse sobre sus cabezas y los dos intercambiaron miradas aterradas. Justo en ese momento, la lluvia de hechizos se detuvo abruptamente.

Una figura encapuchada apareció ante ellos, blandiendo una varita que no parecía inglesa. Por unos momentos, Isla y Arthur se quedaron quietos en sus lugares, sin saber qué esperar de su oponente. En ese momento de duda, su enemigo aprovechó pata lanzar un hechizo en dirección a Isla, que alcanzó a moverse en el último momento. Nunca había detestado más su atuendo muggle, que no le permitía moverse con soltura.

—¡Incendio! —exclamó en dirección a la figura, mientras a su lado Arthur lanzaba bolas de hielo con su varita, las cuales su oponente esquivaba sin mayor dificultad. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo su amiga, el joven cambió su ataque por llamaradas de fuego, que parecieron ser más efectivas. Por más que la figura encapuchada intentaba evitarlas con su varita, estas servían para distraerlo.

Isla decidió que era el momento de atacar más directamente y sin dudar ni un momento, saltó en dirección a la figura con su varita extendida.

—¡Petrificus totalus! —gritó, apuntando a la figura encapuchada. Una luz blanca emergió de la punta de su varita, pero se limitó a rodear a la figura, que decidió fijar sus ataques en Isla.

Tras pronunciar unas palabras en un idioma que ella no logró comprender, la figura le lanzó unos rayos luminosos que se convirtieron en cuerdas que se enroscaron alrededor de los tobillos de la joven, que cayó de bruces en el suelo. Su varita rodó lejos de ella.

—¡Isla! —Arthur lanzó un encantamiento escudo en su dirección, mientras ella intentaba desatarse lo tobillos con las manos, pero las cuerdas estaban firmemente atadas y parecían apretarse más con cada movimiento de la joven.

Ese segundo de distracción de Arthur fue todo lo necesario. Un hechizo del encapuchado lo golpeó de lleno en el pecho, seguido por otro y otro más. Isla observó, impotente, como su amigo caía de espaldas al suelo. Uno de los hechizos lo había golpeado en el rostro y en el lugar donde lo había tocado, la sangre había empezado a brotar inmediatamente.

La figura ahora se dirigía a ella, avanzando a paso lento. Evidentemente, disfrutaba de jugar con sus presas, como si fuera un gato.

Isla volvió a intentar deshacerse de las cuerdas que la ataban, sin éxito. Su varita estaba demasiado lejos. La miró con frustración, deseando poder tocarla. Poder defenderse. Poder ayudar a Arthur.

La varita rodó hacia ella, como si su magia la estuviera atrayendo. La figura estaba casi sobre ella cuando la joven se estiró para cogerla. En un rápido movimiento, apuntó a la figura.

—¡Depulso! —La figura cayó de espaldas a unos metros de la auror, que aprovechó los momentos para desatar las cuerdas con ayuda de su varita. Preparada para enfrentarse al encapuchado nuevamente, se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido. Su atención se volvió inmediatamente a su amigo.

Arthur no se había levantado después del hechizo que le había golpeado el pecho. Su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre, manchando su cabello rubio.

—¡Arthur! —Isla se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo inerte de su amigo, buscando sin éxito un signo de vida. En cualquier momento su amigo abriría los ojos y soltaría una carcajada al verla tan compungida.

En cualquier momento esos ojos azules que siempre reían iban a abrirse. Iba a escuchar su voz decirle que estaba exagerando, que él estaba bien. Que sólo había sido un rasguño.

Pero la sangre teñía la túnica del joven y las manos de Isla.

—No, no, no, no… —musitó ella, como una letanía sin futuro. Esto no podía estar pasando. Arthur no podía estar muerto. Y era su culpa. Ella había sido la que lo había mezclado en ese caso, que ni siquiera era suyo. Ella lo había matado.

* * *

(1) El señor Lusk efectivamente tuvo siete hijos, pero hay dos que podrían haber estado muertas en 1888. Las dejé vivas por si las moscas.

(2) De nuevo, traducción mía. Traté de preservar algunas de las faltas de ortografía del señor Destripador.

* * *

 _Entre una cosa y otra, no sé cómo terminé de subir este capítulo. Pero lo hice, así que yaaay._

 _¡Hasta el próximo!_

 _Muselina_


	9. Ahora es personal

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no es mío, por desgracia._

 _Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 4.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Ozymandias**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Ahora es personal**

—Auror Black, ¿está segura de su decisión? —preguntó la Jefa de Aurores Crickerly, con una suavidad inusual—. Nadie la culpará si decide dejar este caso en manos de otro auror. No se preocupe por esto.

Isla negó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirar a su jefa a la cara.

Las imágenes de los últimos días no habían dejado su cabeza. El cuerpo sin vida de Arthur, la mirada furiosa de la señora Nott y su marido. Los que siempre habían dicho que Isla era un desastre que estaba llevando a su hijo por un camino inapropiado, desafiando todo lo que sus padres les habían enseñado. Y ahora, esa misma amistado lo había llegado a la tumba. No lo habían dicho con palabras, pero Isla podía sentirlo en sus miradas. Aunque había querido decirles que lo sentía mucho, que ella hubiera dado la vida por su amigo.

Pero no había podido hacerlo. Se había limitado a bajar la cabeza y alejarse de ellos. No se sentía con fuerzas para soportar las miradas que la acusaban de haber destruido a uno de los suyos.

Esa mañana, después de los dos días de permiso que se había tomado —a pesar de la insistencia de su jefa para que descansara más—, los demás aurores la miraban con compasión. O quizás la culpaban del desenlace. Arthur era muy querido en el cuartel, así que no sería raro que la culparan.

—Auror Black, usted acaba de sufrir una pérdida —dijo Crickerly, que no dejaba de mirarla como si esperara que Isla estallara en llanto de un momento a otro.

—Lo sé.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Lo sabía mejor que nadie. Desde esa noche espantosa, no podía dejar de ver la imagen de su amigo. Tan pálido, a pesar de la sangre que salía de las heridas que le cubrían el rostro. La idea de no volver a escuchar su risa o sus tonterías cuando estuviera ocupada era demasiado dolorosa para ponerla en palabras.

—Si insiste en mantenerse en el caso, me veré en la obligación de asignarle un supervisor directo. Y este supervisor tendrá la obligación de sacarla del caso si ve que usted no es capaz de trabajar.

—Auror Crickerly —dijo Isla, obligándose a mantener la voz firme—. Le prometo que no me detendré hasta detener al hombre que… —Las palabras no salieron de sus labios. No podía decirlas—. Al asesino.

—Eso es precisamente lo que me temo.

Isla bajó la cabeza.

—Por favor, Black. Necesito que me prometa que si necesita ayuda, la buscará —dijo Crickerly, con un tono súbitamente suave. Isla no recordaba haberla escuchado nunca hablar de una forma que no pudiera ser descrita como un ladrido.

—Sí, auror Crickerly.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa, aunque se notaba que era sólo un intento por lograr que Isla se sintiera más cómoda. Pero nada de lo que la mujer hiciera iba a lograr eso. Con una mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa, la joven se levantó de su asiento.

—¿Puedo retirarme?

—Sí, auror Black. Espere las noticias de su supervisor durante el día —dijo Crickerly, con un tono ligeramente menos duro del que habría usado en otras situaciones.

Sin decir nada más, Isla volvió a su escritorio, ignorando las miradas clavadas en ella. No iba a llorar en la oficina. No iba a hacer en ninguna circunstancia. Con todo lo que había pasado, lo último que podía hacer era mostrar debilidad delante de sus compañeros. Una de las pocas mujeres en la fuerza, no podía darse ni siquiera el lujo de llorar a su amigo en paz.

Obligándose a contener las lágrimas al ver el escritorio vacío a su lado, Isla se sentó en su silla y empezó a examinar los papeles que tenía frente a sí. Uno de ellos llamó su atención. Conocía perfectamente esa letra: desordenada y enrevesada.

Arthur.

Al darse cuenta de que nunca más volvería a ver las notas estúpidas que su amigo dejaba sobre su mesa, la joven sintió una punzada de dolor.

Cogió el papel casi con reverencia. Aunque la mayoría de las personas tenían problemas para descifrar la letra de Arthur, Isla estaba tan acostumbrada a ella que ni siquiera le parecía complicado.

«Ir a buscar a Isla» decía la única línea escrita en el trozo de papel, que había sido cortado sin cuidado. Como solía hacer las cosas Arthur. Era el típico recordatorio que su amigo usaba para no olvidar hacer cosas importantes.

Esa era la última cosa que su amigo había escrito. Isla dobló el papel y lo guardó en su bolsillo con muchísimo cuidado. Era una acción absolutamente sentimental, pero no podía evitarlo. En esas cinco palabras podía sentir a su amigo con tanta fuerza que dolía. Nunca más podría leer nada escrito por su amigo ni burlarse de su enrevesada escritura.

Era una tontería, pero dolía como nada nunca le había dolido. No ver la sonrisa de niño travieso, ni escuchar su carcajada después de una broma —que seguramente no era adecuada para un auror, pero a él le daba igual— a otro de sus compañeros. O a ella. Nunca más iba a quitar sus papeles que invadían el espacio de Isla.

Los demás papeles eran informes que Crickerly necesitaba que firmara y otros papeleos. Isla se obligó a concentrarse en ellos para terminar rápidamente con lo que tenía que hacer e ir a la división H lo antes posible. Aunque se había excusado por un par días, no quería perder más tiempo de la investigación.

Si quería atrapar al asesino de Arthur, tenía que dedicarse a ello con todas sus fuerzas. No iba a descansar hasta que ese hombre recibiera el castigo que merecía por todo lo que había hecho. Iba a pagarlo con creces. No sólo por Arthur, sino por todas esas mujeres.

Otro papel llamó su atención entre los papeles que desbordaban el escritorio de Arthur. En otro momento, sería su responsabilidad hacerse cargo de vaciarlo. Pero en esos momentos, ella no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Antes de irse, le pediría a alguien más que se encargara. Había que hacerle llegar a los Nott las posesiones de su hijo.

El papel que había capturado su atención ostentaba una letra redonda y femenina. Por unos momentos, Isla tuvo que pensar dónde la había visto antes. Era la letra de Imogen. La joven arrugó la nariz. Hasta donde ella sabía, la bibliotecaria y Arthur sólo se habían visto una vez. O al menos esa había sido la primera vez.

«Creo que tengo nueva información, pero necesito verificarla antes de hablar con Isla. ¿Podemos hablar? I.W.»

La nota estaba fechada el mismo día de la muerte de Arthur. Necesitaba ir a ver a Imogen lo antes posible. Esa información podría ser clave.

Tendría que llegar más tarde lo planeado a la división.

-o-

Al verla entrar a la Biblioteca Mágica, Imogen se quedó mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Inmediatamente salió de detrás del mesó y se acercó a Isla con paso rápido. Antes de que Isla pudiera decir nada, la chica pelirroja la abrazó con fuerza.

Isla se quedó helada. Normalmente, nadie la abrazaba. La familia Black no era de esas que abrazaban, ni ninguno de sus amigos. No era la forma en la que mostraban afecto, por lo general. Sintió cómo sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse y pestañeó rápidamente para detenerlas. No tenía tiempo para nada de eso. No tenía tiempo para llorar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, por Merlín? —preguntó la bibliotecaria al separarse de ella—. Supe lo de Arthur y lo siento muchísimo. Sé que los dos eran muy cercanos y…

Isla hizo un gesto con la mano, esperando que eso sirviera para detener a su amiga. Efectivamente, la otra joven se quedó callada, una expresión curiosa en su rostro pecoso. Isla podía entender eso.

—Tengo que preguntarte algo —musitó esperando que su voz se escuchara más firme de lo que se sentía—. Es importante.

—Sí, sí, por supuesto —dijo Imogen, tartamudeando ligeramente—. ¿Quieres que pasemos a la oficina? No es mucho, pero al menos es algo más privado que hablar aquí. Y más agradable que la sección restringida.

Isla asintió por la cabeza y se dejó guiar a una pequeña habitación detrás del mostrador de la recepción. Imogen se había quedado corta al describirla: era diminuta. Un escritorio desvencijado y dos sillas igualmente avejentadas eran el único mobiliario que cabía. Isla había visto armarios de escobas más grandes que esa habitación. Su amiga le indicó que se sentara en una de las sillas.

—¿Quieres té o algo?

—Estoy bien. Tengo que concentrarme en esto, por favor.

Imogen pareció entender lo que Isla le estaba diciendo en el tono de voz, porque inmediatamente cambió su disposición, sentándose en el borde de la otra silla.

—Encontré esto en el escritorio de Arthur —dijo Isla, sacando la nota de su maletín y mostrándosela a Imogen—. Es del día… de ese día. Creo que nunca la vio. Pero necesito saber qué es lo que encontraste.

—Primero que nada, le escribí a él porque tú estabas en la división H y no podía enviar una lechuza ahí. Supuse que Arthur podía avisarte más fácilmente —.Isla asintió ante la explicación, pero movió la cabeza para indicarle a su amiga que siguiera hablando—. Es algo que encontré en uno de los libros.

—¿Acerca de Ozymandias? —Isla no podía evitar sentirse un tanto escéptica. ¿Cuántas cosas más podían necesitar saber acerca del faraón? Lo importante en ese momento era atrapar al asesino. Eso era lo único que iba a detenerlo.

—Sí. ¿Sabes cómo siempre me incomodó que la profecía fuera tan imprecisa? Y el ritual… normalmente algo por el estilo tendría instrucciones muy específicas. Pero no estaban en el libro que encontramos en la sección restringida ese día.

—Ajá… ¿y?

—Lo encontré el otro día. En un libro que había pasado por alto, porque me pareció que era demasiado nuevo para servirnos. Pero parece que esto no fue el primer intento de Ramsés de volver. Hay una serie de asesinatos similares descritos en un libro francés del siglo XVII.

—¿Sí? —Isla no entendía a dónde se suponía que la estaba llevando Imogen.

—Sí. Originalmente estaban en un pergamino, pero este libro es una transcripción de un texto antiguo. Lo mencionaban en los documentos del siglo XVII y resulta que nosotros tenemos una de las dos copias disponibles en Reino Unido.

—¿Dos copias? ¿Dónde está la otra? ¿En Hogwarts? —No habría sido raro, en las raras ocasiones en que la joven había tenido que usar los libros de la sección prohibida, siempre había tenido la sensación de que había algo siniestro en ellos. Un ritual para resucitar a un faraón perfectamente podía estar ahí.

—No. La tiene alguien a quien las dos conocemos: el profesor Poindexter.

—¿Segura?

—Más o menos. Es el último dueño registrado. Ese libro fue vendido por una casa de subastas muggle hace unos cinco años. Probablemente aún lo tiene.

Isla miró a su amiga por un momento.

—Y para usar estos libros aquí hay que estar registrado, ¿no?

—Sí. Lo primero que hice fue revisar los registros de la sección restringida. Nadie ha solicitado acceso en el último año. Como mucho de nuestro material es altamente peligroso, la gente que necesita el acceso a eso libros suele recurrir a ellos por otros medios. A menos que nosotros tengamos la única copia, y en ese caso… bueno, digamos que hacemos una revisión de antecedentes bastante importante.

—Ajá… —El cerebro de Isla estaba funcionando a toda velocidad para conectar la información—. Eso significa que la única persona que puede haber leído esto es Poindexter, ¿no? O alguien a quien él le haya prestado el libro.

—Supongo. Es lo que me imaginaba, pero no quería ir a verlo sin confirmarlo con ustedes. Y después fue lo de… Arthur y seguro que tú estabas pendiente de otras cosas, que es lo más entendible del mundo.

—Tenemos que ir ahora a la casa de Poindexter —dijo Isla, evitando olímpicamente el tema del que hablaba su amiga—. Inmediatamente.

—¿Las dos?

—Por supuesto. Tú fuiste la que descubrió esta pista, ¿no? —respondió Isla con una mueca, al tiempo que alzaba su varita y se desaparecía sin esperar a ver si su amiga hacía lo mismo.

Un instante después, Isla se encontró en la misma calle que había visitado semanas antes. Aunque ahora todo parecía completamente diferente. En un segundo, un pop anunció la llegada de Imogen, que parecía preocupada.

—Isla, ¿segura de que esto es lo que necesitas hacer? Quizás sería mejor que…

La auror le respondió con una mueca y un gesto de la mano. Imogen era una buena amiga, pero no entendía que había cosas más importantes en esos momentos. Ya tendría tiempo de vivir el duelo que todo el mundo le decía que tenía que vivir.

Se acercó a la puerta del egiptólogo y tocó a la puerta. Esperó unos momentos, pero no hubo pasos al otro lado. Isla arrugó el ceño. La última vez que había estado ahí, el mayordomo no se había demorado más que un par de segundos en abrir.

Volvió a tocar. Podía sentir cómo los músculos en todo su cuerpo se tensaban, como si anticiparan algo que ella misma no sabía que estaba pasando. Al otro lado de la puerta, el silencio seguía. Ahí había algo extraño.

—¿Pasa algo, Isla? —preguntó Imogen a sus espaldas. Isla sacó su varita del bolsillo en que la llevaba y apuntó a la cerradura—. ¿Isla? —repitió Imogen.

—Hay algo mal. Tenemos que entrar a la fuerza. Ten tu varita lista —dijo Isla antes de lanzar un hechizo para abrir la puerta. Entró lentamente, aferrando la varita en una posición que permitiera rápida defensa. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que Imogen la seguía, con su propia varita en la mano y una expresión preocupada en la cara.

Nada parecía fuera de lugar. Isla recordaba los artefactos que el profesor había instalado en su casa, las estrellas y constelaciones pintadas en los techos. El lugar estaba exactamente igual a cómo lo había visto la última vez.

—Isla… —musitó Imogen, como si temiera que al alzar la voz se fuera a perturbar el aire al interior de la casa.

—Shhh —la auror la hizo callar, sin dejar de avanzar—. Professor Poindexter, ¿está aquí? —preguntó en voz alta.

No hubo respuesta.

Isla siguió caminando por el vestíbulo con mucho cuidado. Ya la habían tomado por sorpresa en dos ocasiones y una tercera vez no estaba en sus planes. Si su memoria no la traicionaba, la primera puerta a la derecha llevaría a la sala en la que Poindexter le había servido té en su visita. Una de las otras tenía que llevar a la biblioteca o al estudio del profesor.

—¿Profesor? —volvió a llamar.

Sólo le respondió el silencio.

Se acercó a otra de las puertas y la apuntó con la varita para abrirla. Lentamente entró a la habitación, que parecía ser una biblioteca. Era enorme y las paredes estaban cubiertas de libros. Se parecía más a la biblioteca de Hogwarts más que a la biblioteca de la familia Black. Pero estaba vacía. Le hizo un gesto a Imogen para que no entrara y salió, dirigiéndose a la otra puerta. Repitió el proceso que había hecho unos momentos antes, sin dejar de mirar a todos lados antes de entrar.

Una piscina roja cubría el suelo. Isla tuvo que contenerse para no soltar un grito al encontrarse cara a cara con el cuerpo del profesor Poindexter. Su garganta había sido cortada de lado a lado y una expresión de terror absoluto había quedado congelada en su rostro. El olor a sangre y muerte era muy fuerte.

Al ver que su amiga no decía ni una palabra, Imogen decidió entrar. Isla la escuchó gritar y soltar su varita al ver la escena ante sus ojos.

—Isla… ¿qué ha pasado?

La auror sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a concentrarse en lo que había que hacer. Rápidamente le dijo a Imogen que enviara un patronus a la oficina de aurores, dando la dirección del profesor y pidiendo una patrulla investigativa. Imogen asintió, temblando, antes de recoger su varita y salir de la habitación. Isla la escuchó detenerse y vomitar.

Pobre chica. Este tipo de cosas eran imposibles de acostumbrarse. Aunque todos sus instintos le decían que saliera corriendo, Isla se obligó a acercarse al cuerpo y cerrarle los ojos. Nadie se merecía tener que partir así.

Los demás aurores se demorarían en llegar, por lo que Isla tendría que empezar a trabajar la escena por su cuenta. Hizo un hechizo de detección, pero aparte de ella misma y de Imogen, no había huellas mágicas en esa habitación. A esas alturas, ni siquiera tenía que sorprenderse por eso. Por supuesto que Jack no iba a dejar huellas así de fácil.

Tuvo que detenerse por un momento. Después de la explicación de Imogen acerca del libro del que sólo había dos copias, Isla se había convencido de que el asesino era el mismo Poindexter. Sabía que sería fácil descartarlo, por su aspecto bonachón y poco intimidante. Pero ella sabía que no se podía descartar a nadie por su apariencia.

Pero si Pointdexter estaba muerto, ¿quién era Jack?

Isla nunca había tenido tantos deseos de soltar una maldición. Aunque fuera al aire. La primera pista útil que había tenido en días y habían llegado, literalmente, a un punto muerto.

Hasta que una imagen llegó a su mente.

Un hombre alto, vestido con una chaqueta de estilo muggle y una túnica con bordados en plata y oro. Isla lo recordaba de su última visita. El mayordomo de Poindexter. El profesor tenía el libro, lo que significaba que el mayordomo también tenía acceso a él.

Isla sintió cómo los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban. Estaba casi segura de que estaba en lo correcto.

Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar a ese hombre y detener toda la locura antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

 _Y estamos adportas del final. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Junten miedo, que se viene un nuevo capítulo en los próximos días._

 _¡Hasta entonces!_

 _Muselina_


	10. Secretos al aire

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece, por desgracia._

 _Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 4.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 **Ozymandias**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Secretos al aire**

Isla entró a la división H con paso firme. Después de haber desaparecido por un par de días, era extraño estar de vuelta entre los muggles. El policía sentado tras el mesón de recepción la miró y le dirigió una sonrisa leve. La joven le respondió con una similar.

—Señorita Black…. —el inspector Hitchens acababa de bajar las escaleras desde el segundo piso. Iba en mangas de camisa y se había desabrochado el chaleco. Isla pudo notar que llevaba un par de días sin afeitarse y que llevaba un carpeta en sus manos—. ¿Sus asuntos en Scotland Yard han acabado satisfactoriamente?

Isla asintió con la cabeza. Aunque sus asuntos en el mundo mágico habían terminado de una forma que nadie hubiera podido describir como satisfactoria, tenía que mantener la fachada por todo el tiempo posible. Además, ¿cómo podía explicar la muerte de su mejor amigo sin dar los detalles del caso o revelar la existencia de un mundo paralelo que Hitchens ni siquiera podía imaginar?

No, era mejor disimular y decir que todo estaba bien. Aunque la verdad estuviera muy lejos de ello. A lo mejor incluso le servía para despejarse un poco. En las pocas veces que se había aventurado por el callejón Diagon en los últimos días, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que la reconocían y sabían que la muerte del primogénito de los Nott había sido culpa suya. No se atrevía a mirar a nadie a la cara.

—Me alegro, creo que empezábamos a acostumbrarnos a su presencia —dijo él. Isla no pudo evitar notar que había sonreído al decirlo. Y nuevamente volvió a pensar que el joven inspector tenía una sonrisa preciosa, como la de un muchacho. Algo que no terminaba de encajar con el resto de él, que parecía endurecido por el tiempo y el ejercicio—. O al menos, el inspector Abberline es más amable cuando usted está por aquí —añadió, como si la primera frase se le antojara demasiado personal.

—¿Gracias, inspector Hitchens? —respondió ella alzando una ceja.

—Es un placer tenerla aquí, la verdad.

Antes de que Isla pudiera decir nada, Reid bajó por las escaleras.

—Señorita Black —la saludó con un gesto de la cabeza—. Me imagino que el inspector Hitchens la ha puesto al día con los últimos avances en el caso.

—Creo que estaba a punto de hacerlo antes de que usted llegara —respondió ella, mirando de reojo a Hitchens, que empezaba a ponerse rojo. Ella alzó una ceja y él se encogió de hombros con una mueca—. ¿Inspector?

—Oh, sí —dijo él, abriendo la carpeta y enseñándole unas fotografías de un hombre delgado y enjuto—. Este es Ed Morris, uno de sus vecinos dice que cree que puede ser nuestro hombre.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —inquirió Isla, aunque ella sabía perfectamente quién era el asesino que estaban buscando. Por un momento, la duda la asaltó: ¿y si se había equivocado?

—Porque no lo sintió llegar a casa en las noches de los asesinatos.

—Pensé que creíamos que el asesino tiene algún tipo de experticia en medicina.

—Esa es la parte interesante, señorita —dijo Hitchens—. Morris fue alumno de la escuela de medicina de la Universidad de Londres, aunque se retiró en su tercer año por motivos de salud. Si no fuera por ese detalle, ni siquiera lo estaríamos considerando.

—¿Y cuál es el próximo paso?

—Ir a interrogarlo. Lo han arrestado esta mañana y lo tienen en una comisaría en Lambeth —dijo Reid, al tiempo que cogía su chaqueta del perchero de la entrada y se ponía su sombrero de hongo—. ¿Viene?

—Por supuesto.

Isla sabía que estaban siguiendo una pista falsa, pero en esos momentos todos sus instintos le decían que en ese momento, el mejor lugar en que podía estar era la división H. Si había alguna novedad acerca del caso, era el lugar dónde se enterarían. Y en esos momentos, Isla necesitaba estar donde estaba la información. Sabía que la Oficina de Aurores estaba buscando al mayordomo, cuyo nombre era Matthew Warner, pero no habían tenido éxito. Era como si el hombre se hubiera desvanecido en el aire sin dejar rastro.

Al igual que Reid, Hitchens se puso la chaqueta y un sombrero mientras los tres se dirigían hacia la puerta.

Por más que Isla paseara por el Londres muggle, no dejaba de sorprenderse por lo distinto que era al Londres que ella conocía tan bien. Los colores, el ambiente. Era como si fueran mundos completamente separados, no dos mundos que ocuparan el mismo espacio, divididos por una cortina invisible.

—¿Señorita? —Hitchens le ofreció el brazo y ella lo aceptó sin pensarlo dos veces. Había algo en el joven que le inspiraba confianza y la hacía sentirse cómoda. Incluso podía olvidar que se trataba de un muggle, completamente ajeno al mundo en el que ella vivía—. Mi madre me enseñó que un caballero siempre debe ofrecer apoyo a una dama al caminar.

—Su madre debe ser una mujer muy inteligente —respondió Isla.

—Lo era —dijo él con una sonrisa nostálgica—. Una mujer muy sabia y con un corazón excelente, por suerte para todos los que la conocimos. Creo que le hubiera agradado conocerla.

Isla alzó las cejas. La verdad es que nunca se habría planteado involucrarse más con el mundo muggle, nunca le había interesado particularmente. Sabía que había magos que por alguna razón decidían participar en el mundo sin magia, pero a ella siempre le habían parecido un montón de locos. El orden natural de las cosas los hacía ir a cada uno por su lado.

Pero en ese momento, no le parecía tan completamente de locos. Seguramente la familia de Hitchens era interesante y amable. Después de todo, él lo era. Tenía que haberlo aprendido en alguna parte.

—¿Cuándo falleció? —musitó ella, creyendo que la pausa en la conversación era más larga de lo conveniente. Necesitaba seguir hablando, seguir moviéndose para no pensar en los últimos días.

Aunque la calle estaba abarrotada de gente, la joven sentía que ambos estaban completamente solos, en una conversación que nadie más podía escuchar. Sabía que no era así, pero le gustaba esa idea. Y darse cuenta de que le gustaba la idea, la sorprendió.

—Hace dos años, después de que yo volviera de la India —dijo él, haciendo que Isla esquivara a un vendedor de anguilas, con un movimiento fluido. Los dos caminaban completamente sincronizados, como si llevaran años trabajando juntos.

—Lo siento mucho, señor Hitchens —dijo ella. Él, para su sorpresa, sonrió a pesar del doloroso tema. No era su sonrisa de muchacho travieso, sino una nostálgica. Seguramente era cercano a su madre.

—Está bien. Al menos pude estar con ella en sus últimos meses y despedirme bien de ella. Otros no tienen tanta suerte.

Isla asintió. Podía entender eso.

—Aquí estamos —anunció Reid, señalando la vieja comisaría de Lambeth. Isla casi no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que habían caminado, absorta como estaba en la conversación con el inspector—. ¿Preparados?

Los dos jóvenes asintieron. Reid esbozó una pequeña sonrisita al darse cuenta de que los dos estaban cogidos del brazo. Inmediatamente, Isla se separó del inspector Hitchens, rebuscando algo en la pequeña cartera que llevaba. Necesitaría tomar notas de lo que dijera Morris, a pesar de que sabía que no iba a servir de nada. Ese hombre no estaba relacionado en lo absoluto con el asesino.

Pero no podía decírselo a los dos hombres que estaban con ella.

Un policía los guió por la comisaría hacia donde se encontraban las celdas de detención. Isla respiró hondo, intentando ignorar el olor que invadía el lugar: una mezcla de suciedad y sudor. Hitchens y Reid no parecían afectados, por lo que Isla decidió que lo único que podía hacer era aguantarse. Era una pena que no pudiera sacar su varita y conjurar un casco-burbuja alrededor de su cabeza para respirar aire puro. Morris estaba en la última celda, sentado en un taburete. A Isla le llamó la atención que no le habían atado las manos. ¿Acaso no se suponía que no era peligroso?

—Insiste que no sabe por qué lo traemos, pero no es peligroso. En cualquier caso, estaré aquí junto a mis hombres —explicó el jefe de policía, y se detuvo al ver a Isla junto a los dos inspectores—. ¿Están seguros de que es apropiado que una señorita entre ahí? ¿No es peligroso?

—La señorita Black es una detective como nosotros y está más que capacitada para enfrentarse a esto —declaró Reid sin alterar su expresión seria y circunspecta—. No tiene que preocuparse por ella.

El jefe asintió, aunque la expresión de su rostro indicaba que no estaba tan seguro de lo que el inspector le acababa de decir. Por lo que Isla entendía de ese mundo, su actitud era la normal para un hombre. Reid, Abberline y Hitchens eran obviamente diferentes al resto. Isla creía que podía entender lo que la jefa Crickerly había vivido cuando había empezado a trabajar en la Oficina de Aurores. Y eso que el mundo mágico era un lugar mucho más abierto para las mujeres que el muggle.

Después de unos momentos, el guardián de las celdas abrió la puerta y les indicó que pasaran al interior. Morris parecía exhausto, aunque Isla tuvo la impresión de que su aspecto no se debía sólo a la falta de descanso. Ese hombre estaba consumido por sus adicciones.

—¿Edward Morris? —preguntó Reid. Isla cogió su lápiz y empezó a tomar notas.

—El mismo.

—¿Sabe por qué lo han traído aquí?

—No. —Morris hizo una mueca que Isla no supo interpretar—. ¿Es por lo del bar?

—¿Qué bar? —preguntó Hitchens, intrigado. Isla quería poner los ojos en blanco. Era absolutamente obvio para ella

—La pelea, la semana pasada. El dueño dijo que nos denunciaría por los daños a su local o algo así. Supongo que es eso.

—La policía no está para esos asuntos —bufó Reid de malos modos—. Usted está aquí por algo más importante: ¿dónde estaba la noche del treinta de agosto de este año? —preguntó finalmente.

—No lo sé. —El hombre pareció confundido, obviamente no era una pregunta que recibía todos los días—. En mi casa, supongo. No me acuerdo.

—Su vecino dice que esa noche no volvió a casa.

—El señor Parker tiene muy buena memoria —masculló Morris—. Si él lo dice, debe ser verdad.

—¿Y la noche del siete de septiembre? —De tanto repetirlas, las fechas de cada muerte estaban grabadas en la mente de todos los que trabajaban en el caso. Cada una de ellas con un hombre y un apellido unidos eternamente.

—¿El pub? —fue la respuesta del hombre, que seguía sin sospechar la razón por la que lo tenían detenido en esa celda—. No se me ocurre dónde más puedo haber estado.

—Su vecino dice que no estuvo en casa esa noche tampoco. ¿No tiene a nadie que compruebe que estuvo ahí?

—No lo sé. No recuerdo.

Isla suspiró. Esa conversación era una pérdida de tiempo y siguió siéndolo hasta que el inspector Reid le dijo a Morris que lo habían detenido acusado por los crímenes de Jack el Destripador, lo que fue recibido por el hombre en la celda con una expresión de incredulidad que no podía ser fingida. En el camino de regreso a la división H, los dos detectives parecían increíblemente desmoralizados.

Una vez más, Isla quiso poder decirles lo que sabía, decirles la verdad del asunto. Pero aunque pudiera hacerlo, no iban a creerle. Así que estaba condenada a tener que verlos dar pasos de ciego y no lograr nada. No se le ocurría nada más frustrante que eso.

—Lamento que hayamos tenido que perder el tiempo así, señorita Black —dijo Hitchens, que nuevamente le había ofrecido el brazo—. Por supuesto, pensar que esto iba a resultar era apostar a perder, pero supongo que no podíamos dejarlo pasar.

—No, claro —musitó Isla con una mueca que esperó pareciera de consuelo. O algo así.

—Bueno, de vuelta al trabajo. Por desgracia, nos queda mucho que hacer —comentó el joven—. Aunque debo decir que si hay una cosa que podemos agradecerle a Jack es que nos ha permitido tenerla en la división, señorita Black.

Isla se quedó quieta al escuchar eso. Tuvo que obligarse a caminar de nuevo, sintiendo la mirada del joven clavada en ella. Lo miró de reojo y pudo ver que se había puesto colorado, pero no apartaba la mirada.

—Muchas gracias por sus palabras, señor Hitchens —fue lo único que logró decir antes de apartar la mirada y seguir caminando en silencio. Aunque por todo lo que contaba, no soltó el brazo del joven.

Al llegar a la división H, el inspector Abberline prácticamente se abalanzó sobre ellos.

—¡Miren lo que este cabrón hizo ahora! —vociferó mostrándoles un papel escrito con tinta roja. Isla reconoció la caligrafía.

—¿A quién se la envió?

—Al doctor Openshaw, del hospital de Londres —bufó Abberline—. Este hijo de puta está riéndose en nuestra cara de nuevo. No podemos permitirlo —masculló entre dientes. Al ver a Isla ahí, sin embargo, se detuvo antes de lo que parecía ser una nueva sarta de insultos dirigidos al asesino—. Lo siento, señorita Black.

—No se preocupe, sólo son palabras —dijo ella, que estaba más ocupada en examinar la carta que Reid tenía en las manos.

 _Viejo jefe, estaba correcto era el riñón izquierdo que iba a operar otra vez cerca de su_ ospital _justo cuando iba a probar mi_ cuchiyo _en su maldito cuello las 'cusas de policías me arruinaron el juego pero supongo que estaré en el trabajo pronto y podré enviarle más tripas_

 _Jack el Destripador_

 _O, has visto al_ diavlo

 _Con su microscopio y_ escalpulo

 _Mirando a un riñón_

 _Con una rodaja prendida_

Las palabras hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la joven auror. Quien fuera que hubiera escrito la carta, estaba hablando de la muerte de una mujer sin la menor muestra de compasión. Con una frialdad que era imposible comprender. Ella podía entender la parte de asesinar, pero no esa falta de emoción al respecto.

Esa era la única parte de la historia que no lograba solucionar. No entendía por qué Jack estaba jugando con la policía muggle, escribiendo esas cartas sin pies ni cabeza. ¿Por qué? Seguramente sabía que nada de lo que la división H pudiera hacer iba a detenerlo. Su objetivo era resucitar a un faraón que llevaba milenios bajo tierra: ¿qué podía ganar llamando la atención de las autoridades?

—Necesito que vayan a mi oficina, ahora —espetó Abberline, quitándole la carta de las manos a Reid con un movimiento firme y cuidado—. Necesitamos discutir una nueva estrategia para detener a este imbécil porque como sigamos así, no lo vamos a lograr.

Isla y Hitchens intercambiaron miradas. Si el inspector quería crear una nueva estrategia, lo lógico era seguirle el paso. No estaba pidiendo opiniones sobre si ellos pensaban que estaban haciendo lo correcto. Siguiendo a Reid y Abberline, subieron las escaleras hasta la oficina del segundo, la más grande de todo el lugar. En realidad, era la oficina de Reid, pero él la había cedido a Abberline cundo éste había sido asignado a la división para el caso de Jack. Después de todo, había sido la oficina que había ocupado en sus largos años en la división H.

—Tenemos que doblar el número de policías en las calles —empezó Abberline una vez que Hitchens hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí—. Especialmente en las zonas en las que se concentran las mujeres de… mala reputación —dijo, como si recordara que Isla estaba ahí por primera vez—. También tenemos que ir a recordarles que no pueden separarse de sus compañeras y que necesitan establecer protocolos de seguridad.

Isla escuchaba las palabras del hombre, esforzándose por seguirlas. Pero sentía la cabeza pesada y cansada. No dormía bien desde la muerte de Arthur. Aunque su madre le había sugerido usar alguna poción para dormir, Isla se había negado. No quería sueños que le recordaran a su amigo. Era un miedo absurdo e irracional, pero no podía evitar pensar que Arthur aparecería en sus sueños.

No quería verlo. No porque no extrañara su rostro alegre y tranquilo, sino porque no podría resistir verlo como la última vez: pálido y sin vida.

Por un momento, Isla sintió que empezaba a ahogarse. Como si el peso de los últimos días estuviera golpeándola de repente. Necesitaba salir de la oficina de Abberline, salir antes de que empezara a llorar dentro de ella. Como en la Oficina de Aurores, no podía mostrar ni un poco de debilidad. Después de todo, era la única mujer ahí y lo último que necesitaba era que pensaran que era una mujer histérica y emocional.

—Necesito aire —musitó, al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla y se abalanzaba hacia la puerta de la oficina. Ni siquiera esperó la respuesta del inspector, sólo salió. Sin saber a dónde dirigirse, sólo se atrevió a entrar a la oficina de Reid, que ella también usaba cuando estaba ahí.

Apenas alcanzó a cerrar la puerta detrás de sí antes de empezar a llorar. Lágrimas cálidas y saladas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, al tiempo que ella sollozaba como si le faltara el aire. Arthur no estaba, era su culpa, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detener a su asesino. Estaba fallándole al amigo que siempre había estado ahí para ella.

—¿Señorita Black? —Alguien golpeó a la puerta e Isla pudo reconocer la voz de Hitchens al otro lado—. ¿Está todo bien?

Isla se obligó a calmarse, respirando hondo.

—Sí, no se preocupe. Todo está bien.

—¿Puedo entrar?

Isla decidió que decirle que no entrara no serviría de nada, por lo que se limpió apresuradamente con las mangas del vestido.

—Sí, claro. Sólo… necesitaba aire —musitó al tiempo que abría la puerta—. Siento haber salido de esa forma.

—¿Segura de que está bien, señorita Black? —preguntó Hitchens, tendiéndole un pañuelo no demasiado limpio. Su cara decía claramente que no creía nada de lo que la joven le estaba diciendo. Sin saber por qué, Isla aceptó el pañuelo y se lo pasó por el rostro, sabiendo que debía verse terrible en esos momentos. ¿Por qué le había abierto la puerta?

—No —susurró.

—¿Y es algo en lo que pueda ayudarle? —preguntó él, inclinándose sobre ella. Su mirada era honesta y amable, como ella no había visto nunca antes en su vida. Isla no podía evitar confiar en él, porque Bob Hitchens era el hombre más sincero que conocía.

—Bob... —dijo, atreviéndose a llamarlo por su nombre por primera vez—. Hay algo que tengo que contarle, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, necesito que me prometa que no va a pensar que estoy loca.

—Le doy mi palabra de honor —dijo él—. Por favor, cuénteme.

Isla respiró hondo y exhaló.

Y entonces le contó toda la historia.

* * *

 _Por supuesto, escribiendo a último minuto. Mañana se vienen los dos capítulos que faltan._

 _¡Saludos y hasta entonces!_

 _Muselina_


End file.
